행복
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: YunJae. GS. DISCONTINUED! MOVED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. DBSK and all chara belong to their self and God. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Main chara : Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s). So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

PIP.

Jaejoong menyalakan TV LCDnya dan menyamankan diri di sofa. Yeoja cantik itu menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap. Ia tidak bisa tidur kalau suaminya belum pulang.

"Yunho.. Kenapa lama sekali sih?" gerutu Jaejoong seraya melirik jam. Hampir pukul 11 malam. Jaejoong kemudian membuka handphone flipnya setelah merogoh benda itu dari kantong celananya. Ditekannya sederet angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Nomor Jung Yunho –suaminya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit menunggu dan tetap tidak ada jawaban, Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa. Ia tutup handphone putih tersebut dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah TV. Sudah hampir tengah malam seperti ini, tapi kenapa masih saja ada saluran yang menayangkan gosip? Huh.

Baru saja Jaejoong meraih remote TV dan ingin mengganti channel, gerakannya terhenti ketika siaran itu menayangkan wajah tampan Jung Yunho.

'**..Aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal, Jung Yunho, dikabarkan terlibat cinta lokasi dengan artis yang menjadi lawan mainnya di film A Love To Destroy, Park Min Rin..'**

Mata Jaejoong membulat ketika tayangan slide bergantian memenuhi TV dengan gambar Jung Yunho dan Park Min Rin –yeoja cantik berambut merah terang dengan wajah oriental khas Korea. Sebilih pisau tak kasat mata seolah menusuk dan merobek jantungnya. Sakit sekali ketika benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu memperlihatkan foto-foto suaminya dan yeoja tadi yang saling menatap malu-malu. Seolah seperti sepasang kekasih baru.

'**..Jung Yunho dan Park Min Rin tertangkap oleh paparazzi saat mereka menyelesaikan makan malam romantis mereka di sebuah restoran yang terkenal cukup mahal. Pasangan muda ini berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya saat mereka keluar dari restoran. Saat itu, Jung Yunho mengenakan jas resmi dan Park Min Rin mengenakan gaun merah marun..'**

Dan gambar Jung Yunho dan Park Min Rin kembali memenuhi layar TV. Tampak disitu, Jung Yunho yang sedang memakai jas hitam resmi dan Park Min Rin –yang kecantikannya berbaur dengan gaunnya, sedang berjalan keluar restoran. Kain berwarna merah tua yang membalut tubuh ramping nan tinggi Min Rin serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang terbilang cukup berani. Kaki jenjangnya terekspos dengan jelas saat gaunnya ditiup angin. High heels yang juga berwarna merah ditaburi glitter berkilau ketika fokus lensa menjepretnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Yunho tidak pernah bilang.." sahut Jaejoong pelan sambil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya panas. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Otaknya memerintahkan sarafnya untuk segera mengganti channel TV atau malah mematikannya supaya pemandangan menyakitkan itu tidak lagi ia lihat. Tapi otot tangannya menolak bekerjasama.

'**..Jung Yunho bertemu dengan Park Min Rin pertama kali di sebuah fashion show internasional. Sejak saat itu, mereka dikabarkan sering bertemu, bahkan berkencan. Foto-foto sensasional Jung Yunho dan Park Min Rin tersebar luas di media sosial. Foto yang menampilkan ciuman panas antara aktor tampan dan aktris sekaligus model cantik itu sempat menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan masyarakat..'**

Bibir Jaejoong bergetar ketika layar kembali menayangkan foto suaminya dan Park Min Rin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Air matanya tumpah ketika melihat foto Jung Yunho yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Park Min Rin di atas tempat tidur. Hatinya remuk. "Tidak.. Yunho.." lirih Jaejoong. Siaran di TV tidak terlihat jelas karena mata Jaejoong dihalangi genangan air mata.

Jaejoong terisak. Ia tekuk lututnya di atas sofa dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Bahunya terguncang kecil. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya pelan. Kenapa disitu terasa sakit sekali? Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan kembali melelehkan air mata. Wajahnya memanas –seolah habis ditampar. Suara-suara dari TV tidak tertangkap lagi oleh kupingnya. Ia terisak semakin kencang ketika bayangan foto suaminya –orang yang dicintainya– dan yeoja itu berlarian dalam pikirannya seperti sebuah film. Jaejoong menangis dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Saking kencangnya terisak, Jaejoong tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang namja yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namja bertubuh lumayan tinggi itu menghela nafas kesal melihat istrinya terisak sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia melirik layar TV yang menyala dan mendengus kesal. Ternyata itu penyebabnya! Namja bermata musang itu cepat-cepat meraih remote yang ada disamping Jaejoong dan mematikan TV.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menonton tayangan seperti itu, hem?" tanya namja itu tajam sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong.

"Yunho.." sahut Jaejoong lirih seraya menatap wajah namja yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Matanya sayu dan merah karena lelah meneteskan air. Suaranya parau karena terisak.

"Nee. Aku pulang." ujar Yunho seraya berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong semakin terisak.

"Yunnie.. Apa berita itu.. Hiks.. Benar?" tanya Jaejoong. Perasaannya bercampur aduk didalam hatinya.

Yunho menghela nafas lagi seraya menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang itu untuk mendongkrak popularitas film, BooJae."

Jaejoong semakin terisak ketika bayangan Yunho yang mencium yeoja lain dengan panas terlintas di benaknya seperti film. "Jangan bohong, Yunnie.. Itu.. Caramu mencium yeoja itu sama seperti caramu menciumku.. Hiks.." isak Jaejoong. Hatinya sudah menjadi serpihan sekarang. Oh, siapapun, tolong Jaejoong! Bantu Jaejoong membuang serpihan itu sekaligus dengan perasaannya, sehingga ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi!

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Jangan konyol, Jae. Aku tidak diberi script bagaimana cara mencium Rin-ah, jadi kulakukan dengan caraku sendiri."

Hati Jaejoong semakin sakit ketika namja belahan hatinya ini memanggil Park Min Rin dengan Rin-ah. Ia tidak tahan lagi. "Jadi, karena tidak ada naskah, kau seenaknya menciumnya dengan cara seperti kau menciumku? Kau bilang ciuman itu hanya untukku!" tuding Jaejoong seraya meraung.

Yunho berdecak kesal. "Aku capek. Aku mau istirahat. Berdebat denganmu hanya membuang waktu." ucap Yunho seraya berdiri dan meregangkan dasinya. Jaejoong terperangah. "Dasi siapa itu, Yunnie?"

Namja tampan dihadapannya memberinya sebuah tatapan sinis. "Ini properti syuting. Jangan sedikit-sedikit cemburu, Jaejoong. Aku malas." ucap Yunho enteng. Jaejoong mendesah miris. "Yunho.. Apa.. Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mau melakukan 'itu' denganmu."

Jaejoong tertawa miris. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari mata doe-nya. Yunho mencintainya –walaupun ia jelas-jelas berbohong. "Kalau begitu.. Seharusnya kau bisa mencintai anakmu.." ujar Jaejoong lirih sambil mengusap perut datarnya. Ia menunduk sedih.

"Tidak." jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mendengar kata penolakan dari bibir Yunho. Sakit. Sakit. Dan sakit. Air matanya kembali jatuh –kali ini dengan sejuta kesedihan didalamnya. Namja di depan Jaejoong menunduk dan mencium kening yeoja cantik itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mungkin memang ayahnya, tapi aku belum bisa menerima kehadiran anak itu. Maaf." Setelahnya, Yunho membelakangi Jaejoong dan pergi. Jaejoong terperangah.

"KAU MEMANG AYAHNYA! INI ANAKMU! JUNG YUNHO BODOH!" raung Jaejoong. Dengan wajah berlinang air mata, Jaejoong meraih sebuah bantal sofa, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melempar tubuh Yunho yang menaiki tangga dengan bantal itu. Namun malang, alih-alih kena, yang ada lemparan bantal Jaejoong malah mengenai sebuah pot bunga yang terletak di atas meja bulat –persis disamping tangga.

PRANG!

Yunho hanya melirik vas malang itu cuek. Lalu ia menaiki tangga keramik dengan langkah tegasnya. Yang seperti ini sudah biasa.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah cantiknya. Yeoja berkulit putih itu bersujud di atas sofa dan menangis meraung. "PABBOYA YUNHO! YUNHO BODOH!"

.

.

.

Cklek.

Dengan mata sembab, Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya seraya menahan senggukannya karena habis menangis. Yunho sudah berbaring duluan. Jaejoong kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati sisi tempat tidur yang lain, kemudian ia berbaring. Yeoja berbibir semerah mawar itu mendesah ketika Yunho tidur membelakangi dirinya.

"Yunnie.." panggilnya.

Yunho sedikit tersentak, kemudian ia memutar kepalanya. "Kau tidur disini?"

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung. "A-apa maksudmu? Tentu –"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur di sofa." sahut Yunho dingin seraya berdiri. Jaejoong terkejut, kemudian ia cepat-cepat menahan suaminya dengan memegang lengan Yunho. "Yunho, jangan.. Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri.." pinta Jaejoong. Matanya memandang penuh harap pada Yunho yang masih membelakanginya.

Yunho berdecak. Setelah melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong, ia menepis lengannya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. "Yunho.. Kalau aku salah, maafkan aku.." sahut Jaejoong sedih. Matanya mulai memanas lagi. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup dianggap angin seperti ini, terlebih oleh suaminya sendiri. Meski Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang diperbuatnya sehingga Yunho marah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, daripada suasana seperti ini berlanjut lama.

"Crap." ("Omong kosong.") Yunho menyeringai sinis, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, keluar, dan membantingnya.

BLAM!

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia berbisik lirih sambil meneteskan air mata. "Apa salahku.."

Jaejoong mencengkram erat seprai putihnya dan menangis.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^ Ini bukan fanfic baru kok, tapi ini fanfic request-an ^^ *sama aja dodol***

**Ini baru prolog, jadi, mau dilanjutkan tidak, readerdeul? (terutama Iino Sayuri-ah ^^)**

**Oh ya, tidak bermaksud promo, tapi ff Hyo yang Goodbye Days udah lanjut loh ~ Mungkin ada yang berminat baca dan review? Sekali lagi, tidak bermaksud promo, cuman pas kemaren Hyo update, fanfiction lagi error, dan waktu udah kembali normal, ff Hyo ketimbun -'**

**Oke.**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. DBSK and all chara belong to their self and God. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission!**

**Main chara : Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s). So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : A Fatal Mistake in the Past**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Sinar matahari pagi mengetuk pelan kelopak mata Jaejoong dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Yeoja cantik itu menggeliat dan merentangkan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia melotot. Kenapa tirainya sudah terbuka, padahal biasanya selalu ia yang bangun paling pagi dan membukanya?

"Yunho.." panggilnya pelan. Namun sosok suaminya tidak ada disampingnya. Tangannya hanya menyentuh seprai lembut ketika ia mencoba mencari tubuh Yunho. Kenapa..

Ingatan Jaejoong berputar bagai roll film. Tadi malam, ia bertengkar dengan Yunho. Bukan bertengkar sebenarnya, hanya.. Kesalahpahaman kecil, namun akhirnya Yunho dan dirinya sampai pisah ranjang.

"Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong lirih. Ia menundukkan dirinya dan menghela nafas. Matanya panas –rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Baru saja ia akan keluar dari kamarnya untuk minta maaf kepada Yunho, perutnya bergolak kencang –seolah diaduk. Sesuatu yang berbentuk cairan naik dari lambungnya menuju ke tenggorokan. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong memutar kakinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dan dengan tubuh gemetar, Jaejoong mati-matian menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya di atas wastafel.

**Meanwhile..**

Yunho yang mendengar istrinya muntah lagi dikamar mandi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat. Morning sickness memang merepotkan. Yunho benci itu.

Ya, Yunho benci kehamilan Jaejoong. Sama sekali tidak pernah ia sangka, kegiatan suami istri yang dilakukan mereka berdua diluar pernikahan berakibat fatal. Yunho tahu, seharusnya ia memakai pengaman saat melakukan 'itu'. Namun karena hasrat dan nafsunya yang begitu besar, ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain kecuali tubuh indah Jaejoong yang berhasil ia miliki sepenuhnya.

Yunho tidak membenci Jaejoong. Namja itu justru sangat mencintainya. Jaejoong adalah cinta pertamanya semasa SMA. Gadis itu nyaris sempurna –dengan tubuh tinggi nan ramping, kulit putih lembut, wajah berbentuk bulat, mata doe yang jernih, hidung mancung, pipi tembam, dan bibir yang berwarna merah lembut. Belum lagi dengan sifatnya yang ramah dan penyayang, keahliannya dalam hal memasak dan tarik suara, dan jangan lupakan dengan senyum riang yang selalu ia tebar ke semua orang.

Sungguh. Siapapun akan terpesona dengan yeoja primadonna SMA itu. Sama sekali tidak sulit untuk jatuh hati padanya dalam sekejap. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang sudah terpikat sedari awal mereka bertemu.

Yunho sempat terpisah dengan Jaejoong saat mereka berdua lulus SMA. Dan selama itu pula ia merana karena merindukan bayang kecantikan Jaejoong dan perasaan yang ditahannya hampir selama 3 tahun lebih. Hingga akhirnya Yunho kembali bertemu dengan Jaejoong disaat karirnya sebagai aktor sekaligus penyanyi sedang berada di puncak.

Gadis itu bertambah cantik. Rambutnya yang kini sepanjang punggung, kulitnya yang semakin halus, dan kaki yang semakin jenjang menambah poin kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jaejoong dimata Jung Yunho. Ketika mereka berdua bertemu disaat Yunho sedang syuting di kampus tempat Jaejoong bersekolah, mereka berdua melampiaskan nafsu mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Yunho yang melampiaskan nafsu– di tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan pada tengah malam. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pasif saat Yunho menyetubuhinya, membuat Yunho berpikir kalau Jaejoong menyukainya pula. Kegiatan nakal itu tidak ada yang memergoki, karena Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung pulang setelahnya.

Dan ketika Jaejoong kembali ke hadapannya sebulan kemudian dengan wajah gugup bercampur takut sekaligus tidak percaya, Yunho sudah mempunyai firasat buruk. Benar saja. Ketika Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang menyatakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah berbadan dua, dunia Yunho serasa gelap tiba-tiba.

Semua seolah terjadi 'begitu saja'. Pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sembunyi-sembunyi. Hingga mereka berdua tinggal di bawah satu atap –pers tidak tahu. Mungkin karir yang dibangun susah payah oleh Yunho akan langsung runtuh dalam sekejap seandainya ia diketahui pernah 'memperkosa' seorang yeoja dan menghamilinya. Maka itu, atas kesepakatan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan orang-orang penting yang memegang kendali khusus atas keberhasilan Yunho, mereka semua sepakat untuk menutup mulutnya.

Yunho tidak pernah membenci Jaejoong. Ia hanya membenci anak di dalam perut istrinya. Ia tidak mau menjadi ayah diumur semuda ini. Ia tidak mau kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong diusik oleh makhluk kecil yang tidak berdosa. Ia takut akan tanggapan orang yang mendengarnya. Ia takut fans-fans dan orang-orang yang menyukainya malah berbalik membencinya. Yunho tidak mau.

.

.

.

"Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong lirih seraya menuruni tangga. Tubuhnya gemetar karena semua asupan nutrisi yang ia dapatkan sudah ia buang.

"BooJae!"

GREP.

Yunho menangkap tubuh istrinya yang terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh –tepat ketika Jaejoong akan menginjak dua anak tangga sekaligus. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus itu erat dan dielusnya surai hitam lembut Jaejoong. Istrinya itu terengah-engah karena pusing.

"Kita makan ya. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan." sahutnya lembut. Ia lalu menggendong Jaejoong ala pengantin dan membopongnya ke ruang makan. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan menatap suaminya dengan mata sayu. "Maafkan aku.. Semalam.." ucapnya lirih.

Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kepala Jaejoong lembut. "Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya. Maafkan aku." ujar Yunho lembut. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah.

**. . .**

"Yunnie.."

"Hm?"

"Itu.. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahu semua orang.. Kalau.. Kita sudah menikah?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Ia menunduk.

Yunho meletakkan garpunya dan menggenggam erat tangan istrinya diatas meja. "Maafkan aku, tapi kita semua sudah menjalankan suatu kesepakatan kan? Bersabarlah, sayang.."

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho lekat. Yang ditatap balas tersenyum tulus. "Aku.. Kalau begitu.. Bisakah kau.. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan yeoja lain, Yunnie?"

Yunho menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Orang-orang akan curiga kalau aku tidak dekat dengan seorang yeoja. Aneh kan, kalau seorang aktor dikabarkan tidak mempunyai teman kencan?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh meluncur dipipinya mendengar kata 'kencan'. "Hatiku sakit, Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong jujur.

Suaminya kembali menghela nafas dan mengusap lembut air mata Jaejoong. "Buka matamu. Lihat aku." perintah namja itu lembut –namun tegas. Jaejoong menurut. Ia membuka mata sembabnya dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, BooJae.." Dengan ucapan itu, Yunho menyebrangi meja makan dan mencondongkan badannya untuk mencium kening istrinya.

.

.

.

"Yunnie.. Kau tidak ingin berbicara sebentar dengan.. Anak kita, sebelum kau pergi?" tanya Jaejoong pelan –dan takut-takut. Mereka berdua –Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di balik pintu rumah. Yunho yang sedang memakai jaket dan membelakangi istrinya mendengus kesal. "Tidak." jawabnya pendek.

Raut wajah Jaejoong seketika berubah. Matanya menjadi sayu dan mulutnya menyunggingkan seringai sedih. "Waeyo..?"

"Anakmu ada di dalam perutmu. Percuma, apa pun yang kita katakan tidak akan terdengar olehnya."

Jaejoong serasa ditusuk dari belakang. Kata-kata Yunho tajam sekali. Hati yeoja yang berumur 25 tahun itu seolah tercakar –sakit dan perih. "Ini anakmu juga, Yunnie.. Dan apapun yang kita lakukan, anak kita mendengarnya.." ujar Jaejoong sedih seraya mengusap perutnya.

Yunho kembali mendengus. "Jangan konyol, Jae." sahutnya singkat sambil merapikan kerah jaketnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci bayi ini, Yunnie? Tidakkah kau mau.. Berusaha untuk mencintainya?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kemeja sekaligus tangan Yunho, ia mulai meneteskan air mata.

Oke. Yunho lelah. Ia capek dengan Jaejoong yang terus-terusan merengek dan memaksanya menerima kehadiran anak di dalam perutnya. Bukankah ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya sebelum ini? Yunho MEMBENCI anak di dalam rahim Jaejoong! Ia lantas berteriak murka seraya menepis kasar tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkram erat kemejanya. "AKU MUAK, OKE? LEBIH BAIK KAU GUGURKAN SAJA KANDUNGANMU!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Yeoja cantik itu terperangah tidak percaya ketika Yunho mengucapkan sederet kata yang menembus hatinya telak. Kakinya lemas seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya pusing. "Yunnie.. Kau.. Serius..?" tanya Jaejoong dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk pelan. Dadanya sesak dan berat.

Yunho melirik ke belakang dengan tatapan malas sekaligus meremehkan. "Sudah tentu aku serius! Sebelum perutmu bertambah besar dan kehamilanmu bertambah tua, semakin cepat kau gugurkan, semakin baik!" jawabnya ketus. Ia lalu berbalik dan menyentuh kenop pintu rumahnya. Namun, sebelum Yunho sempat membuka pintu kayu yang berwarna coklat tua itu, Jaejoong meraih kedua bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Ap –"

Belum selesai Yunho bertanya, Jaejoong dengan cepat berjongkok dan menyambar salah satu pecahan vas yang hancur karena lemparan bantal Jaejoong semalam –dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Yunho. Mata Jaejoong benar-benar merah. Bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya pucat, dan nafasnya menderu. Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ini.. Aku minta tolong.. Kau membenci anak ini kan? Kalau begitu, tolong bunuh dia.."

Yunho melotot tidak percaya. Tatapan tajam dan menusuknya ia layangkan pada mata Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat. Wajah Jaejoong pucat sekeruh kapur –pias. Badan istrinya itu gemetar sekaligus dipenuhi keringat dingin karena ketakutan.

"..Dan jangan lupa untuk membunuhku, karena aku tidak sanggup –AAH!"

Jaejoong memekik ketika suaminya meraih kasar pecahan vas di tangannya dan melempar tubuhnya ke dinding dingin rumahnya. Panas yang seolah membakar menghampiri hamparan punggung Jaejoong yang hanya berbalut kaus putih tipis.

PLAK!

"Brengsek." sahut Yunho kesal sehabis menampar istrinya.

Jaejoong akhirnya menangis. Pipinya perih sekali –Yunho mungkin menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Gusi dan otot di dalamnya berdenyut kencang. Giginya seolah patah –karena Jaejoong merasa kebas dan tidak merasakan apapun.

PLAK!

Jaejoong ditampar lagi. Kalau tadi Yunho menamparnya disebelah kiri, maka sekarang giliran pipi kanannya yang terkena layangan tangan besar Yunho. Rasa sakit yang familiar kini hinggap di kedua pipi bulatnya. Wajahnya memerah dihiasi bekas telapak tangan suaminya. Jaejoong hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Ia berpikir, mungkin setelah ia habis babak belur dihajar Yunho, ia bisa mati tanpa perlu membunuh dirinya sendiri, walau menyakitkan.

"Dengar sayang. Aku MENCINTAIMU, tapi aku MEMBENCI anak ini. Aku bisa membunuh anak ini, tetapi aku tidak sanggup membunuhmu. Kalau melenyapkan bayi ini hanya akan membuatku kehilanganmu, lebih baik tidak usah. Kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"Haah! Aaargh, sakit! Aah!" pekik Jaejoong ketika Yunho meremas perutnya kasar. Rasanya melilit dan sakit sekali. Kulit perutnya dicengkram kasar oleh jemari Yunho, membuat rahimnya seperti dicakar dari luar. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong yang nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Kemudian ia lepas genggaman tangannya di perut Jaejoong dan melempar pecahan vas ditangannya ke lantai. Bongkahan yang lumayan besar itu kembali pecah menjadi kepingan yang lebih kecil. "Aku berangkat. Jangan coba melakukan hal konyol seperti itu lagi, arra? Dan aku mau lantai rumah ini bersih ketika aku pulang. Kau juga tidak boleh keluar kalau wartawan atau pers masih mengintai. Oke?" titah Yunho seraya mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan pergi keluar rumah. Jaejoong merosot ke lantai dan tersentak ketika Yunho membanting pintu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Bulir putus asa mengalir di balik mata doe-nya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa ditusuk oleh pedang sampai ke otot-ototnya. Hati dan tubuhnya sakit. Hancur.

Setengah terisak, Jaejoong meraih pecahan vas yang paling dekat dengannya dan menggenggamnya erat –sehingga darah segar mengalir dari kulit dalam yang sobek karena irisan tajamnya. Namun Jaejoong tidak peduli –seluruh tubuhnya sudah kebas, sehingga ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Yeoja itu kemudian berlutut dan mengusap perutnya –masih dengan isakan tangis dan wajah yang berlinang air mata. "Aegya.. Jangan dengarkan ucapan appa ya.. Appa cuma bercanda.. Kita.. Kita pergi sama-sama ya?"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan memantapkan hatinya. Ia sudah siap. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah. Jaejoong tidak mau tahu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kepedihan yang seolah tidak berujung. Yeoja cantik itu menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya tepat diatas kepala –bersiap menghujamkannya ke perutnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

Aya'kyu : Hahaha, ini udah lanjut ya ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Mumut : Tau tuh, Yunppa emang tega banget -3- Hahaha, ayo ummaa ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

jung tae young : Ini udah lanjut, eonni ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Kakaichi : Mwo? Banget? ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

AngelFishy : Hehehe ^^ Buat chingu? Umm, Yunppa mau ngasih gak tuh ya? Hahaha ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

dina uknow : ^^ Pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Cho HyunMin males login : Happy end? Umm, chingu maunya happy end atau enggak? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

HaeRieJoongie : Nah, itu dia. Author juga bingung *plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

rikha-chan : Iya chingu ^^ Tau tuh, appa -3- Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

PGG : Wow, sabar chingu *elus dada Jaemma* #plak! Nusuk banget? Banget? ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

desysaranghesuju : Suka? Wah, syukurlah ^^ My Husband Protects Country? Itu nanti yah, abis UN, soalnya panjaaaang ^^ Pertanyaan chingu seputar fanfic ini akan terjawab ya, seiring berjalannya cerita ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

ZueTeuk : Mianhae, tapi ini fic request Okeee! ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

JyooraCecevi : Mwo? Oke ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

HISAGIsoul : Iya tuh, dasar si appa -3- Suka? Wah syukurlah ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

tyaaAR : Demi apa? ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

RistaMbum : Pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

jielf02 : Hehehey ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Booboopipi : Happy ending? Sip ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

shfly3424 : Wah, review kamu singkat sangat ya ^^' Ini udah lanjut ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Shin Ah Chan : Mwo? Masa sih? O.o Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Julie loveYunJae : Hahaha, demi apa, author ngakak baca review chingu! XD Salam kenal ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

YunYunJaeJae : Nee ^^ Dapet balasan? Sip! ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Sibumxoxo : Hehehe ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Sirius 4/5/12 : Hahaha ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

melly : Oh ya? Wah, syukurlah ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

jae : Oke ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

sweet haehyuk : Hahaha, aku demen nulis yang sedih-sedih sih ^^' 4/5/12 ch1  
>Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)<p>

Princess yunjae : Annyeong ~ ^^ Hahaha, kalau chingu sadar, mungkin cerita ini sedikit mirip dengan ficku yang lain ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo : ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

heesy : ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Iino Sayuri : Hihihi, aku bercanda ^^' Amiiin! Ngerepotin? Enggak kok! Kan ini request, toh aku juga udah janji ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

winda1004 : ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Oryzasativa : Mwo? Mengusik rasa ingin tahu? Benarkah? Padahal idenya pasaran gitu ^^ Okee ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Myblackfairy : Wow, dongsaeng udah langsung bisa nebak? Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Lee Kan-ah : ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Jung HoJoongie : Jaejoong hamil hampir dua bulan ^^ Hahaha, semua udah kejawab ya ^^ Ohh, kamu sweet banget nemenin Jae bobok ~ Aku senyum-senyum gaje sendiri baca review kamu, gak tau kenapa ^^; Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

PoLipo : Hahaha, oke ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Shippo Baby YunJae : Salam kenal ~ ^^ Okeee, siiip ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

p4nic : Nangis? O.o *nyodorin tisu* Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

Little Angel : Annyeooong ~ ^3^ *efek gemes, maka emoticonnya mohon dimaklumi* Tau laaah, ini kan reviewer yang selalu bikin aku gemes sendiri karena pen-namenya ^3^ Mwo, menarik? Ahaha, syukurlah ^^ Amiin #plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

jaexi : Ini lanjutannyaaaaa, happy reading ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Gomawo readerdeul, Hyo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kalian semua gemes sama Yunho (loh?) –oh, salah, maksudnya, Hyo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang nunggu lanjutannya ada sebanyak ini ^3^ *cium reader dan reviewer satu-satu***

**Oke, ini adalah fanfic terakhir yang Hyo update sebelum UN ^^ Untuk yang nunggu kelanjutan fic Hyo yang lain, sabar yaaa ~ Kalian bisa comment di sini, fanfic mana duluan yang reader mau Hyo lanjutin abis UN terlebih dahulu, karena mungkin ada yang terlampau tidak sabar dan gemes sama TBCnya ;) Silakan ~**

**Terus.. Gimana menurut reader, sepenggal konflik sebelum TBC? Reader maunya Jaejoong nusuk perutnya sendiri, mengiris pergelangan tangannya atau gimana? ;)**

**Mungkin masih ada yang gak ngerti sama kecelakaan Yunho dan Jaejoong, silakan dikatakan ~ Kalau masih ada yang tidak jelas, Hyo akan membuatnya dalam bentuk flashback, sehingga tidak monoton ^^**

**Dan untuk Iino Sayuri.. Ini gara-gara dibilangin sama temen nih, makanya next chapternya langsung Hyo update kilat! Padahal tadinya ga mau, maunya nunggu abis UN, cuman karena kata dia reviewnya banyak banget, Hyo penasaran TTATT Gimana pendapatmu tentang chapter ini?**

**Oh, satu lagi. Hyo lagi kebanjiran ide banyak banget. Dan untuk itu, Hyo mau kasih bonus fanfic berupa open request buat reader semua ~ Tapi sebelumnya, ada syaratnya, gampang kok ~ (open request kok ada syarat? ==')**

**Kalian harus menebak sesuatu (halah!). Hyo punya satu ciri khas dalam penciptaan ff, yang lumayan berbeda dengan writer yang lain. Hyo tidak pernah menggunakan ini dalam fanfic Hyo. Kekeke, hayooo, apa itu? Cukup mudah kok Dan open request ini tidak berlaku sama sekali untuk Iino Sayuri, kekeke ~ :P**

**Jawaban bisa kalian sertakan di review kalian soal cerita ini, ataupun di fb agar kesannya lebih misterius dan rahasia (APAAN SIH?) ;)**

**Oke. Itu saja ~ ^^**

**Lanjut atau berhenti?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. DBSK and all chara belong to their self and God. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission!**

**Main chara : Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s). So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : I'm Sorry, Yunho, But I Can't Take It Anymore**

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya –dan setetes air mata kepedihan meluncur dari ujung matanya. Pedih seketika menghantam hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memotong sisa hidupnya dan pergi bersama anaknya.

Ketika Jaejoong baru akan menghujamkan bongkahan vas itu ke perutnya, mendadak, sesuatu yang berbentuk cairan naik lagi dari lambungnya. Gadis cantik itu menjatuhkan bongkahan vas putih dan membekap mulutnya –mencoba tidak muntah. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Ahh.. Hahh.." erang Jaejoong ketika tubuhnya gemetar karena Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lambungnya. Merasa ingin muntah lagi, Jaejoong buru-buru berdiri dan menaiki tangga dengan tubuh yang tidak berdaya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa tangannya yang terayun lemas meneteskan darah sepanjang perjuangannya menuju kamarnya.

**. . .**

Mendapat ide bagus, Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meraih sebuah pulpen juga secarik kertas. Setelah menuliskan surat permohonan maaf untuk Yunho, dengan tubuh gemetar, Jaejoong pergi ke kamar mandi sambil membawa cutter. Pikirannya sama sekali kosong. Ia seolah seperti zombie. Tidak ada yang dinamakan takut saat itu.

Ia sudah siap. Jaejoong siap pergi.

Sambil menyalakan keran air hangat, Jaejoong memosisikan dirinya di sebelah bak mandi. Air matanya keluar lagi tanpa ia sadari. Jaejoong menangis bukan karena takut. Bukan. Ia.. Sejujurnya, ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Yunho, namja yang sangat ia cintai. Seraya membenamkan tangannya ke dalam air, Jaejoong merasakan, semua kenangan manisnya dengan Yunho –walau sedikit, berputar di depan matanya, berulur seperti film.

Saat ia dan Yunho pertama kali saling menggenggam tangan.

Saat Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Saat Yunho mengusap pelan air mata dari pipi putihnya kala ia menangis.

Saat Jaejoong dan Yunho berbagi morning kiss.

Saat ia dan Yunho sarapan penuh canda.

Saat Yunho membelai lembut kepalanya.

Saat Yunho memperlakukannya dengan manis.

Saat ia dan Yunho tertawa bersama –begitu bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Yunho.. Aku selalu mencintaimu.. Maafkan aku.."

Betapa orang terakhir yang dipikirkan Jaejoong adalah Yunho, bukan anaknya. Yunho adalah hidupnya, segalanya untuk Jaejoong.

**Cress.**

Dan perlahan, kesadaran Jaejoong pergi. Yeoja cantik itu menutup matanya dan tersenyum lega –walau perih mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

**Meanwhile..**

"So, I want you all to classify all the plant in front of you.."

Suara seorang yeoja yang bernama Jung Tae Young yang berpredikat sebagai guru Biologi menggema di sebuah ruangan yang mengerikan. Kenapa disebut mengerikan? Apakah ruangan itu berhantu, dimana hantu-hantu itu akan membunuhmu? Oh, bukan. Hanya saja.. Kau akan menemukan berbagai bagian anggota tubuh manusia yang masih sempurna di dalam berpuluh-puluh toples yang tersusun rapi. Kau masih bisa melihat dengan mata telanjang setiap inchi bagian sebuah detak kehidupanmu –jantung. Bau fosfor yang cukup pekat menambah mual siapapun yang masuk ke dalam lab Biologi ini.

Kibum yang asyik memperhatikan tanaman jagung yang berdiri tegak dalam pot dihadapannya mendadak disergap perasaan aneh.

Deg deg deg.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Suara-suara disekelilingnya memudar dan aneh –seperti suara kaset yang pitanya rusak. Otaknya dibanjiri kekhawatiran semu. Tangannya tiba-tiba dingin. Ia mengerjap untuk menghilangan tubuhnya yang merinding. What happened..?

"..Hey, Kim Kibum, do you hear me?"

Donghae mencolek bahu Kibum. Namja yang berstatus sahabat Kibum itu melirik ke arah Kibum dan kembali mencolek bahunya ketika namanya dipanggil guru –namun ia tidak menyahut.

"Kibummie, dipanggil Jung-seonsaengnim tuh!" bisik Donghae. Ia tidak mau dimarahi guru Biologi yang terkenal tegas itu karena tidak memakai bahasa Inggris.

"Kibum?" tanya Donghae heran ketika Kibum tidak menjawab. Gadis yang terkenal karena kepintarannya itu sedang melamun kosong, namun Donghae bisa melihat kelebat cemas yang kental di kelereng matanya. Pensil yang tadi ia ayunkan di atas kertas laporan sekarang diam dan termangu. Kibum seolah membeku.

Donghae baru akan memanggil Kibum lagi saat Kibum mendadak berdiri seraya terengah-engah. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan tubuh Kibum dibanjiri begitu banyak keringat?

Dengan cepat, Kibum berlari menuju pintu lab. Setelah melepas jaket putih lab, ia keluar dan membanting pintu. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan teman sekelasnya yang menatap kepergiannya tajam.

Tae Young mengernyit heran. "What's wrong with her, Donghae?"

Donghae menggeleng panik. "I.. I don't know, Miss. She suddenly run."

**. . . **

Kibum mengeluarkan handphonenya dari seragam sekolahnya. Perutnya bergolak takut. Ia kenal dengan perasaan ini. Tidak, tidak. 'Semua baik-baik saja!' Kibum meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Saking seriusnya mengotak-atik handphone untuk mencari nomor telepon kakaknya seraya berlari di lorong sekolahnya, Kibum tidak sadar kalau didepannya ada seseorang.

BRAK!

"Aduduh.." ringis Kibum ketika pantatnya menubruk lantai dengan cukup keras. Ia mendongak dan menemukan namjachingunya dalam posisi yang kurang lebih sama sepertinya –jatuh terduduk dan meringis. "Wonnie, aku –"

Kibum cepat-cepat mengerem mulutnya ketika ia melihat Im-seonsaengnim sedang melihat ia dan Siwon dengan tajam. Karena ia tidak memakai bahasa Inggris kah?

Yah, bahasa Inggris memang bahasa pengantar dan bahasa yang diwajibkan di sekolah internasional ini. Peraturannya cukup tegas dan sedikit memaksa soal ini. Jangan heran kalau banyak murid yang berkeliaran dengan menenteng kamus di sekolah ini.

"Are you alright, Bummie? Sorry, I didn't saw you.." sahut Siwon tulus seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Kibum berdiri. Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega –untung handphonenya tidak jatuh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Err, by the way, I.."

"So, are you ready to go with me?"

"I.. I can't go this afternoon, I had.. I had some business.. I'll call you later!" jawab Kibum dengan bahasa inggris yang kacau karena panik. Peduli apa kalaupun Siwon tidak paham.

"But, why –Hei, Kibummie!" sahut Siwon heran ketika kekasihnya lari dari hadapannya dengan wajah panik. Ada apa sih? Siwon baru akan mengejar Kibum kalau saja yeojachingunya tidak masuk ke dalam WC wanita.

Huh. Kencannya batal.

**. . .**

"Oh, ayolah, cepat angkat, Heechul-eonni!" sahut Kibum panik. Ia meremas sisi wastafel untuk menyalurkan kekalutannya.

"Yeoboseyo, Kibummie?"

"Oh, akhirnya! Eonni, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Tentu saja semua baik –"

"Eonni, perasaanku tidak enak! Benar umma sama appa baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum sangsi.

"Iya! Barusan aku menelepon mereka!"

"Lalu.. Kenapa aku merasa takut, eonni?"

"Mollayo.. Mungkinkah.. Jaejoong?"

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Namun detik selanjutnya Kibum menarik nafas. "Eonnie, tolong jemput aku disekolah, jebal. Aku tunggu!"

"Eh? Tapi –"

Tut. Kibum mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Ia lalu mengatur nafasnya. Tidak boleh kalut atau panik. Kalau terburu-buru, semuanya malah menjadi kacau.

Luar biasa. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan kontak batin. Sebuah perasaan yang menghubungkan setiap batin dengan orang yang dicintainya. Begitu kuat dan kokoh.

.

.

.

"Coba kau lihat dulu, Kibum. Apa diluar ada wartawan atau pers?" tanya Heechul seraya mematikan mesin mobil. Yeoja yang kini bermarga Tan itu lalu memakai topi dan kacamatanya –sebagai penyamaran. Kibum yang berada di jok belakang lantas mencondongkan badannya ke sisi kiri mobil, selanjutnya ke kanan, dan terakhir ia menoleh ke belakang. "Sepi, tidak ada orang. Kurasa tidak ada wartawan. Ayo, eonni. Aku takut!" seru Kibum sambil memakai jaket dan melirik ke kaca spion.

"Oke." jawab Heechul pendek.

Jpret.

Kibum dan Heechul sama sekali tidak menyadari bunyi jepretan kamera saat mereka masuk ke rumah YunJae. Wanita yang memotret mereka tersenyum senang.

**. . .**

"EONNIII! JAE EONNII!" teriak Kibum begitu ia masuk ke rumah YunJae. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu langsung berlari –melangkahkan kaki jenjang dan putihnya ke arah dapur. Sementara Heechul terpaku melihat tetesan darah yang tidak begitu kentara di lantai. Butiran molekul merah itu tersebar di sekeliling bongkahan vas yang tidak begitu besar.

Apa-apaan ini? Tidakkah ada yang membereskannya? Ini bisa saja melukai orang!

Heechul akhirnya berlutut dan mencolek cairan merah itu. Baunya anyir sekali. Mendadak, perasaannya tidak enak. Sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan menghantam ulu hatinya. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Tubuh Heechul seketika lemas seolah tidak bertulang ketika melihat tetesan darah yang juga berada di anak tangga keramik rumah YunJae. "Kibummie!" jeritnya spontan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kibum sudah berdiri di samping Heechul. Remaja itu mengernyit bingung melihat kakak tertuanya duduk berlutut, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melongo hebat ketika mengikuti arah pandang Heechul.

"Tidaak! Jaejoong eonnii!" jerit Kibum histeris. Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau tanggapan Heechul, Kibum berlari menaiki tangga. Pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal mengerikan. Bulir kecemasan mulai muncul di kening putihnya. Kibum tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa reflek ini. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

**. . .**

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Jaejoong eonni! Buka pintunya! Eonni didalam kan?" tanya Kibum sambil menggedor pintu kamar YunJae dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya memukul gagang pintu yang terkunci itu frustasi.

Heechul menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan –mencoba tenang. "Minggir, Kibum, biar aku dobrak." Kibum terperangah mendengar ucapan kakaknya, namun ia menjauh dari pintu. Heechul mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mendendang gagang pintu persis disebelah lubang kunci.

BRAK!

Klek.

Heechul mengangguk puas dan menurunkan kakinya ketika mendengar bunyi patahan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis –seolah meremehkan seraya mengatakan 'itu mudah'. Kibum mengerjap kagum, lalu ia menyentuh pintu coklat tersebut. Gadis jenius itu terperanjat ketika pintu itu berayun terbuka tanpa ia sentuh gagangnya sama sekali. Kibum beringsut masuk. "Lock-nya patah." lapornya pada Heechul.

Heechul menyeringai. "Tidak sia-sia Hannie mengajarkanku Martial Art."

Kibum mendengus kecil mendengar kesombongan kakaknya, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berbisik lirih. "..Jae eonni?"

Mendengar suara kucuran air dari kamar mandi yang ada dipojok ruangan, kontan Heechul berlari ke depan kamar mandi. Kibum mengekor dibelakangnya.

Dan mereka berdua terkesiap menemukan kakak sekaligus adik mereka yang sangat cantik duduk berlutut disamping bak mandi besar dengan tangan kiri yang masuk ke dalam bak. Suasana kamar mandi panas sekali –seperti sauna. Air berwarna putih terus mengucur dari kran yang terbuka –namun anehnya, air yang meluber dari bak itu berwarna merah segar.

"EONNI!" jerit Kibum penuh ketakutan. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri kakak keduanya, berlutut di belakang tubuh Jaejoong, dan mengeluarkan tangan Jaejoong dari dalam bak. Kibum terperanjat ketika melihat irisan yang melintang di sekujur nadi Jaejoong. Darah segar mengalir tanpa hambatan dari sana. "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Eonni!" sahut Kibum takut seraya mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong.

Tubuh Heechul yang berdiri di ambang pintu mendadak lemas melihat Kibum yang mengeluarkan tangan penuh darah Jaejoong dari dalam bak. Seraya menahan jeritannya, yeoja tinggi itu membekap mulutnya dan berjalan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat ke arah wastafel. Dengan tangan yang berguncang luar biasa kencang, Heechul membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil kapas, hansaplast, dan gulungan kain kasa.

"Kemarikan tangannya!" seru Heechul keras sambil berjongkok di depan tubuh Jaejoong. Kibum menyodorkan tangan kiri Jaejoong dan dengan cekatan, Heechul menekan nadi Jaejoong dengan keras –membuat aliran darah keluar lebih deras. Setelahnya, tanpa pikir panjang, ia merobek bajunya dan mengikat pergelangan tangan adik pertamanya dengan kencang dari kain bajunya. Mata dan hidung Heechul merah –siap menangis.

Kibum sudah menangis terlebih dahulu. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat kakaknya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti ini. Kakaknya yang pintar, yang cantik, yang hebat, yang luar biasa, jadi seperti ini.. "Yunho brengsek! Apa lagi yang kau perbuat, hah?" desis Kibum tajam. Ia menopang tubuh Jaejoong sementara Heechul mengobati luka iris di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Bibir Heechul bergetar ketika tubuh Jaejoong mendingin. Tidak! Dengan cepat, Heechul menaruh kapas di atas luka Jaejoong dan menekannya kuat. Darah langsung merembes ke serat halus itu. Setelahnya, ia membalut pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan kasa. Cukup untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Kibum terisak pelan ketika mengusap keringat di wajah Jaejoong –entah karena panas, atau takut, atau sakit, Kibum tidak tahu. Dari ekspresi tenang yang Jaejoong tampilkan, semua orang pasti mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jaejoong mati bahagia. Namun Kibum tidak percaya itu. Tidak mungkin tidak sakit ketika kau melukai dirimu sendiri.

Dan Jaejoong tidak boleh mati!

Kibum semakin terisak ketika ia menelusuri eonni yang paling dekat dengannya itu. Wajah Jaejoong basah –karena keringat dan air dari bak. Mukanya pucat dan putih –darahnya seolah habis tersedot. Nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya hampir-hampir tidak terdengar. Bibirnya terkatup, biru dan putih. Matanya terpejam pasrah, dan Kibum melihat semburat air mata diujung mata itu. Sebagian surai hitam rambut Jaejoong basah.

Heechul menarik nafas panjang dan mengalungkan tangan Jaejoong di belakangnya dan berdiri perlahan. Kibum ikut berdiri seraya mengalungkan tangan Jaejoong yang dibebat kasa di belakang lehernya pula. Tangannya ia susupkan di belakang punggung Jaejoong.

"Kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya Heechul. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tidak panik maupun histeris.

"Jangan!"

"Waeyo?"

"Ini akan masuk berita!"

Ah, benar juga. Lepas dari kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong adalah istri 'gelap' Yunho, namun percobaan bunuh diri ini pasti menarik untuk diliput pers.

"Kita kerumah eonni saja, jebal.." mohon Kibum. Mana bisa Kibum dan Heechul membawa Jaejoong pulang, sementara Kangin –ayah mereka sangat marah dan juga Leeteuk –ibu kandung mereka sangat marah dan kecewa atas perilaku Jaejoong?

Heechul menarik nafas. "Oke." sahutnya setuju.

.

.

.

**YunJae's house, 11 PM.**

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Pecahan vas masih berserakan di lantai ketika ia mendengar bunyi pecahan kecil saat sepatunya menginjak salah satu pecahan –sama seperti tadi pagi. Apa Jaejoong tidak mendengar perintahnya? Yunho menghela nafas dan membanting pintu. "JAE!" teriaknya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya ada rumahnya yang gelap dengan sinar bulan yang menyusup dari celah jendela yang menggemakan teriakannya.

Namja sukses itu kembali menghela nafas. Dengan decakan kesal, ia naik ke atas dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Membuat keramik itu bergetar dan menghasilkan bunyi dentuman keras. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Yunho sangat lelah. Recording untuk video klip terbarunya sukses menyedot seluruh energinya. Dan, siapa yang tidak marah melihat rumah yang berantakan kala dirimu butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan?

**. . .**

"Jae?"

Yunho membuka pintu dengan sedikit rasa panik yang merayap di tengkuknya. Heran bercampur takut menghampiri Yunho ketika Yunho menemukan kamarnya gelap gulita. Aneh. Cukup aneh, karena biasanya Jaejoong tidak akan mematikan lampu sebelum Yunho pulang atau tidur diranjang mereka. Keganjilan kecil ini cukup membuat Yunho bingung.

Ragu, Yunho menurunkan resleting jaketnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu. Suhu di sekelilingnya menurun dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendingin –saking dinginnya, seolah membeku. Ia takut. Ada apa ini? Melihat siluet manusia yang sedang bergelung dibawah selimut, Yunho memanggil nama istrinya lagi dan menyibak kain tebal itu.

Laki-laki itu terperanjat ketika hanya ada beberapa bantal yang ditumpuk sehingga membentuk siluet kepala. Ada selembar kertas diatasnya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Yunho meraihnya.

Dengan diterangi sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela yang tidak ditutupi oleh tirai, namja musang itu bisa melihat, tulisan dalam kertas itu samar dan berantakan dengan bekas tinta yang tersapu kotor. Belum lagi tetesan air disudut kertas kecil tersebut. Kertas di tangannya bergelombang –sepertinya baru saja kering. Meski kabur dan berbayang, namun Yunho masih bisa membacanya. Ia menyipitkan mata tajamnya.

**Thank you for everything, Yunho. With this, I promise I won't bother you anymore. Goodbye. Jung Jaejoong. **(Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Yunho. Dengan ini, aku berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Selamat tinggal. Jung Jaejoong.)

Deg!

"A-apa-apaan?" Yunho meremas kertas itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Angin dingin yang menyusup masuk dari ventilasi jendela kamarnya bercampur dengan rasa takut yang membuncah datang dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuh aktor itu.

Setelah meremas dan melempar kertas itu sembarang, ia cepat-cepat menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dan seketika, Yunho terpaku. Tetesan darah yang menghitam menjejak ke kamar mandi. Bulu roma namja itu praktis berdiri tegak. Sengat listrik ketakutan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mana istrinya? Kenapa ia meninggalkan pesan ambigu seperti ini?

"Tidak! Jaejoong! Jae –"

Ucapan Yunho terpotong ketika bau anyir darah pekat menyapa indra penciumannya. Reflek, Yunho menjulurkan tangannya –mencari saklar– untuk menyalakan lampu kamar mandinya yang pintunya baru saja ia buka dengan kasar. Pikirannya seketika kosong melihat bak mandinya dipenuhi air berwarna khas darah –merah.

Tubuh Yunho ambruk dalam posisi berlutut. Dadanya serasa dihimpit dan diremas kencang –ia tidak sanggup bernafas. Surat yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong.. Tetesan darah hitam yang menuju kamar mandi.. Bak mandi yang digenangi darah..

ASTAGA! Kemana Jaejoong? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Darimana asal darah itu? Apa dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja? Apa –hei, persetan dengan bayinya! Mau bayi itu lenyap tak bersisa juga, Yunho tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang.. istrinya!

"JAEJOONG! SH*T!" teriak Yunho panik. Ia buru-buru meraih handle pintu dan berdiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Main cast : - Jung Yunho**

**- Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Yunho Need Jaejoong..**

"Keadaannya parah. Kondisinya bisa dikatakan kritis."

Wajah Kibum, Heechul dan suaminya –Tan Hangeng, memucat mendengar vonis sang dokter.

"La-lalu, bagaimana kondisi kandungannya sekarang?" tanya Heechul dengan bibir bergetar.

"Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum panik sekaligus cemas.

"Jangan bercanda, Chun.." sahut Hangeng seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya, Yoochun. Sang dokter forensik yang diberondong perkataan tersebut menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kibum-ssi, Heechul-ssi, aku dokter forensik, bukan dokter kandungan. Dan Han-hyung, aku tidak bercanda. Denyut nadi Jaejoong-ssi lemah. Dan jujur saja, aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya."

Jawaban Yoochun membuat kepanikan merayap dipunggung Heechul dan Kibum. Kakak beradik dengan kulit putih itu lantas saling lirik. Masing-masing dari mereka bisa melihat kecemasan dan beribu pertanyaan yang tergambar di kelereng mata sang saudara kandung. Sudah hampir 30 menit Yoochun memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong di dalam kamar tamu rumah Heechul, dan mereka berharap Yoochun membawa kabar baik karena Jaejoong sudah ditangani dokter. Tapi ternyata..

"Boleh.. Kami masuk?" tanya Kibum ragu. Yoochun mengangguk. "Tapi jangan ribut."

Ketika Heechul dan Kibum masuk, Yoochun menatap Hangeng tajam. "Kau mau tahu yang sejujurnya, hyung?"

"A-apa?"

"Jaejoong-ssi hampir tidak akan bisa diselamatkan, bukan kritis."

"Mwo?" teriak Hangeng kaget.

"Aku serius. Dia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Tubuhnya dingin sekali. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada yang biru dan lebam."

Biru.. Dan lebam? Astaga, tidak mungkin seorang Jung Yunho berani memukul istrinya sendiri, sebenci apapun dia terhadap Kim Jaejoong! Hangeng tergagap. Bibirnya mengeluarkan serentetan kata yang tidak jelas. Sang dokter yang tahu bahwa sahabatnya panik sekaligus tidak percaya hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Han-hyung. Tapi, jujur saja, aku tidak sanggup menanganinya. Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja kerumah sakit sih? Tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapat izin untuk meminta kantong darah atau elektrokardiograf dari rumah sakit!"

Dan tanpa disangkanya, Hangeng berlutut di depannya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Posisinya seolah meminta tolong dengan amat sangat. Mata Hangeng terpejam rapat. "Kumohon, Yoochun-ah. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong sekarang ini."

Yoochun memegang kedua pundak Hangeng dan dengan gerakan halus, ia menyuruh Hangeng berdiri. Hangeng menurut. Yoochun menghela nafas dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam jas dokternya ketika Hangeng menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Akan kucoba. Tapi.. Boleh aku tahu alasan hyung tidak mau membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Giliran Hangeng yang menghela nafas. "Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." angguk Yoochun mantap.

Hangeng kembali menghela nafas. Diliriknya pintu kamar tamu yang sedikit terbuka karena Heechul tidak menutupnya rapat. Dari celah tersebut, Hangeng bisa melihat, Kibum dan Heechul duduk di samping tempat tidur, disebelah tubuh Jaejoong –yeoja yang sudah dianggap Hangeng seperti yeodongsaengnya sendiri– yang terbaring lemah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, istriku dokter kandungan, hyung. Kalau hyung mau, aku bisa memanggilnya untuk segera kemari."

Hangeng mengangguk pelan. Dan dokter muda yang ada di sampingnya merogoh handphone putih dari saku jeansnya dan mencari sebuah nama di kontak –Kim Junsu, istrinya.

**Meanwhile..**

Kibum dan Heechul diam. Mereka merenung dan memandangi tubuh putih dan wajah cantik Jaejoong. Kalau biasanya wajah itu selalu tersenyum lebar kala Kibum dan Heechul ada disamping Jaejoong, kali ini wajah itu diam dan penuh dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang kentara.

"Eonni, apa yang membuatmu tidak berpikir panjang seperti itu? Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang aku dan Hee eonni yang mencemaskan eonni?" tanya Kibum seraya meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sebeku es. Sebutir air mata jatuh lagi dari matanya melihat kakaknya terbaring tak berdaya seperti itu.

Heechul sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa pun semenjak masuk ke kamar tamunya. Ia diam, dan hanya memperhatikan tubuh adik pertamanya yang pucat –hampir seperti mayat– juga nafasnya yang benar-benar hampir tidak kedengaran sama sekali.

"Siapa eonni? Si Yunho itu ya?" tanya Kibum lagi. Suaranya serak.

Heechul ikut terbawa suasana. Matanya mendadak panas dan berair. Se-tidak-dekat apapun Heechul dengan adik-adiknya, mereka tetap satu keluarga. Lahir dari rahim yang sama. Tentu sesama mereka akan merasa kesakitan kala yang lain juga kesakitan.

Kibum membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tidak sanggup dan akhirnya menangis tersedu di pinggang tangan Jaejoong. Heechul meneteskan air mata tanpa ia sadari, namun ia tetap diam ketika air hangat itu menuruni wajah putihnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. "Hei, dongsaeng, bangunlah. Jangan membuat semua orang takut." sahutnya seraya mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun ketika istrinya selesai memeriksa Jaejoong.

Junsu menghela nafas. Matanya sayu ketika menatap ke arah ke empat orang di depannya. "Kandungannya lemah. Aku lihat ia mengalami tanda-tanda keguguran."

Yoochun melirik ke arah Kibum yang matanya membulat, Heechul yang terperangah, dan Hangeng yang memasang wajah tidak percaya sekaligus shock.

"Ja-jangan bohong, dokter.." sahut Kibum pelan.

Junsu menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong. Bagian pribadinya mengalami perdarahan hebat, dan aku melihat bagian dari jaringan dinding yang robek mengalir keluar bersama bercak darah." Ia menjawab dengan nada prihatin.

Hangeng memeluk tubuh Heechul yang gemetar hebat dan mengelus kepalanya. "Lalu..?" tanya Hangeng.

Junsu kembali menggeleng. "Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggunya sadar, lalu melihat reaksinya ketika aku menginjeksikan antibiotik untuk memastikan apakah kandungannya sudah luruh atau belum."

Jantung Heechul dan Kibum serasa ditusuk dengan belati ketika Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

'Yunho brengsek! Brengsek! Bejat!' maki Kibum dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, ia mencakari tangan bagian dalamnya dengan kukunya.

.

.

.

"KUMOHON, HYUNG! CEPAT BANTU AKU CARI TAHU DIMANA JAEJOONG!"

"YA! Video klipmu lebih –"

"VIDEO KLIPKU TIDAK PENTING, HYUNG! JAEJOONG LEBIH PENTING!"

Seharian ini, Yunho tidak keluar rumah sama sekali. Sedari pagi, ia sibuk membersihkan darah dan pecahan vas di rumahnya. Ia lakukan semua itu dengan menggerutu –lebih karena takut dan cemas daripada marah. Setelahnya, ia sibuk membolak-balik buku telepon dan menelepon seluruh rumah sakit di seluruh Korea Selatan –mencari apakah ada pasien bernama Jung Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk, dengan menyamar sebagai suami yang bernama Jung Min Hyuk. Dan ia baru saja menelepon managernya –yang sedari pagi mengontaknya karena tidak kelihatan di kantor agensi– untuk membantunya mencari tahu keberadaan Jaejoong.

Klik.

Dengan nafas memburu karena kesal, Yunho mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak dan membanting handphonenya kencang ke arah lantai.

**PRAK!**

Layar handphone _touch-screen _itu seketika menggelap ketika tubuh telepon genggam itu membentur keramik dan hancur. Yunho menggeram. Ia masih belum puas! Ia masih ingin marah! Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Yunho berjalan mendekati sebuah kaca antik besar di ruang tamunya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Ia bisa melihat refleksinya sendiri di cermin besar itu.

Bola mata yang sarat dengan emosi dan perasaan yang meluap dan bercampur aduk. Berwarna merah, karena Yunho ingin sekali menangis. Hidung yang kembang-kempis karena luapan amarah. Bibir yang terkatup rapat. Rahang yang mengeras kencang, sampai-sampai urat lehernya menegang. Dan wajah yang memerah karena marah, sedih, takut, dan bingung. Yunho melihat, sudah ada genangan air mata di bawah kelopak matanya. Ia lantas menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dalam sebuah teriakan.

"AAAH, SIAAAAL! JAEJOONG, WHERE'D YOU GO? SH*T!"

**PRANG!**

Yunho meringis ketika buku-buku jarinya menancap tajam di kaca. Perih. Namun ia tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Bahkan ia hanya melirik sekilas ketika jari-jarinya mulai mengeluarkan darah karena serpihan kaca yang menancap dalam. Setitik air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan tidak sanggup lagi bertengger di pelupuk matanya.

Seraya menarik tangannya dari kaca, mata Yunho mulai meneteskan deras air mata yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia kontrol. Namja tinggi itu mengusap kasar air matanya dengan jari yang berdarah, membuat warna merah itu tersapu di tulang pipinya. Ia membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan terengah-engah. Ia baru menyadari kalau bajunya basah karena keringat.

Yunho tertunduk, namun ekor matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang tersembunyi di antara pot di meja kecil yang terletak di samping sofa yang ia duduki. Dengan nafas putus-putus dan terbatuk-batuk, Yunho meraih pigura itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Jaejoong –istrinya yang cantik dan manis, sedang memeluk lehernya, sementara Yunho sendiri sedang mencium pipinya yang chubby dan putih bersih. Air mata Yunho jatuh lagi ketika melihat betapa senyum Jaejoong tampak begitu tulus dan bahagia. Betapa senangnya Yunho saat mencium pipi Jaejoong. Betapa gelak tawa mereka kala itu begitu hangat.

Betapa Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong..

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Apa salah Yunho?

Dengan tangan gemetar, Yunho mengembalikan bingkai foto yang sedikit berdebu karena tidak pernah tersentuh itu kembali ke tempatnya. Kemudian, ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Air mata yang masih tidak mau berhenti ia usap pelan.

Langkahnya lemas dan gontai ketika berjalan menuju meja telepon. Orangtua Jaejoong adalah orang yang pertama kali terpikir dalam benak Yunho untuk mencari Jaejoong. Ditekannya nomor rumah Jaejoong dan menunggu tersambung.

"Yoboseyo." Yunho mengenali suara itu. Kangin. Ayah Jaejoong yang kelewat tegas.

"A-ah, yoboseyo, ahjussi, aku –"

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kangin dingin dan menusuk.

Yunho memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas. "Apa.. Apa Jaejoong ada disitu, ahjussi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-ah, Jaejoong sudah menghilang seharian ini. Aku menemukan suratnya di kamarku, d-dan a-aku –"

Jangan heran kalau Yunho bicara tergagap pada Kangin. Jujur saja, Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana sebuah tamparan keras dan kencang mendarat di pipinya ketika ia meminta izin menikahi Jaejoong karena kecelakaan tersebut. Perihnya minta ampun. Pipinya merah dan bengkak berhari-hari. Saat itu, mungkin saja Kangin akan menonjok dan membunuh Yunho saat itu juga kalau saja Leeteuk dan Jaejoong tidak menahannya.

Ironisnya, Jaejoong juga kena tampar oleh Kangin. Ia ditampar dua kali. Yang pertama karena Jaejoong berani melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum menikah, yang kedua, karena Jaejoong hamil. Yunho masih ingat, Heechul, kakak perempuan Jaejoong, mengintip dari ambang pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya sinis dan tajam. Sementara Kibum, adik perempuan Jaejoong, mengintip dari dapur dengan air mata dan tatapan penuh dendam ke arah Yunho. Leeteuk berderai air mata.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

Miharu-chan : Jinjjayo? ^^ Gak suka GS? Wah, mianhae, hehe ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Mutiaraaaaaaa : Oke, usulmu Hyo pertimbangkan ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Blue Darkflash'sky : Nee, gwaenchana ^^ Salam kenal, panggil aku Hyo aja ^^ Bikin Yunho menderita? ^^b Rapi dan enak dibaca? Masa sih? Gomawo ^^ Chingu maunya Jaemma mati gak? :D Fav? Gamsahamnidaa ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

rikha-chan : MWO? Gak boleh gitu, chingu (- -') Bikin Yunho menderita? ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Sibumxoxo : Hahaha, jawabanmu salah XD Gomawo, udah selesai kok UNnya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

SingingBell : Hehehe ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

RistaMbum : Hehehe ^^' Chingu mau Jaemma gak mati? :D Mianhae, itu saudara Hyo kemarin ^^' Jurus make up? XDDD Maunya Jaemma hidup atau mati? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

alia choi : Hahaha, hwaiting Jaemma! Gomawo! Mind to review again?

PoLipo : Wow, slow chingu, hehe ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

HISAGIsoul : Wah, jangan pake –ssi, Hyo aja ^^ YooSuMin? YooSu udah ada ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Aya'kyu : Hahaha, amin ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Cho MiNa : Amin ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Kim Soo Hyun : ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Jung HoJoongie : Haha, reviewmu gak gaje kok ^^ Hahaha, tapi serius, review chingu bikin Hyo ngakak XD

Cho HyunMin : Annyeong ~ Happy end? Sip ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again?

YunYunJaeJae : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Rasain! Hahaha ^^ Yang jepret HeeBum? Ada deeh XD Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Jantung mau copot? O.o Gomawo! Mind to review again?

yu : Nee ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

park ha mi : Mwoya? ._. Aigooooo, jangan nangis, chingu *nyodorin tisu* Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Lee Ae rin : Yunho sebenernya gak mau punya anak, itu kan kecelakaan, chingu XD Yunho menderita? Sip ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Little Angel : Annyeong anaknya Leeteuk ^^ *seenaknya* #plak! Siksa Yunho? Sip ^^b Mianhae, itu saudara Hyo kemarin ^^' Gomawo perbaikannya! Gomawo! Mind to review again?

keyta : Mianhae, masalahnya ini request-an ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

anon : ._. Ini siapa ya? XD #plak! UKK sukses? AMIIIIN! Salam juga dari Hyo XD Gomawo! Mind to review again?

ZueTeuk : Selamat chingu, chingu yang menang, hehe ^^ Ngomong-ngomong, apa chingu keberatan kalau cerita chingu aku buat setelah cerita ini selesai? ^^ Soalnya ceritanya familiar.. YunJae? Waduh, ini kan ceritanya mereka lagi pisah ^^ Tapi Hyo usahain deh ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Park Minnie : Heechul enggak begitu deket sama adik-adiknya ^^ Iya, betul itu! #emosi *Elu yang buat ceritanya begini, pabbo!* #plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again?

HaeRieJoongie : Yunho gak mau punya anak chingu, itu kecelakaan XD Yang jepret-jepret? ^^ Tau tuh, Yunho, reader pada minta lu cepet sadar -.- Gomawo! Mind to review again?

caxiebum : Siksa Yunho? ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again?

onew always : Ini udah lanjut ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Princess yunjae : Hehe, nae gwaenchana ^^ Mwo? Sadis amat itu? TT^TT Iya, yang nulis tetep aku lah :D Mianhae, kemarin itu saudara aku ^^' FF pasti daebak? Ah, chingu berlebihan ^^ Yang lain juga aku selesain pelan-pelan kok ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Julie yunjae : Salam kenal juga ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

PGG : Yunppa emang kejam -3- Hahaha, gapapa chingu, Hyo malah demen kalo yang review panjang-panjang ^^ Easy, chingu-ya ^^ I hope this is long enough to make you satisfied ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Shippo Baby YunJae : Hahaha, slow, chingu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Mumut : Nyiksa Yunho? Sipp ^^b Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

tyaaAR : Yunho gak mau punya anak, itu kecelakaan, chingu XD Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Empet? Hahaha, sabar chingu ^^ Buat Yunho menderita? Sipp ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again?

AngelFishy : Mwo? Anaknya buat chingu? Jaejoongnya gak rela XD Terimakasih sarannya, udah Hyo praktekin ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Riyu : Oke ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Myeolchi's wife : Halooo ~ ^^ Mianhamnida, itu kemarin saudaraku ^^' Mwoya? Masa sih? Hahaha, gomawo ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

winda1004 : Hahaha, semoga dengan ini, chingu makin cinta sama cerita ini ya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Erchun : Annyeong ~ Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Gak suka GS? Mianhamnida, ini request-an soalnya ^^ Si abang? XD Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang ya Gomawo! Mind to review again?

yolyol : Hahaha, jangan dong chingu ^^ Kalau dihajar, ntar Jaemma sama siapa? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

nobinobi : Bikin emosional? O.o Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Oryzasativa : Kayak dikejer bom? XD Apa yaaaa? *plak! Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

melly : Mwoya, pake batu meteor? XD Gomawo! Mind to review again?

yunjae always : Chingu maunya Jaemma mati atau enggak? ^^

Enno KimLee : Ceritanya bagus? Syukurlah chingu suka ^^ Ide bagusnya ya itu, bunuh diri XD Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Myblackfairy : Waaa, jangan tabok Yunho, saeng XD Gak mau Jaemma meninggal? ^^b Nyambung kok, dia kan the real dictator *digoreng Heechul oppa* Saeng suka? Syukurlah ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

jaexi : Lempar Yunho pake batu? XD Gomawo! Mind to review again?

desysaranghaesuju : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Hahaha, sabar chingu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Heesy : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Dhiilaah : Annyeong :) Hyo imnida ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Sibumxoxo : Hola ~ Hahaha, asal ada yang review sih, aku gak keberatan upload cepet ^^ Wah, mianhae, tapi dia gak bisa sembarangan upload yang lain ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Choi Jihwa : Buat Yunho menderita? Sip ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Minnie Trancy : Gak mau Jaemma mati? ^^ Sipp! Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Kim Soo Hyun : Kena karma? *smirk*

jielf02 : Jaemma hidup? ^^ HaeHyuk? Itu on progress, sabar ya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

JJRed : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Wilted Rose : Hahaha, oke ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

dianavl : Tau tuh, Yunppa nyebelin -3- Gomawo! Mind to review again?

sweet haehyuk : Hahaha, sabar chingu ^^ My Husband Protects Country udah update ya, kalau Goodbye Days lagi on-progress ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

jae : Hahaha, mianhae chingu-ya, tapi bukan begitu plotnya ^^ Tapi terimakasih sarannya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo : Haha, plotnya emang begitu, tinggal disimak (?) aja ceritanya XD Gomawo! Mind to review again?

EllaWiffe : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Wah, mianhae, tapi plotnya bukan begitu, tapi terimakasih idenya Gomawo! Mind to review again?

5 : Hahaha, mungkin ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

Kakaichi : Because I was trying to make something different than usual, so there's variance ^^ Hope you like it ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again?

**A/N : Annyeong annyeong annyeong ~**

**KESIMPULAN REVIEW : KALIAN SEMUA SEMAKIN CINTA SAMA YUNHO XD *PLAK!**

**Tapi kok kayaknya pada kesel sih, sama Yunho? ._. Dia cinta kok sama Jae, cuman gak demen aja sama anak yang Jae kandung, keke ~**

**Oh ya, Hyo minta maaf buat chapter kemaren. Si I main nambah-nambahin A/N aja, seenaknya -.- Udah tulisan banyak typo.. Ckckck..**

**Engng, untuk reader semua, panggil aku Hyo aja ya ^^ Soalnya kalau dipanggil 'thor'-'thor' gitu.. Berasanya asing ._.**

**Okelah.**

**Continue or stop?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please! **

**Main cast : - Jung Yunho**

**- Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo (s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Tell me whether this is real.. Jaejoong?**

Kibum menghela nafas ketika handphonenya terus menjerit. Leeteuk pasti cepat-cepat menyuruhnya pulang. Hmh, padahal Kibum masih ingin disini, paling tidak sampai Jaejoong sadar. Tapi bisa terbayang amukan Kangin kalau Kibum sampai tidak mau pulang. Kemarin saja ia sudah menginap di rumah HanChul, masa iya sekarang ia ingin menginap lagi? Yeoja cantik itu lantas berdiri dari tepi tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Eonni, aku.. Pulang dulu.. Eonni tidak boleh tidur terlalu lama dan membuat semua orang khawatir.. Kalau.." Ucapan Kibum terpotong ketika ia merasa matanya mulai panas. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa meneteskan air mata lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah meraung-raung seharian, hingga air matanya seolah habis.

"..Kalau aku datang besok, eonni.. Eonni harus sudah bangun.. Ya?" pinta Kibum ke arah Jaejoong yang memejamkan mata dengan begitu damai. Nafasnya halus dan tanpa beban. Tapi, tubuhnya masih seperti salju –putih pucat dan dingin. Kibum baru menyadari, badan Jaejoong ternyata mengurus. Terlihat dari tangannya yang mengecil. Di punggung tangan kirinya itu terdapat selang infus kecil yang melintang, sementara di tangan kanannya terdapat selang infus kecil yang beralirkan darah.

"Kibum pulang dulu, Jae eonni.. See you.." Kibum meremas tangan Jaejoong yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan keluar.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Kibum melihat kakaknya di sofa –Heechul, tertidur di dada Hangeng. Suaminya memeluk Heechul dengan mesra dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Meski sedikit terhalang badan Hangeng, Kibum bisa melihat wajah eonni-nya dipenuhi guratan lelah. Kelihatan sangat capek sekali.

Dengan tanpa suara, Kibum berjalan mendekati Hangeng dan mencolek bahu kakak iparnya. "Han oppa, aku pulang dulu, ne?" bisik Kibum. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Heechul.

"Pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap saja, Kibummie? Sudah gelap, bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri." balas Hangeng dengan suara tidak kalah pelan.

Kibum menggeleng. "Umma sudah menelpon sedari tadi, menyuruhku pulang."

Hangeng mengerjap. "Kalau begitu, biar ku antar." Kibum cepat-cepat menahan tangan Hangeng yang akan menggoyang tubuh kakaknya untuk membangunkannya dan kembali menggeleng. "Aku bisa naik taksi. Aku pulang ya, oppa. Malam." sahut Kibum pelan seraya meraih tas ranselnya di salah satu sofa.

"Hati-hati." bisik Hangeng. Kibum mengangguk, dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, ia keluar dari rumah HanChul.

**. . .**

Kibum berjalan gontai. Lesu. Ia tidak semangat melakukan apapun sama sekali saat ini. Bahkan berjalan saja rasanya malas. Ia lalu berhenti dan mendongak. Langit gelap dan bergemuruh. Sama sekali tidak ada bintang. Tidak ada bulan penghias langit. Kibum mendengus jengkel –entah kenapa dan untuk apa.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar deru mesin yang mendekatinya. Benar saja, sepuluh detik kemudian, sebuah motor berhenti tepat di sisinya. Sang pengemudi membuka helm dan menaruhnya di stang, dan terpampanglah wajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon. "Bummie?"

Kibum mengerjap. "Siwon?"

"Kau habis dari rumah kakakmu?" tanya Siwon seraya melirik rumah HanChul.

Kibum mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah Siwon. "Aku.. Ada sedikit masalah.." Lalu ia menunduk dengan wajah sendu.

Siwon mengangkat dagu Kibum dan menatap mata yeojachingunya telak di mata. "Ada apa? Mungkin.. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya. Kibum bersyukur disekitar jalan ini gelap, sehingga ia yakin Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang panas dan memerah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak dekat, namun tetap saja.. Wajah Siwon yang tampan, dihiasi mata setajam elang, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih, rahang yang tegas, dan bibir yang tipis membuat Siwon.. Sempurna di mata Kibum.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanya Kibum. Siwon mengangguk mantap. Kibum menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, besok saja aku ceritakan.."

Siwon mengangguk –paham. "Kau mau pulang kan? Ayo, biar kuantar." Sahut Siwon seraya menyodorkan sebuah helm dari ganjalan motornya, lalu ia memakai helmnya sendiri. Kibum mengangguk, memakai helm pemberian Siwon, lalu naik ke motor besar itu.

"Sudah? Pegangan ya." Sahut Siwon lagi. Kibum lantas melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang besar Siwon, dan yang ia tahu, dua detik kemudian, mesin motor menyala dan mesin itu melaju kencang.

**Meanwhile...**

"Astaga, ada apa dengan wajahmu, oppa?" tanya Park Min Rin histeris ketika pasangan kencannya itu masuk ke ruang rias dengan wajah lebam dan biru di sekitar mata. Ia menghambur panik ke arah Yunho setelah sebelumnya menyambar tisu. "Astagaaaa, oppaaa.." sahut Min Rin lirih seraya mengusap lembut luka Yunho.

Yunho diam. Ia hanya memandang lekat-lekat wajah cantik aktris di hadapannya. Park Min Rin cantik. Wajahnya putih tanpa noda dan bulat –khas yeoja Korea. Polesan dan sapuan warna make-up di wajahnya menegaskan setiap unsur di wajahnya –mata yang bulat, lipatan mata dengan eye-shadow pink, pipi chubby dengan sapuan blush-on, dan bibir merah menggoda. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menggairahkan dibanding Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang cantik, yang beribu kali lebih sempurna dari Park Min Rin. Jaejoong..

"Oppa.. Waeyo? Gwaenchana?" tanya Min Rin lembut seraya menepuk pipi Yunho pelan ketika ia melihat Yunho yang malah menerawang kosong. Yunho menggeleng, dan ia baru saja akan menjawab saat manajernya masuk ke ruang rias dan memutar tubuh Yunho.

"Ya! Kemana –Omonaa! Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya manajer Jung Yunho –Kim Min Na. Ia terkejut dan shock melihat wajah artis yang ditanganinya babak belur. Yeoja tinggi itu mengguncang tubuh Yunho –meminta jawaban. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, Yunho malah menepis tangan manajernya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke cermin besar yang dikelilingi lampu –siap dirias. Kim Min Na mengangkat tangannya dan menggeleng, lalu ia keluar ruangan dengan schedule Yunho di tangannya.

Yunho menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ia menyeringai sedih melihat tulang pipinya bengkak dan biru. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuhnya. Sama sekali tidak terasa apapun. Kebas. Mungkin saking kencangnya tonjokan Kangin. Lalu jemarinya meraba ujung bibirnya yang coklat –bekas darah yang mongering. Perih. Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Wajahmu hancur. Apa lagi yang bisa ku rias? Bagaimana kau akan tampil live di sebuah acara music dengan muka seperti itu?" tanya sang penata rias dengan wajah bingung. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mulai mengoleskan sebuah krim di wajah Yunho dengan merata. Sebisanya saja.

Yunho diam. Bola matanya menatap lekat sepasang bola mata di refleksi cermin. Lalu ingatannya melayang-layang ke peristiwa tadi siang.

**(Yunho's flashback on)**

Ragu, Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah Jaejoong. Kangin cepat-cepat menyuruh Yunho untuk datang kerumahnya dan 'mendiskusikan' apa yang di maksud oleh Yunho di telepon.

Leeteuk membuka pintu. Wajahnya sarat akan kebencian. Yunho mengedip dan menghela nafas. Keluarga Kim memang benar-benar benci dan dendam padanya. Leeteuk sering dijuluki malaikat karena kebaikan dan sifatnya yang lembut –Yunho tahu dari cerita-cerita Jaejoong–, namun sekarang wajah itu bahkan enggan tersenyum melihat Yunho. "Masuk." Sahut Leeteuk pendek seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Yunho menahan nafas ketika lirikan tajam Kangin menyambutnya saat ia masuk. Auranya tidak enak. Ya Tuhan. Rumah ini dan seisinya memang selalu menolak kedatangan Yunho. "Duduklah." Sahut Kangin pendek seraya menunjuk sofa single tanpa pembatas di hadapannya dengan lirikan mata.

Yunho menurut. Ketika ia menghempaskan tubuhnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jujur, ia takut.

"Dimana anakku?" tanya Kangin tajam. Leeteuk datang dan duduk di sebelah kanan Kangin.

"A-aku tidak tahu, ahjussi, aku –"

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Kangin tajam sekali lagi ketika Yunho tergagap.

Yunho menarik nafas sebelum menjawab mantap –berusaha mendiamkan jantungnya yang serasa melompat-lompat. "Jaejoong menghilang, ahjussi. Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau perbuat padanya sebelumnya?"

"Aku bertengkar kecil dengannya tadi pagi, l-lalu, ketika pulang, aku menemukan tetesan darah, makanya aku panik dan –"

Mata Kangin membulat. "MWOYA?" Yunho menunduk. "Hei, jangan menunduk, pengecut!" sahut Kangin penuh amarah.

Leeteuk memicingkan matanya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu tidak bisa diremehkan. "Apa.. Kau main tangan? Jujur!"

Yunho mengangguk ragu. Leeteuk membekap mulutnya. Seketika, Kangin berang.

"BRENGSEK!"

**BUAGH!**

"Kangin!" jerit Leeteuk melihat suaminya berdiri dan meraih kerah Yunho, sehingga menantunya terangkat dan menonjoknya tepat di kepala.

**BUAGH!**

Kangin kembali menonjok Yunho. Kali ini tepat di pipi. Yunho meringis. Pelipisnya panas sekali. Rahangnya seolah bergeser dan patah ketika Kangin meninjunya di pipi. Berdenyut-denyut dan perih. Sakit sekali. Ia rasa, satu giginya tanggal di dalam karena ia mendengar bunyi patah, sekaligus dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang gusinya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia kembali meringis ketika luka bekas tonjokan Kangin seketika memerah dan mengeluarkan darah. Perih sekali saat tersentuh udara. Andai Yunho tahu, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ia menamparnya.

**BUAGH!**

Kali ini, jemari Kangin yang terkepal mendarat sekali lagi di pelipis yang sama. Perih yang dirasakan Yunho membengkak.

"Kangin! Stop!" jerit Leeteuk panik melihat Kangin seperti orang kesetanan. Ia sudah berhenti memukuli Yunho, tapi sekarang Kangin mencekik lehernya. Wajah Kangin merah padam –takut bercampur amarah tersirat jelas disitu. Nafasnya memburu.

Yunho termegap-megap ketika paru-parunya terasa perih karena tidak ada pasokan oksigen. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya meronta. Yunho mungkin sudah akan mati lemas karena tidak bernafas kalau Leeteuk tidak memaksa tangan besar Kangin lepas dari lehernya.

"Kau.." tuding Kangin. Jemarinya menunjuk Yunho yang terhempas ke sofa.

"Cari dia sampai ketemu! Atau ku bunuh kau!" ancam Kangin tidak main-main.

Yunho tidak menjawab –ia sibuk terengah-engah.

**PLAK!**

Kangin yang geram karena Yunho tidak menjawab, menamparnya tepat di bibir Yunho. Yang ditampar hanya bisa pasrah. "Aku tidak takut padamu! Jangan kau pikir mentang-mentang kau artis, aku takut jika kau mengajukan gugatan! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kalau sempat aku lihat tubuh Jaejoong luka sedikit saja, kupatahkan lehermu!"

"Aku.. Agh.. Hah.. Ti-tidak.. La.. Lakukan.. Itu.." jawab Yunho. Dadanya sakit sekali. Namun ia berusaha menjelaskan pada Kangin, bahwa ia tidak akan melaporkan Kangin atas tuduhan pemukulan. Benar. Jaejoong hamil karena Yunho, dan mungkin juga.. Mungkin.. Menghilangnya Jaejoong tidak lain.. Karena Yunho, meski Yunho menolak mati-matian gagasan itu.

Leeteuk terisak di belakang Kangin.

**(Yunho's flashback off)**

Yunho tidak sadar kalau ia sudah selesai dirias. Sebuah kacamata hitam menghalangi pandangannya pada kaca terang di hadapannya. "Nah, ini untuk menyamarkan lukamu." sahut sang penata rias. Ia lalu bertepuk tangan puas akan hasilnya.

Park Min Rin berjalan mendekati Yunho dengan langkah anggunnya. Sepatu hak tingginya bergema lembut di dalam ruangan. Gaun putih yang ia pakai membalut tubuh indahnya –membuat siapapun terpesona akan kecantikan sang artis. "Oppa, ayo ke stage." sahutnya lembut seraya meraih tangan Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dan berdiri, lalu ia sedikit merapikan jasnya, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang rias dengan tangan yang menggamit Park Min Rin mesra. Seperti pengantin baru.

Dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari suara jepretan halus yang menangkap momen mesra itu. Sang yeoja yang memegang kamera menyeringai jahat.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Siwonnie, aku masuk dulu ya?" tanya Kibum seraya melepaskan helmnya. Ketika Kibum menyodorkan benda bulat itu ke hadapan Siwon, namjachingunya malah menarik tangannya dan melumat bibirnya selama 2 detik. Cukup membuat jantung Kibum berhenti berdetak sesaat. "Yaaa! Choi Siwon!"

Siwon tertawa dan kembali memakai helm miliknya. Diambilnya helm merah dari tangan Kibum dan menaruhnya di ganjalan motor dan menghidupkan mesinnya. "Aku pamit. Sweet dream, Kibummie-yeobo ~ " sahut Siwon seraya mengedip genit. Kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya, membuat Siwon terpana sesaat. Lalu Siwon menghidupkan mesin motornya dan pergi.

Kibum menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati pekarangannya. Ketika ia baru akan membuka pintu rumahnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara ibunya menangis. Leeteuk tersedu.

"Hiks.. Jaejoong.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Teuki.. Dia baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan anaknya.. Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong? Hiks.. Jae.."

Kali ini Kangin tidak menjawab.

Kibum menghela nafas, lalu ia berusaha mengatur ekspresinya agar kelihatan biasa saja –selayaknya anak yang capek sepulang sekolah, lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku pulang!"

Leeteuk cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

**. . .**

Setelah mencuci muka dan ganti baju, Kibum mengistirahatkan badannya dengan tiduran di atas tempat tidur nyamannya. Ia meraih remote TV dan menyalakan benda kecil itu yang terletak persis di hadapan tempat tidurnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia meraih sebuah bantal kucing –kado ulang tahun dari Siwon.

Layar TV menampilkan acara musik malam yang sangat disukai Kibum. Namun matanya membulat ketika menemukan Yunho dan Park Min Rin yang menjadi MC. 'WHAT? Bikin hilang nafsuku untuk menonton saja!' batin Kibum kesal. Lalu ia menggerutu pelan.

Dan Kibum reflek melempar boneka kesayangannya ke layar TV ketika Yunho mencium Min Rin –atas provokasi penonton. "Yunho jelek! Sialan!" sahut Kibum seraya menjulurkan badan untuk mengambil bonekanya yang terjatuh. Sejujurnya, Kibum benci punya kakak ipar artis tidak berperasaan seperti Yunho. Mungkin, kalau Yunho tidak menghamili dan membuat hidup Jaejoong berantakan, Kibum akan menyukainya, karena wajah Yunho yang cukup tampan dan kharismanya yang kuat.

Mata Kibum sekali lagi membulat ketika wajahnya cukup dekat dengan layar TV. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, sebuah memar yang terdapat di bawah kaca mata yang dipakai Yunho. Otak jeniusnya otomatis bekerja. Apa.. Appa memukulnya?

Kibum bergidik. Ia lalu mendekap boneka kucing itu dada dan mencium 'wangi' Siwon yang samar.

.

.

.

**Somewhere..**

"Hahaha, aku suka cara kerjamu! Kau menyelundup dengan bagus! Foto-foto ini akan menghancurkan karir seorang Jung Yunho! Tinggal tunggu waktunya, hahahaha! Good job, Jung Hyun Hyo!"

Sang yeoja yang berdiri di seberang sang namja yang tertawa-tawa puas, menyeringai jahat. "Kalau begitu, boleh saya minta bayaran saya?"

Sang namja meraih sebuah amplop tebal dari lacinya, masih dengan tangan yang memutar foto hasil jepretan tangan kanannya. "Silakan! Kalau kau bisa memberiku lebih banyak foto, amplop itu akan lebih tebal daripada yang sekarang!"

"Terima kasih, Boss." sahut sang yeoja senang seraya mengendus lembaran Won di dalam amplop itu.

.

.

.

**01.20 KST**

**YunJae's Room**

Yunho berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Tidurnya gelisah. Tidak bisa diam. Sesekali ia meremas seprai dengan kencang. Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulutnya menggumamkan dan memanggil-manggil sang istri. "Jae.. Hah.. Jae.." Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menjerit keras. "TIDAAAK! JAEJOONG, JANGAN PERGI!"

Matanya terbelalak setelah ia berteriak. Yunho buru-buru duduk ketika ia menyadari matanya mulai menghangat. Ya ampun, jangan bilang ia akan kembali menangis..

Yunho meremas rambutnya. "Jaejoong.. I miss you.." Dan benar saja. Setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

**HanChul's Guest Room**

Ruangan itu sepi. Hening. Damai. Selain suara tetesan cairan infus, tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar. Namun sang pasien yang tergeletak meneteskan air mata dari sudut kelopaknya.

Mulutnya terbuka kecil dan ia berbisik lirih. Jemarinya bergerak pelan. "Yun..Ho.."

.

.

.

Putih. Putih. Putih. Dan putih.

Hanya satu warna yang dilihat Jaejoong setelah mengitari tempat luas ini. Hanya ada warna putih yang tidak berujung. Kemanapun ia berjalan. Kemanapun ia melihat. Atas, bawah, samping kiri, samping kanan, depan, belakang. Putih dan putih yang terbentang luas.

Jaejoong berjalan bingung. Ia tidak berhenti hilir-mudik, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk atau tempat yang bisa membawanya keluar dari dimensi aneh ini.

Namun matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang berdiri diam dan mematung. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya. "Hei!" teriaknya. Siapa tahu seseorang itu bisa membantunya.

Jaejoong terpaku ketika ia melihat jelas wajah orang itu, meski dari kejauhan. Itu.. Yunho..

"Yunho! Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Ia gemas ketika Yunho tidak melihatnya –seolah tidak mendengarnya. Tatapan suaminya itu jatuh pada sebuah objek kosong di depannya. Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ia langkahkan kaki panjangnya, namun sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan mengganjal kakinya, sehingga ia tersandung dan jatuh. "Aw!" ringisnya. Ketika Jaejoong mendongak, tubuh Yunho perlahan menghilang ditelan kabut. "Yunho? Yunho!"

.

.

.

Putih. Putih. Putih. Dan putih.

Hanya satu warna yang dilihat Yunho setelah mengitari tempat luas ini. Hanya ada warna putih yang tidak berujung. Kemanapun ia berjalan. Kemanapun ia melihat. Atas, bawah, samping kiri, samping kanan, depan, belakang. Putih dan putih yang terbentang luas.

Yunho mendengus. "Ini tempat apa sih, sebenarnya? Heiii, haloooo, ada orangkaaaaah?" teriak Yunho.

Namja itu kembali mendengus jengkel ketika gemanya memantul, menandakan hanya ada dirinya yang berada disitu. "Halooooo!" teriaknya lagi. Tidak kapok.

Suara Yunho kembali memantul. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dan ia terperanjat menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Yunho meringis ngeri melihat perut istrinya –diperut datar itu tertancap sebuah pisau. Sorot mata Jaejoong sendu saat bertatapan dengan matanya. Wajahnya menampilkan raut sedih sekaligus kecewa.

"JAE!" teriak Yunho. Seketika, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari.

Anehnya, meskipun ia sudah berlari –bahkan sampai tersengal-sengal, Jaejoong masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya –berjarak cukup jauh dari Yunho. "Jae.. Hah.. Jae.." sengal Yunho. Persetan! Ia harus terus berlari untuk mencapai istrinya. Yunho ingin memeluk Jaejoong, menciumnya, dan mencabut pisau yang menyakitinya.

"Aaarsh.." ringis Yunho. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat berlari. Ia membungkuk dan memegang ulu hatinya yang perih luar biasa, lalu ia mendongak. Yunho terperanjat ketika Jaejoong merengut kecewa dan membalikkan tubuhnya –pergi menjauh.

"TIDAAAAAK! JAEJOONG, JANGAN PERGI!"

.

.

.

Ikatan batin.. Terhadap orang yang dicintainya.. That's true, and what had happened to YunJae was real..

**TBC **

**Review Reply : **

Iino Sayuri : Yuri-ah suka? ^^ Yunho sesekali emang perlu dibikin nangis :P Efek keluar wamil? XD UN? Alhamdulillaaaaah, Hyo bisa ^^ Sama-sama ~ Lanjut, Yuri-ah? Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Little Angel : Annyeong, Little Angel-ah ^^ Seneng ketemu chingu lagi, hohoho ^^ Penasaran sangat sama cerita ini? Waah, bikin reader tambah penasaran aaaaah, kekeke ~ *plak! Hahaha, Hyo gak ngerti maksudnya ._. Angel eyes no jutsu? XD Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Booboopipi : Hiahaha, sabar chingu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Park Ha Mi : Amin :'( *plak! Oh ya? Waduh, aku jadi malu ;3 Gomawo udah nunggu! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Shippo Baby YunJae : Boleh boleh boleeeh ~ ^^ Sembunyiin? Waduh, kalau Jaemma disembunyiin terus bisa-bisa Yunppa bunuh diri beneran, hehe ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

anon : Hahaha, TBC itu emang kata yang paling nyebelin dalam sebuah story ;3 Apakah ini sudah panjang? ;) Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

nobinobi : O.O *nyodorin tisu* Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

kyucute14 : Hahaha, sabar chingu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Sibumxoxo : Oke! ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

HaeRieJoongie : Hyo line 95 ~ ^^ Oh ya? Wah, Hyo jadi malu ;3 Gamsahamnida! Mau HanChul? Sip, ditunggu aja ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

loveyunjae : Silakan ~ Itu kecelakaan, chingu, aslinya Yunppa tuh gak mau punya anak ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

jaexi : Bikin Yunho kesakitan? Sip! ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

yolyol : Wow, santai chingu *elus dada Teuki* #plak! Wah, sayang sekali, tapi appa Kangin gak bisa tergantikan (?) Eh, chingu juga taekwondo? Sabuk apa? :D Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Seo Shin Young : Nee, gwaenchana, ini Kibum nyempil ^^' Ini juga ceritanya pasaran, eonni ^^' Waa TToTT Lap disini aja, eon ~ *sodorin tisu* Gapapa, eonni, Hyo malah seneeeng banget kalau review itu panjang ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Park Minnie : DHUAR! *tembak!* (?) Hyo yang kasih pelajaran, Minnie-chan ^^ ~ *plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

JJRed : Request? Waduh, bukannya gak boleh chingu, masalahnya Hyo udah hutang FF banyak banget, belum lagi FF Hyo yang belum selesai TToTTv Iyaaa, betul, Hyo gak pernah pake POV ^^ Boleh chingu, tapi di-pending. Masih mau? ;) Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

SingingBell : Silakan ~ ^^ Baru selesai UN nih, hehe ~ Like it? Gamsahamnida ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Hikakuroiiivy : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Waah, masa review dibilang nyampah sih? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

QueenDeeBeauty : Loh, kok Hyo? Dia tuh yang harusnya tanggung jawab! *tunjuk Yunho* #plak! Eh? *bingung* Haha, betul tuh, tobat Yunppa, kiamat udah di depan mata ~ Kembaliii ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Kim kwang eun : Keren? Omo, makasih, padahal abal begini ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

alia choi : Amin! Wah, orang ke3? Boleh juga tuh *smirk* **Yunho : ANIYA! Gue udah dibikin kejem begini sama si author *tunjuk Hyo*, sekarang muncul orang ke 3 yang mau misahin gue sama Jae? ANDWAE! Apa salah gueee? **Hahaha, Yunppa juga gak setuju ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

ai-chan : Mwo? O.o *nyodorin tisu* Panggil Hyo aja ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Caxiebum : Iya yah, tapi semoga chapter ini lumayan panjang ^^ Hahaha, sumpah demi apa Hyo ngakak baca review chingu XD Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Y : Kecelakaan, chingu ~ Nae, gwaenchana ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

zurihaeun : Nee nee ~ Bagus? ^^ Gomawo ~ Omo? O.o *nyodorin tisu* Nae, Hyo malah seneng kalo review itu panjaaaaaang ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Miharu-chan : Gak bisa bayangin? Semoga di chapter ini udah bisa bayangin, kekeke ~ *Plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

yoyojiji : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Apakah ini cukup panjang? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

tyaaAR : Annyeong ~ ^0^ Hahahah ~ Gapapa, panggil Hyo biasa aja ^^ Nae, Hyo justru seneeeeeeng banget, kalau review panjang ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Princess yunjae : Oooh, tidak bisa chingu ~ ^^ Selalu sedia tisu? Serius? O.o Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

winda1004 : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Myeolchi's wife : Apakah chapter ini udah panjang? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Lee Ae rin : Buat Yunho semakin menderita? Sip! ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

rikha-chan : Jaemma, anakmu nangis *tunjuk rikha-chan* #plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Oryzasativa : Annyeong annyeong ~ ^^ Hahaha, Hyo ngakak baca review chingu XD Hahaha, sabar, chingu ^^ Nae, Hyo seneng kalau ada yang baca ff Hyo sampe kebawa perasaan XD Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Kim Soo Hyun : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo : Nee ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

jae : ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

AngelFishy 'ga sempet login : Alhamdulillah ~ ^^ Amiiin! Nae Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

nyanil joongie : Eoh? O.o *nyodorin tisu* Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Dhiilaah : *Jaemma peluk balik* Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Kiri Devil : Nae, Devil-ah.. Summary kadang menipu ^^' Bagus? Waaa, gomawo ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

YunYunJaeJae : Buat Yunppa lebih menderita lagi? Sipp ^^b

desysaranghaesuju : Puas? Wah, chingu kejam, hehe (- - )'v Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Minnie Trancy : Ini udah lanjut ~ Yaiyalah, Yunho mana bisa idup sih, kalau gak ada Jaejoong? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Jung HoJoongie : Iya nih XD Aiggooo, jangan guling-gulingan, Jung-ah *eh, marga kita sama XD Nae, gwaenchana X3

**A/N : Alohaaaaaaa ~ *ala Hawaii* #plak!**

**Ada yang mau protes sebentar nih.. **Yunho : Hei, kenapa kalian semua membenciku? Apa salahku? Aku mencintai Jaejoong! ***lirik Yunho gak peduli***

**Haha, mianhae reader kalau chapter kemarin pendek banget.. Udah 4ribu word lebih, jadi Hyo pikir udah cukup panjang.. Eeeh, ternyata panjangnya di Review Reply, mianhae.. Update kilat deh sebagai permintaan maaf *bow***

**Oh ya, yang mau Hyo update ff lain, bisa ngomong di review, atau terror Hyo di FB ^^**

**Jadi, lanjut? Cukup?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please! **

**Main cast : - Jung Yunho**

**- Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo (s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : She Finally Wakes Up**

"Yunho! Kau salah! Kau seharusnya membelai paha Min Rin setelah menciumnya! Kau sebenarnya membaca script tidak sih?" Sang pengarah marah karena Yunho berkali-kali salah ketika memperagakan koreografinya. Sudah banyak sekali waktu yang terbuang-buang percuma. Sudah lebih baik kalau Yunho meminimalisir kesalahannya, tapi ini? Yunho malah berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan pada adegan yang sama. Bikin orang jengkel saja!

Yunho menunduk. "Mianhae." sahutnya singkat.

Min Rin menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekati sang pengarah. "Sudahlah, Kwang-oppa, mungkin Yunho-oppa sedang capek hari ini.."

"Baiklah, kita break 15 menit! Dan aku tidak mau kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, Yunho-ssi! Sekali lagi kau salah, lebih baik kita batalkan pembuatan video klip ini!"

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Manajernya datang dan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Cobalah untuk professional. Sekali ini saja, oke? Setelah itu, kau bebas bermuram durja." bisiknya di telinga Yunho. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih Yunho seperti ini. Diam melamun kosong. Ia bisa memakai topeng palsunya saat berada di atas panggung dengan tersenyum palsu, namun selebihnya ia mematung seperti zombie. Tidak ada nyawa.

Jangan salahkan Kim Min Na. Yeoja itu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari tahu keberadaan Jaejoong yang mendadak hilang seperti hantu. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Jadwal Yunho yang padat membuatnya tidak bisa berada di dunia luar terlalu sering. Ia harus mengurus segala keperluan Yunho.

Sebenarnya Min Na mengerti perasaan Yunho. Ia tahu, sebesar apa ketakutan Yunho. Ia tahu, seberapa besar rasa bersalah Yunho. Dan ia juga tahu, betapa.. Betapa inginnya Yunho menangis karena semua ini..

Mendapati Yunho hanya diam, Min Na menyerah dan pergi mendekati seorang penata rias.

"Oppa, kau sedang ada masalah? Mungkin kau bisa cerita sedikit padaku, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kubantu.." sahut Min Rin lembut setelah mencium pipi Yunho. Yunho menggeleng –namun masih tetap diam. "Hwaiting, oppa!" sahut Min Rin lagi seraya menggenggam tangan Yunho. Yunho tetap diam. Ia tidak menepis atau melepas tautan tangan itu.

Jujur saja, Yunho merindukan sentuhan hangat seorang wanita. Apa pun itu. Dan wanita yang biasanya ada disampingnya sudah pergi. Padahal ia masih membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Jadi, jangan tuding Yunho kalau ia tidak menolak kontak itu.

Hei, jangan bilang Yunho sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Min Rin?

**. . .**

Alunan musik terdengar di ruangan tempat video klip musik itu. Musik yang menghentak-hentak khas K-pop mengalun kencang. Terlihat Yunho yang sedang memakai setelah jas dan kemeja rapi menari dengan gaya sensual bersama pasangannya, seorang artis yang akhir-akhir ini sering digosipkan kencan karena kedekatan mereka –Park Min Rin yang memakai mini dress dengan bagian belahan dada dan paha yang terbuka lebar. Membuat siapapun mereguk ludah melihatnya.

Yunho mencium dan melumat bibir Min Rin di bawah sorotan lampu set, dan ketika alunan musik sampai ke nada beat yang lumayan menghentak, jantung Yunho berdetak keras. Wajahnya panas. Ya Tuhan, Yunho tidak mau.. Tapi ia harus professional!

Yunho memejamkan mata dan mendorong tubuh Min Rin merapat ke dinding dari belakang. Ekspresi Min Rin seolah menampilkan bahwa ia sudah memekik, membuat Yunho harus melanjutkan ke adegan berikutnya.

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku.. Jaejoong, percayalah, aku masih mencintaimu! Ini script!

Kalimat di atas memenuhi dan membanjiri otak Yunho saat ia selesai mengosongkan otaknya. Ia berusaha melakukannya dengan cepat. Memasang wajah seperti serigala yang sedang kelaparan, mengelus paha mulus Min Rin, merabanya hingga ke bagian pribadinya, memutar tubuh Min Rin, melumat bibir yeoja itu sekali lagi, dan terakhir, meraba belahan dada Min Rin yang sedikit tersingkap.

Bukannya nafsu, yang ada, Yunho malah merasa hatinya hancur. Ia merasa begitu jahat. Ia merasa begitu bersalah. Dadanya sesak. Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong kalau ia melihat ini? Pasti hatinya sakit sekali. Sudah berapa kali Yunho menyakiti istrinya? Tidak terhitung.. Dan adegan ini pasti semakin menorah luka di hati Jaejoong, tidak perduli seberapa palsunya apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

'Mianhae, Jaejoong..' ucap Yunho terus-menerus di dalam hati, seperti doa. Ia berharap Tuhan benar-benar menyampaikannya pada Jaejoong, kalau bisa. Wajahnya panas sekali.

Yunho bernafas lega ketika sang pengarah mengucap lantang. "You did well this time, Yunho-ssi! Good!" Seketika Yunho membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sebuah gumaman, lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari secepat kilat ke kamar mandi.

"Oppa!" pekik Min Rin, namun Yunho tidak memperdulikannya.

Yunho mencuci mukanya diatas wastafel, lalu ia mendongak dan terkejut mendapati dirinya menangis. Astaga..

"AARGH! MAAFKAN AKU JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho dengan seluruh tenaganya. Air mata berlelehan dari mata elangnya. Ia lalu memukul wastafel dengan sisa tenaganya.

Entah kenapa, ia tahu Jaejoong mengawasinya, meski Jaejoong jauh darinya. Karena Jaejoong memang selalu melihatnya.. Yunho yakin itu..

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjap sayu. Matanya menangkap warna putih langit-langit kamar yang tidak asing. 'Apa.. Aku sudah mati..?' batinnya. Tapi..

Nyawa Jaejoong seolah kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia mengernyit lemah menyadari bahwa masker oksigen terpasang di depan hidungnya. Pantas saja nafasnya terasa segar. Ia juga menyadari bahwa sesuatu melingkupi tangan kanannya. Karena tidak sanggup mendongak dan menoleh –demi Tuhan, sekujur tubuhnya serasa ditebas oleh pisau sekarang–, Jaejoong akhirnya meremas tangannya untuk memastikan benda apa yang sedang menggenggamnya. Tangan..

Kibum seolah tersengat listrik ketika tangan Jaejoong meremas tangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati mata Jaejoong sudah terbuka dan menatap langit-langit dengan sayu –lemas. Kibum memekik senang ketika tubuh itu kembali hidup setelah satu minggu lebih terombang-ambing di batas kematian. Kelegaan membanjiri dadanya mendapati kakaknya hidup. Dan ia menjerit kencang. "JAEJOONG EONNI! HEECHUL EONNI! HAN OPPA!"

Jaejoong seketika merasa lelah mendengar teriakan Kibum. Tubuhnya seolah dihantam dengan mobil saat Kibum menjerit. Sakit. Tubuh seseorang yang baru sadar memang tidak bisa diberikan rangsangan secara tiba-tiba, dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya, dan kali ini, ia berharap semoga ia tidak pernah bangun lagi.

**. . .**

"A-Ah, ss-sakit.. Ah!" teriak Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menembus bagian pribadinya, menariknya dari alam bawah sadar dan membuatnya terbangun dari pingsannya secara tiba-tiba. Dunianya yang hitam perlahan memudar.

Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong sedikit mendongak dan ia menyadari bahwa kakinya ditekuk dan dikangkangkan oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya seketika gemetar hebat. Takut menerpa ulu hatinya. Takut! Takut! Siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?

"Tenanglah, Jaejoong-ssi, kami hanya ingin mengobatimu. Kami tidak akan melukaimu." sahut seorang namja seraya mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang seminggu lalu biru karena tamparan Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat menyadari ada dua orang asing yang sedang menyentuhnya. Matanya mulai memanas. Ia ingin menjerit, namun sesuatu seperti menahan suaranya keluar.

Takut! Takut!

'Tolong!' teriak Jaejoong panik dalam hati.

"A-ah! Ah! Sakit! S-sa-kit! Hentikan! St-op..! Ah! Aah!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak ketika bagian pribadinya serasa dirobek paksa. Sesuatu yang dingin menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Luar biasa dinginnya. Jaejoong berada di puncak ketakutannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang sedang menyentuh tubuhnya, terlebih.. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"Yun.. Ho.. Tolong.. Ah! Aah!" Jaejoong kembali menjerit dan memanggil nama suaminya. Kemana Yunho? Biasanya ia akan selalu ada disamping Jaejoong! Kemana dia?

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kibum dan Heechul dengan wajah khawatir karena mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. "Ada apa..?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

Seorang yeoja meluruskan kembali kaki Jaejoong dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Park Junsu lantas berdiri dan tersenyum lebar. "Little Jung is alright! Kim Jaejoong-ssi tidak keguguran!"

Jaejoong terengah-engah dan menangis pelan. Air matanya keluar deras. Tubuhnya semakin berguncang hebat. Rasa takutnya menyeruak dan tidak terkendali. Kibum segera memeluk Jaejoong, begitu pula Heechul –menyebabkan tubuh Yoochun sedikit terdorong. "Jangan memeluknya terlalu kencang, Kibum-ssi, Heechul-ssi. Biarkan dia bernafas dengan nyaman." tegur Yunho.

Park Junsu tersenyum dan meraba perut Jaejoong yang mulai buncit pelan. "Kandunganmu baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Syukurlah. Sebentar lagi kehamilanmu sudah berumur empat bulan."

"Empat.. bulan?" tanya Heechul heran.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja! Mukaku kan enak sekali untuk dipandang! Itulah mengapa ahjumma yang sedang hamil tadi terus-terusan melirikku!"

"Hahaha! Kau? Yang ada, orang semakin ingin melihatmu karena wajahmu yang aneh!"

Heechul dan Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan komedi TV tersebut. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dari balik masker oksigennya. Diam-diam, ia bersyukur mempunyai saudara kandung perempuan seperti Heechul dan Kibum. Mereka tidak marah ketika Jaejoong membohong mereka soal usia kandungannya. Heechul dan Kibum hanya menghela nafas kecewa, namun tidak memojokkannya.

"Eonni, kenapa melamun?" tanya Kibum pada Jaejoong yang tetap menatap TV dengan pandangan kosong, padahal TV itu sedang menayangkan iklan. Tangan Kibum menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang terkulai tidak berdaya. Lebih baik. Tangan itu tidak sebeku es seperti kemarin. Tangan itu terasa lebih hangat.

"Kau mau sesuatu, Jae?" tanya Heechul seraya mengelus rambut panjang Jaejoong. Dalam hati, Heechul bersyukur mempunyai ranjang yang seperti ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa bagian yang bisa ditekuk, sehingga Jaejoong bisa menonton TV dengan nyaman. Hangeng dulu membelinya ketika Heechul terkena tipes namun tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sekarang ranjang ini kembali bermanfaat.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat seraya bergantian melirik saudaranya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.. Aku hanya memikirkan, betapa lucunya bayi yang tadi ada di iklan bedak tadi. Kalian melihatnya?" bohongnya.

Kibum mengangguk antusias, sementara Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, bayinya lucu dan montok! Gembil! Aaah, aku jadi ingin punya bayi.." terawang Kibum seraya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan di tepi tempat tidur Jaejoong. Heechul melotot horror pada Kibum. "Sadar, Kibummie! Kau dan Siwon bahkan belum lulus SMA!"

JRENG! Wajah Kibum berubah menjadi merah padam setelah Heechul mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Y-ya! Heechul eonni! Apa-apaan sih?" Jaejoong akhirnya tertawa lepas, meski pelan. Heechul dan Kibum diam-diam saling melempar senyum puas dan saling lirik mendengar tawa Jaejoong. "Siapa itu Siwon, Kibummie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran seraya mengusap bagian belakang kepala Kibum.

Kibum menyeringai manja. Ia lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong seraya berkata, "Dia itu namjachinguku, eonni! Dia tampan dan hebat! Pokoknya sempurna deh!" Heechul mencibir mendengar Kibum membanggakan namjachingunya. Suaminya, Tan Hangeng, is undefeatable, alias tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun, apalagi anak SMA ingusan macam Siwon!

"Oh ya? Hahaha, aku jadi mau lihat.." ujar Jaejoong, membuat senyum Kibum semakin lebar.

"Yaaah, lagipula buat apa kau mau cepat-cepat hamil? Toh, kakakmu ini akan memberimu seorang keponakan!" sahut Heechul seraya mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong –membuatnya tersenyum.

Kibum mengelus perut Jaejoong seselesainya Heechul mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Iyaaa ~ Aku akan punya keponakan dari sini ~ Kira-kira cantik atau tampan yaaa?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Mau cantik atau tampan, yang jelas pasti mirip dengan Jaejoong!" sahut Heechul berapi-api. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Kedua saudaranya ini memberinya semangat tanpa tersirat. Membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Membawa dan menghilangkan sedikit beban yang ia pikul. Mereka bahkan mengerti keadaan Jaejoong yang masih lemah, sehingga tidak melakukan apapun yang menyiksanya.

"Iya. Lalu, eonni kapan akan hamil juga? Sudah satu tahun menikah, juga!" cibir Kibum.

Heechul melengos. "Aku tidak mau punya anak sekarang-sekarang ini."

"Waeyo?"

"Hamil membuatku gendut dan badanku melar. Nanti-nanti saja deh." sahut Heechul enteng seraya memainkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya.

Kibum sweatdrop, sementara Jaejoong menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Heechul yang terkesan cuek.

"Kapan lagi kalau tidak sekarang, eonni?" tanya Kibum.

"Ah, nanti saja. Hangeng sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kudengar ia bahkan akan ditempatkan di Jenewa."

Kibum dan Jaejoong terperangah. Suami Heechul memang seorang diplomat. Dan ia cukup sukses. Seringkali pasangan suami-istri ini pergi keluar negeri. Hangeng karena tugasnya, dan Heechul mengikutinya sebagai istri yang baik. Sungguh beruntung.

"Girls." Orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Hangeng kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar berisi tiga yeoja cantik kakak beradik itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Chullie, aku mau ke supermarket sebentar. Ada yang mau titip sesuatu? Kibummie?" tanya Hangeng.

"Coklat!" seru Kibum semangat.

"Nanti kau gendut, tahu!" sambar Heechul sadis. Kibum cemberut. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adiknya.

Hangeng tertawa. "Nee, Kibummie, akan kubelikan, tenang saja! Uhm, Jaejoong-ie?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lembut dan menggeleng. Diam-diam, Hangeng berdecak kagum dalam hati. Selain karena ketika Junsu memeriksa kandungannya, Hangeng belum melihat ia menangis lagi. Meskipun ia mencoba bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup memikul bebannya, faktanya, tetap saja ia adalah gadis yang kuat. "Yakin?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau mau apa, Chullie?" tanya Hangeng seraya mendekati istrinya dan mengelus rambut Heechul. "Uhmm.. Coklat diet dan makanan Heebum aja." sahut Heechul. Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berseru 'Huu' pelan, membuat Jaejoong tertawa terkulum.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Oke, aku pergi dulu." sahut namja itu seraya mengecup kening istrinya.

Hati Jaejoong terasa teriris-iris melihat adegan itu. Sakit.. Rasanya.. Ia iri.. Pernahkah Yunho memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti Hangeng memperlakukan Heechul? Dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia tertunduk sedih.

.

.

.

"AAARGH! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa tidak berhasil juga? Kau sebenarnya bisa kerja tidak sih, Jung Hyun Hyo?" teriak seorang namja frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya. "Kita akan kalah kalau begini terus!" lanjutnya seraya memutar gelisah kursi kebesarannya.

Yeoja yang sedang menghirup Red Wine dihadapannya menyeringai. Bibir merahnya semakin berkilau karena warna wine yang menempel. "Hah. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Asal boss tahu, otakku penuh oleh ide. It only need fuel to spit it out." sahutnya tenang dan percaya diri.

Sang namja memicingkan matanya tajam. "Kau benar-benar gila akan uang!" tudingnya.

"Well, I deserve it. I did a good work." sahut Hyun Hyo.

Sang namja menghela nafas frustasi, lalu ia membuka lacinya dan melempar sebuah amplop coklat tebal. "Itu! Jumlahnya dua kali lipat dari yang kemarin! Sekarang, berikan idemu! Cepat!"

Jung Hyun Hyo menyeringai dan membuka amplop itu setelah meletakkan gelas winenya. Hidungnya kembali mengendus lembaran Won tebal dan tersenyum jahat. Dan dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak disangka sang namja, Hyun Hyo duduk di atas meja kerjanya dan menarik dasinya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Okay. So, here is my idea." bisik Hyun Hyo menggoda. Lalu ia memutar kepala bossnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Sang boss menyeringai puas seraya mengangguk sesekali. "Ide bagus! Aku suka itu! Cepat laksanakan!" titah sang boss. Hyun Hyo mengangguk, tersenyum sensual, lalu menyambar kameranya dan turun dari meja boss.

"I'll do it right now. And.. I'll need some bonus if I done another good work!" sahut Hyun Hyo seraya mendekati pintu keluar. Sang namja lagi-lagi mendesah mendapati orang yang paling dipercayainya itu sangat gila uang.

"And.. You'll need to pay my sister for that idea!" sahut Hyun Hyo sebelum menutup pintu dari luar.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku!" Teriakan seorang yeoja mengalihkan perhatian Yunho yang sibuk menyeruput kopinya sambil menyamar. Meskipun Seoul sudah sepi, tidak menyurutkan kemungkinan kalau masih ada fans yang membuntutinya kan? Naluri Yunho sebagai namja yang tidak bisa melihat yeoja tersakiti, timbul.

Ia lalu menghampiri sang yeoja yang berada dalam kepungan namja-namja berbaju hitam dan memakai masker hitam pula –seperti maling atau perampok. Salah seorang namja seolah berusaha menyentuh dada sang yeoja yang terkepung. "Hei, lepaskan dia!" sahut Yunho dari balik maskernya.

"Heh, ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya! Lebih baik kau pergi, ahjussi, sebelum kami mematahkan tulangmu!" ancam mereka. Yunho mendengus. Ia lalu membuang kopinya ke sembarang arah dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"KYAAA! NAMJA KURANG AJAR!" teriak yeoja itu.

Yunho semakin melotot mendapati sang yeoja yang ditarik bajunya oleh salah satu namja –entah namja yang sama dengan yang tadi atau yang mana, Yunho tidak tahu karena baju mereka sama–, seolah berniat menelanjanginya. Yunho tidak tahan lagi. Ia lantas memberenggut kerah panjang seorang namja yang paling dekat dengannya, dan meninjunya.

**BUAGH!**

Jpret.

Suara jepretan halus itu tidak terdengar oleh Yunho karena ia sibuk menghajar namja-namja yang sekarang mengerubunginya. Suara yang menandakan bahwa ia berhasil mengabadikan sebuah peristiwa kembali terdengar persis saat Yunho meninju salah seorang namja. Sang yeoja tersenyum jahat, lalu ia menepuk pantat salah seorang namja yang tadi mengerubunginya –memberi tanda.

"Pergi kalian! Kalau tidak, aku panggil polisi!" jerit sang yeoja. Segerombolan namja-namja itu lantas kabur terbirit-birit –kompak. Sang yeoja menjatuhkan dirinya –berpura-pura lemas karena jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho saat membantu sang yeoja berdiri. Anehnya, ia tidak terluka sama sekali. Entah Yunho yang terlalu kuat, atau berandalan itu yang terlalu lemah. Bisa jadi kedua-duanya.

Jpret.

"Ugh. Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak." sahutnya seraya tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, lalu perlahan-lahan menurunkan masker Yunho. Yunho sebenarnya ingin menolak, hanya saja.. Ia tidak bisa.

Jpret.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jung Yunho." ulang sang yeoja lirih. Matanya menatap lekat kelereng mata Yunho –mencoba memberi tahu Yunho, bahwa ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat tulus. Yunho tersenyum palsu. Dan aktor itu sama sekali tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang semakin terdorong ke trotoar. Perlahan, dan ia tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun.

"Ya, sama-sama. Ah, aku harus pergi.." sahut Yunho seraya membalikkan badannya.

**TIIN!**

**BRAK!**

Sebuah motor yang melaju kencang menabrak tubuhnya, sehingga Yunho terpental lumayan jauh. Tubuhnya berguling di trotoar, membuat gesek luka yang banyak di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aaargh.." erangnya ketika kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Ia memegang keningnya, dan mendapati darah mengalir membanjiri jemarinya. Perih sekali.

Jpret.

Kali ini, Yunho mendengar suara itu. Dengan susah payah, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit seketika menghantam tubuhnya. Dengan mata nanar dan kabur karena air mata, Yunho melihat sosok yeoja yang berdiri tegap itu. Ugh, sial, ia hanya bisa melihat senyumnya. Bibir merah itu menyeringai seperti setan –jahat dan mengerikan. Namun, sebuah rasa yang tidak asing menyelimuti hati Yunho. Ia.. Seperti mengenal orang itu..

Dan tiba-tiba, segerombolan orang sudah mengerubunginya. Menghalangi dan memutus pandangannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi menatapnya sinis. Samar-samar, dari balik bahu orang-orang yang membentenginya, Yunho bisa melihat, yeoja tinggi itu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang sesudah memotretnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Langkahnya pasti dan anggun.

"Astaga! Kau Jung Yunho bukan?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hei, tolong! Ada seseorang yang kecelakaan!"

"Ambulans! Ambulans!"

"Telepon rumah sakit untuk mengirim bantuan! Cepat!"

Suara-suara itu timpang tindih di telinga Yunho. Ia meringis ketika kupingnya berdenging dan mengirim rasa sakit ke anggota tubuh yang lain melalui saluran darahnya. Sebuah cairan hangat menuruni pipinya. Darah.

"Urgh.. Jae.. Joong.. BooJae.." Jujur saja, Yunho mencari sosok Jaejoong. Sosok yeoja yang selalu ada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Sosok yang akan menenangkannya.. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok itu. Ia teliti satu-satu wajah orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ada.. Yunho menyerah.

Dan sedetik kemudian, matanya tertutup dan ia ditarik paksa menemui kegelapan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia bangun secara tiba-tiba, seperti orang yang dikejutkan saat sedang tidur. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ada apa ini..?

Satu nama terlintas di benak Jaejoong. Yunho!

"Yunnie.." panggilnya lirih.

Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa matanya mulai memanas. Yang ia tahu, detik selanjutnya, ia menangis. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut perutnya yang mulai timbul. Yeoja cantik itu terisak. Bulir bening turun dari matanya dan meluncur melewati pipi porselennya. Matanya terpejam erat.

AC yang dingin dan membekukan seluruh ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu. Yang ada, ia malah semakin merasa takut karena dinginnya yang sampai menusuk tulang.

"Maaf.. Aku belum bisa menemuimu, Yunnie.. Hiks.. Kau.. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Hiks.. Aku mencintaimu.." racau Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

anon : Aigooooo ~ Hahahaha ^^b Huah, mianhae, tapi Hyo punya cara sendiri supaya bikin Yunho jatuh cinta sama tuh bayi ^^v Gaji? Bagi? Wuehehehe, sori sori aja lah yau *plak! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Lee Ae rin : Ganjen ya? ^^v Panggil Hyo aja, dan iya, yang motret itu Hyo ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Tha626 : FF gila? O.o Hweeee, jangan bunuh Hyo! *kabur* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

YunYunJaeJae : Hehehehehe ~ ^^ Hyo suka motret orang sih! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

RistaMbum : Suka sama FF Hyo? Syukurlaaah ~ ^^ Kangin, hajar terus si Yunho, muahahaha! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

chacha : Ini udah lanjut ya, chingu ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

JJagNabil : Mwoya? O.o *nyodorin tisu* Panggil Hyo aja ya ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

rikha-chan : Oh iya, dong, tentu ~ *plak! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

yunjae always : Ini sudah lanjuuuuut ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

PGG : Hahaha, sabar chingu ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Little Angel : Annyeong, Little Angel-ah^^ Semoga update chapter ini juga seperti surprise, nyehehe :P Welcome to the hell? Muahahahaha! XD *ngakak sampe kejedot* Hyo cast tetap! ^^v Dan kenapa antagonis? Tidakkah chingu ngerasa bahwa peran sebagai wanita kejam itu keren? *plak! ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Seo Shin Young : Iya, eonni, itu Haengbok, artinya kebahagiaan ^^ Nee, Hyo kelas 12 ^^ Amiiin! Hahahaha, iya kali ya! XD Iya, OC.. Gaji? Hum, tidak bisa *nyiumin duit Won* #plak! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Zurihaeun : Jangan gitu, chingu-ah, Yunppa pundung tuh dipojokan ^^ Pake panci? Wuaduh, bisa benjol setinggi 2 meter itu si appa ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Mumut : Oh, itu Mumut? Hueeee, mianhae, tapi namanya anon, serius deh TT^TT Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Shippo Baby YunJae : *hug balik* Oke, si Yunppa udah Hyo bikin berdarah beneran kok, kekekke ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

HaeRieJoongie : Yey kita sama ^^/ Hahaha, Yunppa pundung ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Princess yunjae : Hahaha, chingu mau gabung sama rencana jahatku? ^^b Goodbye Days udah aku lanjutin ya ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

tyaaAR : *penyet beneran* #plak! Yeah, he totally deserve it.. SO MUCH! *plak! Disini udah ketauan ya ^^ Gapapa kok panjang jugaaaaa, Hyo malah seneeeeeng banget ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

fanafan : Panggil Hyo aja ya ^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Sibumxoxo : Hahaha, iya, si Kangin appa tenaganya masih full buat nonjokin orang! ^^b Iya dooong, Hyo SiBum shipper sampe tuek, aahah ~ ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

yolyol : Heheheh, mianhae ^^'v Aduh, emotnya lucu banget X3 Gapapa Yolyol-ssi, aku seneng kalau ada yang baca ffku sampe kebawa perasaan ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

nekoikoi : Kece tiada batas? Ah, chingu bisa aja X3 Mwo? Hyun..Joong? ANDWAE DX Itu.. Saya.. Kekeke *nunjuk nama sendiri* Dunia sedang butuh YunJae? Oke! *semangat* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

EvilKyung : Nee *evil smirk* Hahaha, dari kemarin Hyo udah nyiksa Yunppa terus kok ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

SingingBell : Suka yang Jae disiksa? ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

shin hye kyun : Kasian? Waduh, mian, tapi Hyo orangnya gak berperasaan sih, nyehehe ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

ChoiNia : Annyeong ~ Selamat datang di ffku (?) Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

wonniebummie : Okay ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Caxiebum : Oke, disini udah Hyo bangunin ya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Ai-chan : Itu sang umma udah sadar, Ai-chan ^^ Ini sudah Hyo lanjutin ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Julie yunjae : Hahaha, tuh Yunppa, masih ada yang sayang padamu! XD Bunga kamboja? O.o Hiyyy, enggak makasih, buat Yunppa aja DX Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

zueteuk : Mwoya? Masa siiih? Aduh, mianhae, Hyo tidak bermaksud begitu! TT^TT Oke, chingu menang lho! Mau request apa? ^^/ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Minnie Trancy : No comment? O.o Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Kim Soo Hyun : Cheonmaneyo ^^ Hihihi ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Jung HoJoongie : *peluk Ho* Chapter ini malah baru nangis? Ah, tidak apa apa lah, yang penting Hyo bisa bikin reader nangis, kekekek *plak! Wuahh, sabar chingu *elus dada Yoochun* #plak! (Yunho ngejerit karena tangannya digigit) Bagi? Hoh, sorry sorry aja *kibas tangan* susah tuh, dapetnya #PLAK! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

nobinobi : *kasih tisu lagi* O.o Kapan hepinya? Ini sedikit-dikit udah mulai happy kok ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

loveyunjae : Hahaha, silakan disimak untuk mengetahui jawabannya (?)Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Di chap ini udah sadar kok ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Kim kwang eun : Hehehe, Hyo SiBum shipper sih ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Choi Hyorin : Annyeong haseyo, Hyo imnida 17 y.o Salam kenal eonni ^^ Setelah lama hiatus? Welcome back ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

puthri mala99 : YUNJAE IS REAL! Apakah ini udah cukup panjang? ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Kiri Devil : Jaemma udah sadar, Kiri-ah ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Oryzasativa : Ini sedikit-sedikit udah mulai happy kok ^^b SiBum di ff yang lain banyak kok, mianhae ya ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

yoyojiji : Annyeong ~ Mau ngerusuh? Silahkan ~ *rentangin tangan lebar-lebar* Ini udah panjang kah? ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Booboopipi : Hehehe, oke, sedikit-sedikit Hyo kurangin kok, sedihnya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Love Sibumppa : Goodbye days udah update ya chingu ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

I love YJ : O-oke, mianhae, hehehe ~ *bow* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Ada yang kangen? *Reader : Engggaaaaaaaak!* *pundung di pojokan bareng Yunppa***

**Nah, karena banyak yang minta Jaemma supaya sadar, ini udah bangun ya, dari tidur panjangnya, hohoho ^^v**

**Lanjut?**

**Selesai?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. ****All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please! **

**Main cast : - Jung Yunho**

**- Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : To Find Away A Happiness, Some People Need To Sacrifise Something Precious**

"Hahaha! Kau luar biasa! Kadang, aku tidak menyangka ada seorang yeoja sadis sepertimu!"

Sang yeoja menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai. "Aku bisa jadi setan paling jahat kalau aku mau."

"Kau memang orang yang paling bisa ku percayai, Hyo! Haha! Glad to have a partner like you!"

Hyun Hyo meneguk Red Wine-nya –minuman yang paling ia candu– dan menyilangkan kakinya anggun. "And glad to have a boss like you, Dong Wook-ssi!"

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya?"

"Hmh, aku sudah memikirkan yang selanjutnya. Tapi itu nanti saja. Kalau aku lakukan sekarang, orang justru akan curiga kalau ada orang lain yang berusaha menghancurkan karir Yunho."

Sang namja mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kadang ia kagum dengan kepintaran yeoja di hadapannya. "Oke then. Cheers!" sahutnya sambil mengacungkan gelas tingginya yang juga berisi Red Wine.

"Cheers!" sahut Hyun Hyo seraya mengangkat tinggi gelasnya. Ia berdecak kasihan pada bossnya dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak sesetia itu kepadanya.

"Nah, ini profilnya. Aku cukup yakin dia akan berhasil menjadi seorang artis. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Dong Wook seraya menyodorkan sehelai kertas dengan selembar foto yang dijepit dengan pin.

Hyun Hyo mengangguk. "Shim Changmin. Tampan."

.

.

.

"Jae, sarapanmu." ucap Heechul sambil membawa masuk sebuah nampan berisi bubur dan segelas teh hangat. Ia membuka pintu dengan susah payah dan menutup pintu dengan sebelah kaki. Jaejoong tertawa dari balik masker oksigennya melihat gaya Heechul yang menutup pintu dengan kaki kiri –seperti orang yang sedang melakukan tarian balet.

"Heyoh, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Heechul bingung seraya meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong. Yeoja tertua keluarga Kim itu lantas meraih sebuah meja kecil lipat dari dalam lemari dan membentangnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng seraya tersenyum lembut. "Aniya. Maafkan aku, Hee-eonni, seharusnya eonni tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan ini untukku.. Aku memang menyusahkan.." sahutnya muram ketika Heechul mulai menaruh bubur dan gelas teh itu di meja kecil di hadapannya.

Heechul mendecak. "Kau itu saudaraku. Tidak ada yang repot atau susah. Kau ngomong apa sih? Aku tidak suka."

"Mm.. Mianhae.."

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Lagipula, aku bersyukur kau ada disini, sehingga Hangeng tidak bisa macam-macam."

"He?" sahut Jaejoong bingung.

"Hoho. Kau tidak tahu ya, kalau Hangeng itu lumayan mesum? Dia itu rakus!"

"Rakus?" tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Ya. Kalau sudah melumat bibirku untuk morning kiss, pasti ciumannya turun ke leherku. Kalau aku tidak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyepak bagian pribadinya, pasti tangan mesumnya itu mendarat ke badanku. Huh."

Hmfh. Jaejoong menahan tawa dengan senyuman. "Well, eonni cantik sih, hehehe ~ " godanya.

Heechul mengibaskan rambutnya seraya menyambar remote TV. "Yah, aku memang malaikat. Habiskan sarapanmu. Kau bisa kan, membuka masker oksigenmu untuk sementara?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tidak dipakai lagi aku juga bisa kok."

Heechul mendengus seraya menyalakan TV. "Jangan bercanda. Ya sudah, cepat habiskan. Sehabis itu akan kubuatkan susu." Apa kata Jaejoong tadi? Bisa tidak memakai masker oksigen. Oh well, jangan bercanda. Heechul pernah melihatnya tersiksa. Saat itu Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandi air hangat, dan ia mendengar nafas Jaejoong yang satu-satu. Kelihatannya sangat sakit untuk menarik satu tarikan udara.

Jaejoong mulai menyendok bubur dan menyuapnya. Hum, enak sekali. Tidak terlalu asin dan gurih. "Mmm.. Eonni.." panggil Jaejoong ragu.

"Hm?" sahut Heechul singkat sambil menekan tombol di remote dengan sadis. Bosan karena semua channel isinya kartun. Hei, tidak ada anak-anak di rumah ini!

"Susu.. Apa?"

"Ya jelas susu untuk ibu hamil lah! Hangeng membelinya semalam."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. Semakin berterimakasih kepada kakak dan kakak iparnya itu di dalam hati. Ia kemudian mendongak dan melihat Heechul sedikit shock ke arah TV. Dan Jaejoong juga ikut terperangah melihat tayangan gossip tersebut.

'**JUNG YUNHO KECELAKAAN."**

Heechul shock. Adik iparnya.. Kecelakaan? Mwo? Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Wajahnya seperti menahan tangis. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ya Tuhan.. Heechul ingin mengganti channelnya supaya Jaejoong tidak melihatnya lagi, tapi.. Ia juga penasaran akan keadaan Yunho!

"Jangan, aku mau lihat dulu, eonni." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Heechul, Jaejoong menahan tangan Heechul yang lagatnya seperti akan mengganti salurannya. Heechul menurut. Karena Jaejoong sendiri yang mau, tidak mungkin Heechul menolak. Lagipula ia juga mau lihat.

'**Aktor sekaligus penyanyi papan atas, Jung Yunho, mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas pada hari Minggu malam kemarin. Video kecelakaan Jung Yunho itu terekam di sebuah kamera CCTV yang terpasang pada tiang lampu lalu lintas.'**

Dan tayangan TV menampilkan tubuh Yunho –suami Jaejoong yang berada di sebelah kiri layar TV. Yunho memundurkan langkahnya keluar dari trotoar –aneh sekali! Kenapa ia mundur seperti itu? Ada apa di depannya?

Seketika, sebuah motor menabrak Yunho dari arah kirinya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Yunho terpental kencang dan terguling jauh. Kemudian video berganti dengan video yang menampilkan badan Yunho yang didorong di atas tempat tidur beroda menuju ruang UGD.

'**Kecelakaan terjadi pada dini hari, pukul 01. 34 KST. Sang aktor langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Seoul untuk perawatan intensif…'**

Dan kalimat selanjutnya sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Darahnya membeku seketika. Pikirannya kosong untuk sejenak, namun kembali dipenuhi oleh ketakutan dan kecemasan tidak berujung. Jaejoong lalu membekap mulutnya dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Namun pertahanannya runtuh ketika Heechul memeluknya dari samping. Lembut dan hangat.

Tangis Jaejoong meledak. "Eonni.. Yunho.. Hiks.."

Heechul tidak menanggapi isakan Jaejoong. Ia hanya mengelus punggung Jaejoong untuk memberinya semangat.

"Aku.. Hiks.. Ingin menemuinya.."

"Mianhae, Joong-ie, tapi kau tidak boleh pergi kesana." jawab Heechul tegas, membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja.. Heechul takut.

Adiknya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sekitar dua minggu lalu lebih. Itu pasti karena Yunho. Ia tidak menemukan alasan lain mengapa Jaejoong harus bunuh diri selain karena Yunho, meskipun Heechul belum bertanya lebih jelas pada Jaejoong. Tapi, Heechul yakin itu. Apalagi dari lebam biru yang ditemukan di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong. Pasti namja brengsek itu menyiksanya.

Apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan seandainya ia datang ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana Yunho menyikapinya? Heechul sama sekali tidak punya bayang-bayang akan itu. Yang paling ditakutkannya adalah kalau Yunho menghina dan menjatuhkan Jaejoong di depan orang banyak.

.

.

.

**23.06 KST**

Jaejoong membuka matanya lagi. Ya Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Terpikir terus bayangan suaminya ketika ia ditabrak motor. Jaejoong tidak tenang sebelum memastikan keadaan Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengus. Oke, sudah diputuskan, ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!

Tapi..

Jujur saja, hatinya belum siap.. Seperti apa reaksi Yunho? Apa ia akan meliriknya sinis karena ia masih hidup, tidak seperti salam perpisahannya yang menyatakan ia akan pergi? Atau memeluknya erat karena merindukannya? Atau malah memberenggut dan melukai anaknya? Atau..

Jaejoong tidak sanggup berpikir lama-lama. Pikirannya semakin mengerikan seiring waktu dan seiring pikirannya melayang semakin jauh. Setengah mati, ia mencabut jarum infus dan infus darah dari kedua tangannya. "Aw!" ringisnya perih ketika tubuhnya seolah membeku selama sedetik.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Jaejoong melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Ya ampun, tidak ada apapun selain sepotong dress krem dengan panjang selutut, sebuah tank top putih, celana santai pendek, sebuah jaket panjang berwarna coklat, dan sebuah celana jeans biru disana. Jaejoong akhirnya menyambar dress, jeans, dan jaket dari dalam situ. Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong mengganti kemeja tidurnya dengan pakaian yang baru saja ditariknya.

**. . .**

Jaejoong mengendap-endap berjalan ke pintu keluar. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup karena takut ketahuan menyelinap pergi oleh Hangeng atau Heechul. Huff, aman..

Jaejoong kemudian menyambar sepasang sepatu wedges dari rak sepatu Heechul. Voila! Pas sekali! Lalu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, Jaejoong berlari keluar dari rumah Heechul dan mempercepat kecepatan larinya hingga ke perempatan jalan. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan kandungannya. Jelas, di otaknya hanya ada nama Yunho, Yunho, dan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." engah Jaejoong ketika ia sampai di depan kamar rawat Yunho. Yeoja cantik itu membungkuk. Sejujurnya, ulu hatinya sakit setengah mati karena ia berlari-lari dari lift yang ada di ujung lorong ke kamar Yunho yang juga terletak di ujung lorong yang berlainan. Jaejoong menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum menempelkan kedua tangannya ke pintu metal itu. Dingin.

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada wartawan. Tidak ada pers. Tidak ada media yang mengintip. Tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang mencuri-curi berita. Huh. Sebetulnya ia diteriaki oleh resepsionis ketika di lantai dasar tadi ia menanyakan kamar Yunho. Jam besuk sudah habis, katanya. Karena itu, Jaejoong terpaksa lari-lari seperti maling.

Cklek.

Dan dengan jantung yang berdegup keras, Jaejoong perlahan masuk ke kamar yang tidak di kunci itu. Lutut dan kakinya lemas ketika ia menemukan orang yang sangat ia cintai berbaring tidak berdaya. Sebuah selang oksigen menempel di kedua lubang hidungnya, dengan infus yang melintang di sebelah kiri punggung tangan.

"Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong lirih seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan ke samping ranjang Yunho, lalu ia sedikit membungkuk dan membelai kepala Yunho. Mata setajam elang suaminya itu tertutup rapat. Damai. Ada perban yang melingkar di sekitar kening Yunho. Dan ada setitik darah yang menghitam terdapat di pelipis Yunho. Namun begitu, wajah Yunho sama sekali tidak menampilkan raut kesakitan. Justru sebaliknya.

AC dingin khas kamar rumah sakit membuat Jaejoong relaks. Dadanya tidak sesak lagi. Ia bernafas dengan lega.

"Yunnie.. Siapa yang berani menyakitimu..?" tanya Jaejoong lirih seraya mengecup pipi Yunho. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong rindu setengah mati pada sesosok namja yang sedang tertidur ini. Merasa tidak sanggup berdiri karena perutnya yang terasa sakit, Jaejoong akhirnya berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Yunho lembut. Mencoba memberi Yunho kekuatan. Mengalirkan kehangatan cintanya yang abadi lewat genggaman itu.

"Kau sedang tidur ya? Kau tahu, anak kita selalu mengkhawatirkanmu.. Dia selalu menendang perutku dari dalam kalau aku sedang memikirkanmu.. Dia bahkan tidak mau diam setelah aku mengelus perutku.." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat Jaejoong. Dadanya sesak. Jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak pernah dan tidak mau membayangkan tubuh Yunho yang penuh bekas luka seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhnya ikut sakit melihatnya. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran, ia lantas mengelus perutnya dengan tangan kirinya, mencoba memberitahu bayinya bahwa ia sedang bersama ayahnya.

Cukup lama Jaejoong tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Berlutut, menatap wajah tenang Yunho. Menatap setiap lekuk wajahnya yang sungguh membuat Jaejoong semakin terpikat. Melihat suaminya yang sedang ada di dunianya sendiri –mimpi. Mencoba terus-menerus menatap wajah Yunho. Jaejoong takut jika suatu kali ia akan melupakan wajah suaminya lantaran lama tidak bertemu. Jaejoong tidak mau itu terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga Yunho, membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Bahwa Jaejoong menyayanginya. Bahwa Jaejoong mencintainya. Bahwa Yunho tidak boleh pergi sebelum ia melihat anaknya. Bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong.. Mata Jaejoong memanas mendengar kata hatinya sendiri. Terbesit dalam benaknya, bagaimana seandainya Yunho mati.. Ah, tidak boleh!

"Maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu.. Istirahatlah, sayang.." ucap Jaejoong seraya berdiri dan mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas. Ia tatap lekat sekali lagi wajah itu. Betapa tampannya suaminya ini..

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho.." sahut Jaejoong tulus. Ia mencium bibir Yunho sekilas –penuh cinta. Dadanya penuh oleh luapan kasih sayang untuk suaminya. Seraya menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar dan jatuh, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya pelan. Yah, bagaimanapun.. Bagaimanapun.. Jaejoong ingin melihat Yunho sadar dan memeluknya.. Mengatakan ia merindukan Jaejoong, sama seperti Jaejoong merindukannya..

Tolong Tuhan.. Jaga suaminya..

**. . .**

"J-Jaejoong-ssi?"

Sebuah suara menyentak tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang memegang kenop pintu kamar Yunho. Ragu, Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Kim Min Na –manajer dan orang yang paling dipercayai Yunho– sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata kecilnya membulat dan ia membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak melihat kedatangan Jaejoong.

"A-ah.. Min Na-ssi.."

"Ya Tuhan, kami semua mencemaskanmu, Jaejoong-ssi! Kemana saja kau selama hampir sebulan ini?" pekik Min Na seraya memeluknya erat –seolah Jaejoong adalah sahabat perempuannya yang sudah tidak lama bertemu.

Jaejoong hanya melemparkan senyum tulus –sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Min Na sudah mau mencemaskannya, namun tidak menjawab. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Astagaaa.." cecar Min Na seraya meraba-raba tangan Jaejoong, seolah mencari sebuah luka tersirat disitu.

"Ah.. Aku baik-baik saja, Min Na-ssi, jangan khawatir.." sahut Jaejoong seraya tersenyum. "Ah, apa Yunho baik-baik saja? Aku –"

"Yunho baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Dia sudah sadar sejam lalu, tapi kurasa ia tidak pernah kuat dengan obat bius, makanya langsung terlelap lagi." potong Min Na sambil melemparkan senyum hangat. Ia benar-benar menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adik perempuannya, meskipun mereka masih memakai sapaan formal karena halangan profesi. Yeoja ini sosok yang tegar dan kuat –terlihat dari senyumnya yang seolah menyembunyikan seluruh kesedihannya. Min Na kagum padanya. Jaejoong bahkan sama sekali tidak merengek ketika ia harus menyembunyikan pernikahan, kehamilannya, dan anaknya. Ia pasrah.

Kelegaan menjebol dinding kecemasan Jaejoong –mengalir deras ke dalam hatinya. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih banyak, Min Na-ssi, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Gamsahamnida!" sahut Jaejoong seraya membungkukkan badan dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" sahut Min Na seraya menahan tangan Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong ingin cepat-cepat pergi? Tidakkah ia ingin menunggu suaminya sadar dan mengobrol banyak? Mencurahkan kerinduan mereka? Min Na terheran-heran.

"A-aku tidak ingin menganggu waktu istirahatnya, Min Na-ssi. Maafkan aku.." sahut Jaejoong dengan nada perih. Min Na mengerjap. "Jaejoong-ssi, Yunho seolah menjadi zombie tanpa kau. Ia benar-benar kacau. Ia sering melamun dan pekerjaannya jadi berantakan. Tidakkah kau mau kembali ke sisinya?" tanya Min Na –mencoba memperbaiki keretakan yang ada di keluarga YunJae.

Jaejoong mendesah pahit. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum palsu pada Min Na. "Kau punya pulpen dan selembar kertas, Min Na-ssi?" Min Na semakin bingung mendengar kalimat Jaejoong, namun ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan agenda kosongnya. Jaejoong menyambarnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kertas agenda Min Na. Setelahnya, ia merobek kertas itu, melipatnya, dan kembali menyodorkan pulpen beserta agenda itu ke Min Na.

Manajer Yunho semakin tidak mengerti. "Ap –"

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga dan memenuhi segala keperluan Yunho, Min Na-ssi, aku sangat berterimakasih. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi saat ini.." sahut Jaejoong tulus seraya melirik jam yang ada di dinding koridor rumah sakit.

"Tapi –"

"Aku titip Yunho beserta catatan itu. Terima kasih banyak, Min Na-ssi." sahutnya lagi seraya membungkuk, lalu berlari menuju lift.

"JAEJOONG-SSI!" teriak Min Na. Namun tubuh tinggi Jaejoong sudah menghilang ditelan lift. Min Na menghela nafas kesal. Ia lalu memutuskan membuka pesan Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan masuk perlahan. Kamarnya masih gelap –syukurlah. Ia lalu meraba dinding untuk menyalakan sakelar. Dan Jaejoong terperanjat ketika menemukan Heechul –kakak perempuannya yang duduk di ranjangnya seraya menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Heechul dengan nada yang tidak kalah tajam –dan menusuk.

"Eonni.. T-tidak tidur? Kenapa –"

"Kau baru pulang darimana, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Heechul tegas, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Tidak, Heechul tidak marah. Ia.. Hanya terlampau khawatir ketika mendapati adiknya sudah tidak ada ketika ia bermaksud mengecek keadaan Jaejoong. Hanya ada dua buah jarum infus yang masing-masing berisi cairan infus dan darah yang masih mengalir di tempat tidur –tanda Jaejoong mencabutnya paksa.

"Aku.." Jaejoong tidak berani menjawab. Ia akhirnya menunduk dalam. Yeoja berusia 24 tahun itu tersentak ketika Heechul mendadak memeluknya erat –sampai-sampai ia sedikit tidak bisa bernafas. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati! Dari mana saja kau, anak bodoh?" tanya Heechul seraya terengah-engah. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum mendapati kakaknya bicara dengan kasar –khas seorang Kim Heechul kalau sedang takut dan kalut.

"Mianhae, eonni.. Jeongmal mianhae.." sahut Jaejoong seraya balas memeluk kakaknya. Dan saat itu juga, Jaejoong merasa ingin sekali menangis. Pelukan Heechul hangat, membuatnya ingin sekali menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Ia ingin memberitahu seseorang tentang betapa sedihnya ia. Betapa kalutnya ia. Betapa takut dan frustasinya ia. Betapa.. Betapa menyedihkannya hidupnya..

Dan benar saja. Tidak lama kemudian, Jaejoong sudah terisak pelan. Heechul mengelus belakang kepala Jaejoong –berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Kau.. Pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Yunho kan?" tebak Heechul. Dengan sedu sedan kecil, Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau rindu padanya.." sahut Heechul. Jaejoong mulai terisak semakin kencang.

"Kau mencemaskannya.." Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Heechul. Kakaknya hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengelus surai hitam lembut Jaejoong. Dalam hati, Heechul bersyukur karena tidak mempunyai hidup seperti Jaejoong. Ia tidak memungkiri itu. Jangan sebut Heechul egois, karena dalam batin kecil setiap manusia pun pasti akan berkata seperti itu.

Dan untung saja, Jaejoong mempunyai dua saudara kandung yang sangat sayang padanya. Tidak terpikirkan bila seandainya Jaejoong memikul bebannya sendirian. Heechul bahkan yakin, ia tidak akan sanggup melewatinya jika ada di posisi Jaejoong.

Cukup lama Jaejoong menangis, sampai akhirnya ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Heechul. Heechul menunduk, ingin mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Namun ia terperanjat ketika menemukan wajah Jaejoong yang seolah didera kesakitan. Matanya terpejam rapat, dan wajahnya pucat. Nafasnya putus-putus. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry-nya. Jaejoong membungkuk dan memegang perutnya. "Aaaah, sakit.. Eonni, sakiiit.." erangnya seraya meremas perutnya. Berharap Heechul dapat membuang rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya.

Heechul lantas panik. "Astaga, jangan remas perutmu, Jaejoong! Itu akan menyakiti bayimu!"

"Tidaak.. Hiks.. Bayi.. Sa-sakit! Bayiku.. Hiks.. Aaah! Sakit! Sakit!" jerit Jaejoong. Ia sungguh tidak tahan! Perutnya serasa ditusuk oleh beribu jarum di saat bersamaan. Sakit! Bulir air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipinya. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Tubuhnya semakin membungkuk –refleks.

Heechul tergagap, lalu ia menahan kedua lengan Jaejoong agar adiknya itu tidak jatuh melorot ke lantai. "Tenanglah, Jaejoong!" sahutnya gusar.

"Aaaaah! Sakiitt! Sakiit! Hiks.. Aaaah! Aah!" Jaejoong menjerit lagi. Kepalanya mendongak –merefleksikan rasa sakit yang seolah tidak berujung. Dadanya sesak sekali –seperti dijepit dua dari dua arah. Sakit, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Satu per satu turun dari pelipisnya. Rambutnya seketika basah. Jaejoong lunglai. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu merasakan apapun lagi. Kebas. Dan ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Posisinya seperti orang yang berlutut.

Heechul yang tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuh adiknya lantas menjerit. Ia tidak peduli kalau itu membuat Jaejoong semakin panik. Asal tahu saja, ia sangat ketakutan sekarang! Seluruh tubuhnya merinding saat ini!

Sesuatu keluar dari selangkangan Jaejoong dan menuruni pahanya. Jaejoong dan Heechul memucat. "Aaah.. Hahh.." Disertai dengan engahan kencang, Jaejoong menyelipkan satu tangannya ke bawah pahanya dan mengusap cairan yang menggelitiki pahanya itu. Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar hebat ketika ia mendapati cairan merah memenuhi jari telunjuknya. Darah. "Ti-tidak.. Aaah.. Haargh.."

Jantung Heechul serasa berhenti ketika tubuh Jaejoong merosot. Cepat-cepat ditangkapnya tubuh adik pertamanya itu. Jaejoong yang berada di dalam pelukan Heechul meremas lagi perutnya. Sekarang tidak hanya dengan satu, tetapi dua tangan. Ketakutannya memuncak, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit teralihkan.

"Aah.. Bayiku.. Hiks.. Tidak.." erang Jaejoong. Wajahnya putih pias –benar-benar seolah tidak ada nyawa. Membuat punggung Heechul seolah dirayapi oleh seekor laba-laba besar. Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi berteriak. Darah itu seolah membuat otak dan sarafnya lumpuh. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan semakin pelan seraya terisak.

Heechul baru akan menjeritkan nama suaminya ketika Hangeng tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu dan menjeblak masuk. Dan namja Cina itu terperangah ketika melihat Jaejoong terbaring pingsan dipelukan Heechul. Mata Hangeng membulat menemukan bagian pribadi, paha dan betis Jaejoong dipenuhi darah merah pekat, dimana darah itu juga menggenangi lantai. Dan ia terkesiap melihat darah segar yang juga menuruni philtrum adik iparnya, keluar deras seperti air yang mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

**HaeRieJoongie ****:** Lagi sebel sama Yunppa? Waeyo? O.o Hyo emang mata duitan ^^v Mind to review again? ^^

**QueenDeeBeauty** : Mollayo, namanya anon lho, seriusan o.o Oche oche ~ XD Hahaha ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**MachikoKobayashi**** :** Iya, Jung Hyun Hyo itu aku ^^v Mind to review again? ^^

**nobinobi :** *sodorin tisu segeplak* O.o Mind to review again? ^^

**Lee Ae rin :** Hehehe, Hyo kan emang kejam ^^v Mind to review again? ^^

**Myeolchi's wife :** Itu author, akakaka ~ ^^v Mind to review again? ^^

**RistaMbum :** Eih? *pura-pura gatau, siul* ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**zurihaeun :** Hyo Cuma mau dicium sama Yocchun oppa ^^v *plak!

**Park Minnie** : Gak terlalu banyak kok XD Iya, itu Su-ie, Jaemma udah panik duluan, muehehe ~ Jangan ketemu Yunho? Waeyo? O.o Hahaha, Jung Hyun Hyo itu ditakdirkan turun ke ficnya untuk menyiksa para cast XD Mind to review again? ^^

**tyaaAR :** Yap, aku paparazzi *nyanyi Lady Gaga – Paparazzi* #plak! Babynya keluar? Masih lama? XD Eoh, mereka berdua uke fav chingu? Kebetulan dong! :D Wow, sadis, muehehe ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Princess yunjae :** Hahaha, katanya anak YunJae, tapi kok kejam sama appanya sendiri - Bisa ngontrol emosi? O,o Mind to review again? ^^

**Seo Shin Young :** Hahaha, nyesek ya eonni? :D Ih, Hyo mah gak punya dendam sama siapapun *polos* #plak! Lapor sama suamiku? Lapor aja :P #plak! Mind to review again? ^^

**Desysaranghaesuju :** Hehehe, surprise ~ ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**winda1004 :** Hahaha ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**YunYunJaeJae :** Surprise! Hehehehe ~ *plak! Foto-foto Yunppa buat apa? Tentu saja buat menghancurkan Yunppa! Hahahaha! *ketawa nista* #plak! Enggak amnesia kok ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**Julie** **yunjae** **:** Hyun Hyo maksudmu? Kekeke ~ ^^v Itu udah ketemu kok ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Ai-chan :** *Jaemma peluk balik Ai-chan* Semoga ini bisa dikategorikan update kilat ya ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**Caxiebum :** SiBum udah banyak di fic Hyo yang lain, yang sekarang porsinya YunJae, mianhae ya ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**rizkyeonhae :** *shock* O-oke, lagi on progress kok, hehe.. Mind to review again? ^^

**Kim Soo Hyun** : Ini udah ketemu ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**Minnie Trancy :** Hahaha, kesel ya? XD Mind to review again? ^^

**jaexi : **Yang suka motoin Yunho? Saya! *tunjuk nama sendiri dalam fic* Amin! *plak! Mind to review again? ^^

**yolyol : ***peyuk Yolyol balik* Mind to review again? ^^

**Enno KimLee : **Getok pake payung? XD Umm, spoiler! Hehehe ~ Iya, Yunppa error gak ada Jae! XD Jae ngakunya baru dua bulan, hehehe, jauh banget kan? Wah, apa yang chingu ucapkan jadi kenyataan! XD Mind to review again? ^^

**Nekoikoi :** Termasuk cepet? Apakah ini juga? ^^v Nangis? O.o *sodorin tisu* Parah? O.o Mind to review again? ^^

**Oryzasativa :** Lega ya? XD Bikin Chullie hamil? Ada waktunya kok *smirk* Mind to review again? ^^

**Mumut**: Kegatelan ya? XD Hyo misterius? O.o Mind to review again? ^^

**EvilKyung :** Enggak kooook, Hyo janji ini bakal happy end ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**Yoyojiji :** Silakan ~ ^^ Itu mereka udah ketemu ya ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**fanafan :** Itu mereka udah ketemu kok ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**Booboopipi :** Heheheh ^^v Mind to review again? ^^

**rikha-chan :** Oooh, makasih Rikha-chaaaan ~ ^^ Udah tenang? Apa di chapter ini udah tenang lagi? *smirk* Mind to review again? ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : Hahaha, betul ^^ Mind to review again? ^^

**Jung HoJoongie : **Hahaah, kayanya chingu gak demen banget sama Min Rin -v Jahat? Mwoooya, Hyo gak jahat! Hahaha ~ XD Jiahaha, nih Hyo gantiin serbet aja XD *sodorin serbet* Mind to review again? ^^

**yunjae always : **Iya, muehehehe ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**A/N : Annyeong annyeong annyeong ~ ^^**

**Gimana? Gimana? Tambah penasaran atau tidak sama keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang? ^^v *muka watados* #plak!**

**Yang mau minta Haengbok (bahagia)-nya, pas YunJae ketemu udah cukup ada percikan kebahagiaan belum? ^^**

**And, NO BASH ya ~ ^^ Dan untuk yang nunggu FF Hyo yang lain, sabar yaaa ~ Lagi on-progress, hihihi ^^**

**Hyo gak mau bacot panjang-panjang, jadi, silakan di-review :D**

***Hyo***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Complication**

"Heyo, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Min Na seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Guratan lelah terlihat jelas di wajah yeoja tersebut. Bagaimana tidak lelah –karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho, Min Na harus berkali-kali bolak-balik ke kantor agensi untuk membatalkan beberapa konser yang tadinya akan diselenggarakan oleh Yunho.

Min Na mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Yunho tidak menjawab. Yeoja yang sudah menjadi manajer sejak awal karir Yunho tersebut mendekati suami Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit.

"Kau tahu.. Tadi Rin kesini.." ucap Yunho pelan. Kelereng matanya seolah memutar kejadian 45 menit yang lalu –ketika Park Min Rin, yeoja cantik 'teman kencan' Yunho menjenguknya. Tatapan Park Min Rin begitu lembut dan halus –bercampur kilatan cemas dan lega– begitu melihat Yunho. Tangan yeoja itu begitu lembut ketika menggenggam tangan Yunho untuk mengalirkan semangat. Tawa Min Rin begitu renyah ketika ia dan Yunho saling melempar candaan. Gestur Min Rin sangat terbuka –tangannya yang mengekspresikan gerak tubuhnya, juga badannya yang lurus menghadap ke arah Yunho. Sekali lihat, siapapun tahu kalau Park Min Rin jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

Min Na mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka. "Oh ya? Sebaiknya kau tidak sering-sering menyebut nama yeoja itu. Aku yakin Jaejoong-ssi tidak akan suka mendengarnya."

Giliran Yunho yang mengernyitkan alis. Ia menoleh ke Min Na dengan tatapan heran. "Kau sendiri kan, yang menyuruhku dekat dengan Min Rin? Kenapa sekarang kau melarangku?"

Min Na memutar bola matanya malas, lalu ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. "Ya, tapi hanya di depan kamera. Kau punya kehidupan lain di belakang layar. Kau punya istri, dan sebentar lagi kau akan punya anak dan menjadi ayah, jadi jangan lupakan tanggung jawabmu."

Jantung Yunho jumpalitan mendengar kata 'ayah' dan 'anak'. Darahnya seketika mendidih. Entah kenapa Yunho paling benci dua kata itu. Menjadi kata sensitif untuk Yunho saat ini. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, namun tidak menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekesalannya pada Min Na. Bisa-bisa Yunho langsung ditampar olehnya.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab, kalau Jaejoong saja tidak mau berada lagi di sampingku? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kurasa semuanya sia-sia." sahut Yunho putus asa.

Min Na menghela nafas, lalu ia meraih secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat dari kantongnya. "Ini, bacalah. Mungkin akan membuatmu semangat." sahutnya seraya menyodorkan kertas itu ke hadapan Yunho.

Yunho melirik sekilas –tidak tertarik. "Kalau dari fans, bilang saja –"

Belum juga Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Min Na mendengus keras seraya sedikit membentak dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya –kesal. "Ambil dan baca ini. Dia fansmu yang nomor satu."

Mengernyit, Yunho akhirnya meraih kertas itu dan membukanya. Dan seketika matanya membulat menemukan tulisan rapi khas istrinya –Jaejoong.

**Jangan seperti anak kecil. Cepat lepaskan semua tali itu.**

**Apa ada yang berubah dari langit malam, Yunnie? Semoga.. Semoga masih tetap ada bintang dan bulan di langit pekat itu, nee?**

**Aku merindukanmu. Dan mencintaimu. Dan menunggumu selalu. Di tempat dimana kita menemukan surga kita. Yang tidak terusik orang lain sama sekali. Our most beautiful place.**

**Jaejoong.**

Yunho buru-buru duduk setelah membaca surat itu. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ada perasaan senang yang membuncah dan membludak di dalam hatinya. Bahagia. Rasa sakit karena jarum infus yang tiba-tiba lepas sama sekali tidak terasa oleh Yunho. Namun.. Ia tidak mengerti arti surat Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Ini.. Apa maksudnya? Benar-benar Jaejoong? Kapan?" racau Yunho seraya menatap Min Na bahagia. Ada seribu kupu-kupu putih yang terbang di dalam perut Yunho. Dan Min Na melihat kepakan sayapnya di mata Yunho yang berbinar senang. Min Na terkekeh.

"See? She's your number one fans. And she's really worry about you. Dia datang kesini kemarin malam, kira-kira jam 11-12, satu jam setelah kau dibius dokter. Dan untuk maksud surat itu.. Kurasa kau harus memecahkannya sendiri. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Yunho mendesah kecewa. "Lalu dimana Joong-ie sekarang?"

Min Na menggeleng. Yunho kembali mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa kau tidak menahannya ketika dia pergi? Atau minimal menanyakan dimana dia tinggal sekarang.."

"Dia langsung lari, tahu!" protes Min Na.

Yunho menghela nafas. Tapi.. Apapun lah! Jujur saja, Yunho merasa tubuhnya lebih baik sekarang. Denyut di kepalanya sama sekali tidak sakit lagi. Dengan senyum lebar, Yunho terus-menerus menatap kalimat yang ditulis Jaejoong.

**Aku merindukanmu. Dan mencintaimu.**

Min Na juga tersenyum lebar melihat semangat yang mulai berkobar di diri Yunho. Sepertinya, segalanya perlahan membaik.

.

.

.

Kriuk. Kriuk.

Seorang yeoja yang sedang berbaring di spring bed-nya asyik mengunyah dan menyomot keripik rasa rumput laut –membuat suara kunyahannya menggema di ruangan itu.

Tangan kirinya sesekali menscroll pad laptop di hadapannya untuk melihat foto-foto hasil jepretannya.

Hyun Hyo terkikik pelan ketika menemukan foto Yunho yang sedang terkapar sendirian setelah ditabrak motor. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang senang. "Hihihi, kau sungguh malang, Yunho.."

Jari telunjuknya menggeser lagi pad laptop, dan ia kembali terkikik ketika foto Dong Wook memenuhi layarnya.

Seketika, ia duduk dan meraih dua buah anak panah di samping kiri laptop hitamnya. Dengan sigap, ia melempar satu anak panah ke foto Yunho yang terpajang manis di dinding dihadapannya.

Set.

"Kau, Jung Yunho, sungguh tidak beruntung 'diliput' olehku.. Dan kau –"

Set.

Ia melempar satu anak panah lagi. Kalau tadi anak panahnya tepat mengenai kepala Yunho, maka anak panah yang terakhir itu tepat menancap di foto Dong Wook –persis di mata kirinya.

"Kalian berdua sungguh sangat, sangat, sangat, dan teramat bodoh! Hehehe!"

.

.

.

"Kibummie.." sahut Siwon pelan ketika Kibum menyodorkan helm dengan wajah murung.

"Hm?" sahut Kibum pendek seraya mendongak. Dan ia terperanjat ketika Siwon mencondongkan tubuh dari motornya, lalu mencium bibirnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kibummie. Percaya padaku.." sahut Siwon pelan. Kibum mengangguk sendu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Siwonnie, hati-hati di jalan." Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya memakai helm sebagai jawaban. Lalu ia menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju pergi.

Kibum menghela nafas ketika menutup pagar rumahnya. Pikirannya tidak tenang. Kemarin ia ditelepon oleh Heechul, bahwa Jaejoong pingsan sehabis kabur untuk menjenguk Yunho dirumah sakit. Darah keluar dari hidung dan selangkangannya. Entah kenapa. Yang ada dipikiran Kibum hanya satu –Jaejoong keguguran. Dan sampai sekarang Heechul belum menelponnya lagi.

Kalut, Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk melepas sepatu. Huh, tahu begitu, lebih baik ia menginap saja di rumah Heechul untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong. Dasar. Jaejoong satu-satunya kakak perempuan Kibum yang tidak berpikiran panjang. Huf.

"..Teuki, bangun sayang.."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar suara isakan disusul suara cemas ayahnya. Ada apa ini? Gadis itu lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Dan ia kembali terperanjat menemukan Leeteuk –ummanya yang pingsan dalam rengkuhan besar tangan appanya –Kangin. Wajah Leeteuk merah dan dibanjiri keringat dingin yang bercampur dengan aliran air mata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Matanya terpejam rapat. Dadanya naik turun –setengah mati berusaha mengambil oksigen.

"A-appa, u-umma kenapa?" tanya Kibum shock. Ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya seperti ini.

"Ambil air, Kibum! Cepat!" suruh Kangin dengan suara keras.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kibum berlari ke dapur. Ia kembali dengan segelas air hangat di dalam gelas tinggi. Leeteuk sudah membuka matanya. Umma Kibum sedang terisak di dada appa-nya, sementara tangan kurus Leeteuk melingkar di leher Kangin. Kangin mengelus kepala istrinya lembut. "Sudah Teuki.. Jangan menangis lagi.."

Kibum mengerjap. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja, lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Kangin. Perasaannya mengatakan, sesuatu telah terjadi. Tapi, kenapa Kibum tidak merasa takut?

"Umma.. Appa.. Ada apa?" tanya Kibum hati-hati. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kibum dengan mata yang luar biasa merah. Hati Kibum sakit melihatnya. Seorang ibu bahkan akan menyembunyikan tangisnya jika ia harus mati. Tapi.. Ibunya sekarang terisak jelas di hadapannya. Siapa yang tega membuatnya seperti ini? Kurang ajar sekali!

Leeteuk menggeleng, lalu kembali terisak di dada Kangin. Kangin menghela nafas, lalu menjawab. "Umma-mu mengkhawatirkan kakakmu, Jaejoong."

DEG!

Kibum menelan ludahnya perlahan. "M-memang kenapa dengan eonni?" Ia berusaha mengatur ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi heran –mulut terbuka kecil, alis yang mengernyit, dan tatapan ingin tahu.

Dan cerita Kangin mengalir deras dari bibirnya. Bagaimana Yunho mengabari kalau Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari rumahnya dengan meninggalkan surat dan darah yang tergenang di dalam kamar mandi. Bagaimana Yunho menelpon Kangin dan mengatakan ia mencari Jaejoong. Bagaimana Yunho akhirnya datang ke rumahnya dan dihadiahi tonjokan dari Kangin. Bagaimana Yunho diusir keluar rumah dengan sejuta sumpah serapah.

Dan.. Bagaimana Leeteuk tidak berhenti menangis setiap malam karena memikirkan Jaejoong dan anaknya.

Kibum menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus menyetel eskpresinya seperti apa. Disatu sisi, Kibum ingin berpura-pura shock dan menyetel eskpresi seperti marah dan ingin membunuh Yunho. Namun disisi lain, Kibum tidak ingin membuat ibunya bertambah sakit. Leeteuk sesak nafas seperti tadi karena kurang tidur malam. Bagaimana kalau itu berlanjut selama sebulan? Ibunya benar-benar bisa mati lemas.

Namun, dengan tangan terkepal, Kibum menguatkan tekadnya. Ia terlebih dahulu berusaha mengosongkan otaknya, mendinginkannya dari kemungkinan amarah Kangin apa yang akan diterimanya. Lalu ia mendongak dengan raut yakin. Dan mengucapkan sederet kata yang membuat Kangin terperangah dan membuat tangis Leeteuk berhenti seketika. "A-appa, umma, aku tahu dimana Jaejoong eonni sekarang.."

.

.

.

"Entahlah.. Saya tidak yakin.."

"..Selamat kan?"

"Tapi.. Belum.."

Ugh. Jaejoong membuka matanya yang berat perlahan. Kesadaran perlahan-lahan menghampiri tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Namun begitu, nafasnya segar. Masker oksigen kembali terpasang di mulutnya. Jaejoong sedikit tercekat menemukan kakinya kembali terkangkang seperti kemarin. Tapi kakinya kebas. Ada apa lagi ini? Air matanya keluar lagi tanpa ia sadari. Namun ia tidak mencegahnya.

Jaejoong tidak mau kehilangan anaknya. Terlebih karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ia sadar, ia hanya mementingkan kepentingan dirinya sendiri, dibanding dengan kepentingan makhluk kecil di dalam perutnya yang masih sangat rapuh. Egois. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini..?

Percakapan Heechul dan Junsu seketika terhenti ketika mendengar isakan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong menangis dengan mata tertutup, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah sadar. Heechul menghela nafas panjang dan menghampiri tubuh adiknya. Menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan yeoja cantik itu terperanjat menemukan mata Jaejoong yang luar biasa merah.

"Eonni.. Hiks.. Aku.. Keguguran ya?" isak Jaejoong. Ia tidak membuka matanya, namun ia tahu Heechul yang menggenggam tangannya. Kehangatan seperti ini memang hanya seorang kakak yang bisa memberikannya.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejujurnya, ia pun tidak tahu. Karena Heechul tidak mau membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit dengan berjuta resiko, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Jaejoong sadar, dan melihat apa hasil pemeriksaan Junsu –karena tidak ada alat rumah sakit selain masker, tabung oksigen dan infus disini.

Heechul kemudian melirik ke arah Junsu yang langsung mengangguk. Junsu langsung berlutut di depan kaki Jaejoong yang sudah ia lebarkan. "Jaejoong-ssi, katakan padaku kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, oke? Entah itu sakit, perih, atau dingin, apa saja. Nee?" tanya Junsu seraya meraih sebuah gunting dan jarum. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah sebagai jawaban.

Alis Heechul menyatu ketika Jaejoong hanya diam dan terisak pelan setelah beberapa saat. Heran, Heechul menggoyang tautan tangannya dengan Jaejoong. "Jae? Bilang saja kalau kau merasa sakit.."

"Aku.. Hiks.. Tidak merasakan.. Apapun.. Hiks.." Jawaban Jaejoong sukses membuat mata Heechul melebar. Tidak merasakan apapun? Yang benar saja? Padahal, Junsu saja beberapa kali meringis. Merasakan tangan Heechul yang mengeras, Jaejoong tahu itu firasat buruk. Ya Tuhan, ia ingin mati saja!

Junsu menggelengkan kepala, lalu meluruskan kaki Jaejoong dan berdiri. Raut mukanya membuat siapapun ikut cemas melihatnya. "Junsu?" tanya Heechul panik.

"Parah." jawab Junsu seraya menunjukkan kedua sarung tangan karet putihnya yang dilumuri darah. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kanan dan terisak semakin kencang. Mentalnya benar-benar terguncang. Hatinya sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya menjerit. Ia bisa gila kalau seperti ini.

"Aegya.. Sayang gak.. Hiks.. Sama umma?" tanya Jaejoong semu seraya mengusap perutnya. Membuat Heechul dan Junsu menatapnya miris.

"Kalau aegya sayang sama umma.. Hiks.. Jangan pergi tinggalin umma, sayang.. Umma.. Hiks.. Umma sayang kamu.."

"Maafkan umma.. Umma egois.. Umma salah.. Umma minta maaf.. Hiks.. Jangan pergi, aegya.. Huhuhu.."

"Kamu belum lihat appa, kan? Jangan.. Hiks.. Jangan sampai kamu gak lihat, sayang.. Hiks.. Appa juga.. Sayang sama kamu.."

"Ya? Umma minta maaf, sayang.. Hiks.. Yunnie kecil.. Umma mohon.. Jebal.."

Junsu menghela nafas. Mata Heechul menghangat mendengar ucapan adiknya yang seolah berbicara dengan anaknya. Sejurus, hatinya sakit mendengar adiknya terus menerus menggumamkan kata maaf seraya melelehkan air mata. Bayi itu ada di perut Jaejoong tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Sama sekali tidak Heechul sangka kalau Jaejoong teramat sangat mencintai anaknya. Jaejoong rela melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga dan melindungi bayinya agar tetap nyaman berada dalam rahimnya, bahkan kalau harus mengalah dan menerima siksaan fisik juga batin dari ayah bayinya. Seorang ibu yang tulus mencintai anaknya. Kalau Heechul berada di posisinya, mungkin ia tidak akan berpikir panjang lagi.

Jaejoong masih mau susah payah menemui Yunho. Ia bahkan masih mau memanggil anaknya dengan 'Yunnie kecil'. Jaejoong mencintai keluarga kecilnya –tulus. Dan ia sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Perjuangannya seolah selalu diuji. Dan Heechul yakin, Jaejoong benar-benar akan hancur kalau anaknya pergi.

"Harapan terakhir." sahut Junsu pelan seraya menyingkap baju Jaejoong dan menampakkan perutnya yang membuncit. Ia lalu meraih sebuah botol dari tas kerjanya, duduk di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong, dan mengoleskan cairan di dalamnya ke perut Jaejoong. Kali ini, Jaejoong membuka matanya merasakan sensasi dingin melingkupi perutnya. "A-apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan isakan kecil.

Junsu hanya tersenyum menenangkan. Lalu ia mengurut pelan perut Jaejoong seraya menekan-nekan beberapa titik di situ dengan jempolnya.

"Apa disini sakit kalau aku tekan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Disini?"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. Rasanya ia ingin menangis meraung-raung. Kenapa dunia jahat sekali padanya? Kenapa bayinya mau pergi? Tidakkah ia sayang sama umma-nya? Siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Apakah ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri agar tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini?

"Disini?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, jadi Junsu mengasumsikannya sebagai jawaban 'tidak'.

"Disini?" tanya Junsu –tidak menyerah.

"Ah!" ringis Jaejoong pelan. Junsu dan Heechul melotot dan menyeringai senang bersamaan. 'Ada harapan,' batin mereka berdua.

"Disini? Apa sakit?"

"I-iya, sakit.. Sudah, kumohon.."

"Belum, Jaejoong-ssi. Sebentar. Ini?"

"Aishh.. Ah! Hyah!" ringis Jaejoong ketika Junsu menekan perutnya dengan dua ibu jari sekaligus. Junsu akhirnya menyeringai lebar. Yeoja itu berdiri, namun senyum khawatir masih tersinggung di bibirnya. "Yah, bayimu baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-ssi, tapi kurasa ia tidak akan tertolong lagi kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang. Kandunganmu sudah lemah. Apalagi kau meremasnya kuat sekali kemarin." sahutnya seraya memasukkan sarung tangan karet yang tadi dipakainya ke dalam sebuah plastik.

Kelegaan membanjiri relung hati Jaejoong dan Heechul. Kakak beradik yang sama-sama cantik itu lantas menghela nafas penuh kelegaan. Sebuah air mata bening menitik pelan dari ujung mata Jaejoong. Terima kasih, Tuhan.. Untuk satu kesempatan lagi..

"Bisa kau angkat pinggulmu sedikit, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Junsu seraya menyiapkan sebuah tali elastis panjang dan lebar. Ditengah-tengah tali tersebut ada sebuah benda berbentuk pipih.

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Junsu tersenyum. "Ini hanya sebuah alat untuk menahan perut ibu hamil. Yah, supaya perutnya tidak terlalu tergoncang kalau melakukan aktivitas berat." Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah ketika Junsu memakaikan alat itu ke perut buncitnya.

Heechul diam-diam memutar bola matanya. Ternyata hamil itu SANGAT MEREPOTKAN! Heechul bersumpah akan mematahkan seluruh rusuk Hangeng kalau mereka punya anak selama setahun ke depan.

.

.

.

Wajah Hangeng berubah seperti hantu melihat kedua mertuanya tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Entah kenapa, ia bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya mulai muncul di dahinya –padahal suasana sama sekali tidak seram atau menakutkan. "A-ah, annyeong si-eomeoni –"

Ucapan Hangeng terpotong ketika Leeteuk memeluknya sekilas dengan mata merah dan sembab. Lalu Leeteuk buru-buru masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Yoochun yang ada di belakang Hangeng hanya bisa melempar senyum formal saat Leeteuk melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Kangin hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Hangeng dan pergi menyusul istrinya. Hangeng melongo ketika Kibum berdiri didepannya –dengan setengah senyum polos dan setengah senyum salah tingkah. Ini dia dalangnya.

"Dasar setan kecil!" desis Hangeng geram.

Kibum melotot, lalu membalikkan tubuh Hangeng dan mendorongnya masuk. "Enak saja! Ayo, biar aku jelaskan semua!"

**. . .**

Raut wajah Heechul tidak jauh berbeda dari suaminya ketika ia membuka pintu. Wajah Heechul seketika pias –pucat. "U-umma, appa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

KangTeuk mengerjap selama sedetik, lalu Leeteuk menghambur memeluk anak pertamanya itu kuat-kuat. Ia rindu setengah mati dengan si 'Cinderella' ini. Heechul sering pergi ke luar negeri bersama suaminya, membuat Leeteuk tidak bisa sering-sering melihatnya. Walau egois, bagaimanapun juga, Heechul merupakan salah satu anak kebanggaan Leeteuk.

Kangin tersenyum dan memeluk Heechul sekilas. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari, tubuh Heechul yang berdiri persis di ambang pintu membuat KangTeuk tidak bisa melihat ke dalam kamar tamu itu. Namun karena suara Yoochun yang lumayan kencang, Leeteuk tahu ada sesuatu.

'Ups,' batin Heechul dalam hati.

"..Kalau anda stress dan kecapekan seperti kemarin, anda bisa mimisan dan pingsan seketika, Jaejoong-ssi. Itu juga bisa berdampak bagi bayi anda, jadi.."

Mata KangTeuk membola seketika. Leeteuk menyeruak masuk dan terperanjat melihat anak tengahnya sedang berbaring lemah dengan cairan infus dan infus darah di kedua lengannya. Masker oksigen membungkus bibir pucat Jaejoong. Perutnya yang mulai membuncit terlihat karena bajunya disingkap. Ada penahan berat perut disitu. Raut Jaejoong pias ketika bertemu pandang dengan orangtuanya.

Leeteuk menjerit dan berlari memeluk Jaejoong. Tangisnya pecah lagi di bahu Jaejoong. Anak yang dipeluk juga merasa bahwa matanya panas –siap menangis. Sungguh ironis. Ia ingin membuat orangtuanya menangis karena bahagia dan bangga, bukan karena sedih. Sudah mengecewakan, menyusahkan pula. Anak macam apa Jaejoong?

Kangin tersenyum sedih melihat anaknya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui terbaring pasrah. Hatinya sakit. Yunho memang bejat. Dengan senyuman terpaksa, figur ayah tersebut memijat keningnya seraya melontarkan candaan. "Aigoo, kenapa semua anak-anakku yang cantik berubah pucat ketika melihatku? Memangnya aku hantu apa? Sebegitu menyeramkannya?"

Heechul tertawa pelan untuk menghargai candaan ayahnya. Merasa ini momen yang tepat, untuk KangJaeTeuk, Heechul menyuruh YooSu keluar mengikutinya. Dan jadilah, ayah, ibu dan anak yang sempat dikecewakan oleh takdir itu saling berkumpul lagi, untuk pertama kalinya.

**. . . **

"Astaga, Jaejooong-iiee.." Setitik air mata turun lagi dari mata indah Jaejoong dan Leeteuk. Ibu dan anak itu lalu terisak pelan. Leeteuk membekap mulutnya, sementara tangan yang satu lagi tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut Jaejoong, sekarang meremas tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri terisak. Ia sungguh tidak tahan menceritakan hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan coba-coba membunuh anak ini lagi, Jae.. Dia tidak berdosa.. Ia bahkan tidak punya salah.. Jangan, nee?" mohon Leeteuk sambil mengusap perut Jaejoong pelan. Ia serasa ditohok dari belakang mendengar cerita anaknya. Jaejoong hampir dua kali keguguran, dan kemana Leeteuk, sebagai sosok ibu?

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak melakukan itu lagi.. Aku mencintainya, karena dia satu-satunya yang memberiku semangat kala itu.." jawab Jaejoong miris.

Kangin menutup mata dan menghela nafas mendengar kalimat yang terakhir Jaejoong lontarkan. Jujur saja, karena tertutup kekecewaan yang amat sangat, Kangin hampir-hampir tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Tapi bukan berarti Kangin tidak menyayanginya lagi. Bukan. Kangin hanya terlampau kecewa. Ia seolah dikhianati dari belakang. Apa salahnya, sehingga anaknya berani berbuat seperti itu? Apa yang seperti itu pernah Kangin ajarkan pada Jaejoong?

Kangin lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jaejoong, mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan mencium pucuk kepalanya pelan. Tangis Jaejoong meledak. Sentuhan kasih sayang ini sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dari ayahnya. Masih teringat jelas tamparan Kangin pada hari itu, membuat hati kecil Jaejoong menciut ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Umma.. Appa.. Maafkan aku.. Ini semua karena kesalahan dan kebodohanku.." sahut Jaejoong lirih –namun tulus. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersiap menerima omelan apapun dari KangTeuk –sosok orangtua yang ia anggap terlampau sempurna.

Kangin kembali menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan. "Sudah kami maafkan. Jangan kecewakan kami lagi, nee?" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan mengelus perut Jaejoong –calon cucunya.

Jaejoong mengangguk lirih. Air matanya jatuh lagi tanpa bisa ia tahan. Orangtuanya.. Memaafkannya.. Untuk suatu kesalahan besar, yang bahkan Jaejoong pikir tidak dapat ditebus dengan permintaan maaf.

.

.

.

Kangin melirik jam tangan yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang besar. Hampir jam 11 malam. Namun sosok yang dicarinya belum keluar juga. Tapi Kangin tetap tenang. Ia melepas seat beltnya dan meremas setir. Semenit kemudian, Kangin keluar dan mengunci mobil. Lalu, dengan amarah yang bergejolak, ia bersandar di kap mobil depan dan menunggu.

Nah, itu dia!

Jung Yunho. Keluar dari gedung agensi bersama manajernya, Min Na. Tangan Kangin terkepal erat melihat muka namja itu. Ia muak.

Mata tajam Kangin melirik ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada orang. Bagus. Dengan langkah pelan, namun tegap dan pasti, Kangin menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan Min Na di samping sebuah lampu jalan. Setiap langkah yang Kangin tapaki membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Mengingat apa yang sudah Yunho perbuat pada Jaejoong membuatnya ingin segera mematahkan leher Yunho. Mana ada seorang ayah yang tahan melihat anaknya disiksa sedemikian rupa –apalagi anak perempuan. Dimana tanggung jawab Yunho sebagai seorang suami?

"JUNG YUNHO!"

**BUAGH!**

"Kyaaaa!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

**RistaMbum : **Mwoya? O.o Jaemma gak keguguran kok ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Lee Ae rin : **Enggak kok ^^ Rencana Hyo? Ada deh, spoiler itu, hihi ;) Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Tha626 : ***mati lemes kecekek* #plak! Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**YunYunJaeJae : **Nee, itu typo fatal.. #pundung# Terima kasih ya koreksinya ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Booboopipi : **Ini udah ketahuan ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Enno KimLee :** Hahaha XD Itu udah ketahuan ya, pesan apa yang dititip Jaemma ^^b Hahaha ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Melly : **Nee, gwaenchana ~ ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Little Angel :** Kencan dengan ff? XD Nee, peran antagonis itu menantang, dan walau kemunculannya sedikit, bisa banget bikin reader penasaran ;) Angel suka? Syukurlaaaah ~ ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**rin :** Hahaha, oke ^^b Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**sherry :** Nee, hahaha, terimakasih ~ ^^b Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**tyaaAR :** Waeyo? Min7en kayaknya not bad XD Hah, lempar ke Soo Man? Andwaeeee ~~ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**ZueTeuk :** Nee, tentu saja masih inget ^^ Hyo buat, tapi ZueTeuk keberatan gak, kalau dipending dulu sampai ini selesai? Soalnya ceritanya seems familiar ^^' Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**QueenDeeBeauty** : Haloooo ~ ^^ Haih, bukan Hyo yang punya, tapi itu *nunjuk Se7en* Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**desysaranghaesuju :** Hehehehe *ketawa inosen, sodorin tisu* #plak! Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**HaeRieJoongie :** *hug Rie* Jinjjayo? O.o *sodorin tisu* Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Mumut :** Hahaha, masa sih? ^^b Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Fanafan :** Nee, itu isinya, udah Hyo kasih tahu ^^v Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**zurihaeun :** Haha, Jung Hyun Hyo? Mollayo, tapi kayaknya itu sisi gelap Hyo yang muncul pas malem-malem deh #plak! Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**rikha-chan :** Mwoya? O.o *sodorin tisu* Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**sicca nicky :** Nee, Jaemma gak papa kok ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**sweet haehyuk :** Hahaha, Jung Hyun Hyo memang misterius ^^v #plak! Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Erchun :** Keteteran? O.o Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**yolyol :** Nangis? O.o *sodorin tisu* Yunho babo? Jangan gitu dong, itu appa kita semua tuh XD *plak! *peluk balik* Tentu saja bisa, kalau mau, Hyo bisa jadi setan paling jahat diantara setan, muahaha ~ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Y :** Nee, ini udah lanjut ya ^^v Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Julie yunjae :** Iya, adik chingu gapapa kok ^^v Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Secret BlackHeart :** Hehehe ^^' Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**iino sayuri :** Monggo ~ Nee, hehehe, gamsaaaa ~ ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Ai-chan :** Wow *_* Nee, Dong Wook itu Se7en ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** :** Jaemma gak keguguran kok ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Shippo Baby YunJae :** Motif Hyo? Eng ing eng, spoiler ;) #Plak! Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Jung HoJoongie**** :** Eeeeh? *kasih inhaler ke eonni* #plak! Huee, sakit, eonni TT^TT Yunppa lukanya ringan? Tenang aja, seiring waktu tambah berat kok *smirk* Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Kiri Devil**** :** Hahaha, nee, gwaenchana ~ ^^ Resepsionis? Boleh, muehehe ^^v Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Seo Shin Young :** Nee, terimakasih koreksinya *bow* Mwoya? Bummie itu suamiku ~ *pundung* Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Caxiebum :** Hehehe ^^v Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**winda1004 :** Mwo? O.o *sodorin tisu* Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**PGG :** Emotnya lucu XD *gak nyambung, bego* #plak! Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Princess yunjae :** Hehehe, apa sekarang udah tenang ^^ Bisa ngontrol emosi? Ah, masa sih? Perasaan Hyo waktu bikin, datar-datar aja -.-'v *contoh orang gak punya perasaan, wkwkw ~ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Nekoikoi :** *kissu balik* Mau jadi pacarku, muehehe #plak! Bukan kooooook ^^v Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**jaexi**** :** Hehehe, menyedihkan ya? ^^'b Nee ~ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**nobinobi :** Nee, neeeee ~ Huhui ^^v Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**Oryzasativa :** Enggak kok, muehehe ~ ^^v Nee, itu typo. Terimakasih koreksinya *bow* Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**yunjae always :** Yun cinta kok, sama booJae ^^ Gamsaaaa ~ Mind to review again? ^^

**A/N : Annyeong ~ *wave***

**Makin gaje ya? Makin kayak sinetron ya? Jujur aja, enggak apa-apa kok -,-'v**

**Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang menyadari TYPO terbesar dan terfatal Hyo kemarin. Terima kasih atas koreksinya **

**Dan chap ini khusus untuk Jung HoJoongie. Terima kasih eonni tercinta, yang sudah membantuku memperbaiki kesalahan itu ~ Jaemma gak jadi keguguran kan, eonni? ;)**

**Ada yang bisa nebak, maksud surat Jaemma? ^^**

**Silakan direview, untuk mengetahui cerita ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak ^^**

***Hyo***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please! **

**Main cast : - Jung Yunho**

**- Kim (Jung) Jaejoong**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Heal**

Yunho menguap saat keluar dari lift. Badannya lelah sekali. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, ia langsung mendapat telepon dari sang direktur. Untung ia tidak langsung disuruh bekerja. Bisa-bisa Yunho langsung pingsan saking capeknya. Dasar agensi tidak punya perasaan.

"Yunho! Hei!" teriak Min Na dari belakang. Yeoja berambut pendek sebahu itu berlari mengejar Yunho dari tangga.

"Ada apa? Tidak usah teriak juga aku dengar kok." jawab Yunho santai.

Gemas, Min Na memukul pelan belakang kepala Yunho –membuat namja itu meringis pelan. Bagaimana tidak, Min Na memukulnya dengan sebuah tablet putih yang lumayan tebal.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Min Na. Ia sedikit kesusahan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan namja di sampingnya. Kaki Yunho yang panjang menyulitkannya. Min Na mendengus kesal.

"Aku? Aku mau pulang, aku capek." Yunho menjawab dengan enteng dan mengarahkan kakinya ke pintu utama gedung agensinya. Matanya sudah berat sekali –ia lelah dan mengantuk.

"Hei, aku dengar ada artis baru loh. Namanya Shim Changmin. Ia tinggi, tampan, dan suaranya, huuuu ~ Ah, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu." puji Min Na dengan mata menerawang indah.

Yunho mendengus. "Anak baru. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku."

Min Na menyipitkan matanya kesal ke arah Yunho. "Disitulah masalahnya! Aku lihat dari sebuah data di internet, lagu si Changmin ini lebih banyak di download daripadamu dalam satu hari!"

Yunho mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenanglah."

Giliran Min Na yang mendengus, lalu ia ikut keluar di belakang Yunho saat namja itu mendorong pintu maget tersebut. "Terserah. Pokoknya aku sudah mengingatkan. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau direktur marah dan berkoar padamu. Kalau kau tidak bekerja lebih keras sekarang, siap-siap saja tersaingi."

Yunho dan Min Na terdiam heran saat ada seorang laki-laki dengan jaket bertudung menghampiri mereka berdua. Perawakannya tinggi dan besar. Dan sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Orang itu meneriakkan nama Yunho dan meninjunya.

**DUAGH!**

Min Na mematung. Otaknya blank. Tapi tidak ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak melihat namja yang tidak dikenal itu meninju Yunho.

"S-si.. Si abeoji.." lirih Yunho saat Kangin meninju pipinya.

Eh? Si abeoji? Berarti.. Ahjussi itu mertua Yunho dong? Jangan-jangan.. Masih berkaitan dengan Jaejoong? Min Na mengernyit heran. Ia berusaha mengingat nama mertua Yunho –kalau tidak salah, namanya Youngwoon– namun ia tidak punya waktu lama untuk berpikir. Youngwoon-ahjussi sudah kembali menonjok Yunho.

**BUAGH!**

Yunho meringis kencang saat kepalan tangan Kangin menghantam hidungnya. Ia seperti mendengar bunyi 'krak!', disusul dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada pangkal hidungnya membuat Yunho yakin kalau hidungnya sudah patah –atau minimal ada tulang yang bergeser. Oh Tuhan, sekujur tubuh Yunho lemas saat hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sakit. Sakit. Kepalanya pusing.

Bruk.

Tubuh lemas Yunho akhirnya merosot jatuh, sehingga posisinya sekarang adalah berlutut di hadapan mertuanya –dengan Kangin yang meremas erat kerah kemeja Yunho dan kepalan tangan di atas kepala, siap meninju lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Itu suara teriakan yeoja. Tapi itu bukan suara teriakan Min Na. Tidak. Min Na adalah yeoja yang –bisa dibilang– pengecut. Ia akan membatu kalau ada pertikaian yang pecah dihadapannya.

Teriakan itu adalah teriakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong –dengan perut besar dan dua lapis jaket berlari mendekat ke arah Yunho, Kangin, dan Min Na. Yeoja itu reflek berteriak dari jauh ketika ayahnya meninju wajah Yunho –suaminya. Dengan perut yang bergolak karena takut, Jaejoong lekas berlari ke Yunho dan langsung berdiri di sebelahnya.

"J-jangan appa, kumohon.." mohon Jaejoong seraya menahan tangan ayahnya. Kangin yang wajahnya semula sudah merah karena marah, makin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"J-jae?" Yunho terpana melihat sang istri yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari siksaan Kangin. Ia menelan ludah dan sedetik kemudian, Yunho memeluk kedua tungkai kaki panjang Jaejoong. Benar-benar memeluknya. Erat dan mengunci.

Mata Jaejoong menghangat. Ia sungguh ingin menangis sambil memeluk Yunho.

"MENJAUH DARI ANAKKU!" teriak Kangin.

**PLAK!**

Min Na terkesiap ketika Kangin menempeleng kepala Yunho dari belakang, membuat hidung Yunho –yang mungkin patah– bertabrakan dengan lutut Jaejoong. Yunho berteriak kecil. Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Cukup, Youngwoon-ssi, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik di dalam. Kalau kita bertengkar di sini, akan ada –"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEANDAINYA DIA MENUNTUTKU!"

"Demi Tuhan, Youngwoon-ssi! Yang ada, kalau kita berkelahi seperti ini, justru kita semua yang akan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara! Kumohon, Youngwoon-ssi!" sahut Min Na kencang.

Kangin mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu ia menjawab singkat. "Baik. Kita bicara dimana?"

Min Na gelagapan sejenak, namun ia masuk kembali ke kantor agensi mendahului Kangin. Kangin cepat-cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong, tapi Yunho masih tetap memeluk lutut Jaejoong. "MINGGIR!" ancam Kangin keras. Min Na buru-buru memaksa Yunho melepas pelukannya, lalu membantu namja itu berdiri seraya masuk ke dalam kantor agensi. Ia tidak ingin ada adegan tinju lagi di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melirik ruangan yang tadi ia beserta ayahnya kunjungi. Dari kaca, Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho masih berlutut. Yah, Yunho berlutut. Ia meminta izin pada Kangin agar membiarkan Jaejoong kembali padanya. Tapi tentu saja Kangin menolak. Yunho sampai berlutut memeluk lutut Kangin, namun ternyata tidak semudah itu. Yunho bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak saat darah segar menetes –meluncur deras dari sudut mulut dan hidungnya layaknya air. Jaejoong membekap mulutnya. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat suaminya seperti ini.

Kangin secara tidak sengaja sudah keceplosan bahwa ia sudah pernah menghajar Yunho setelah Jaejoong menghilang. Dan itu cukup membuat dada Jaejoong serasa ditohok. Sakit rasanya mengetahui orang yang kau sayang dihajar, bahkan oleh keluargamu sendiri –meskipun itu berarti keluargamu menyayangimu.

Selama berbicara di dalam tadi, Jaejoong dirangkul erat oleh ayahnya dan mereka berdua duduk jauh dari hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri tidak berani mendongak –ia terus menunduk. Ia takut. Dan setelah menyampaikan sejuta semburan caci maki sebagai bentuk kemarahan, Kangin menggamit tangan Jaejoong pergi dan

Jaejoong menelan ludah dan mendorong pintu magnet di hadapannya. Satu tangan ia selipkan ke belakang pinggang untuk menahan perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pegal. Yunho masih diam, bahkan ketika pintu tertutup dan Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Tatapan Yunho tetap fokus pada ubin putih di bawahnya.

"Yunnie.." sahut Jaejoong pelan seraya menepuk pundak Yunho. Ia lalu ikut berlutut di samping suaminya. Yunho mendongak mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong. Suara yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Suara yang setengah mati selalu Yunho bayangkan sebelum tidur. Ia terperangah.

"J-Jae!" Yunho berseru kencang dan menghambur memeluk Jaejoong. Memeluk istrinya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu dan halus –meski terbungkus jaket tebal. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang terkuak dari rambut dan leher Jaejoong. Enak sekali. Aroma tubuh Jaejoong selalu bisa menenangkannya.

Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Berpelukan dengan suaminya selalu bisa menjadi obat penenang paling efektif untuk tubuh dan pikirannya. Wangi tubuh maskulin Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa Yunho ada dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengannya. Lengan kekar dan kuat Yunho yang selalu merangkul pundak atau memeluk Jaejoong membuat yeoja itu merasa bahwa Yunho selalu melindunginya.

Perasaan rindu mereka berdua benar-benar meluap dan membuncah.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatap-tatapan selama satu menit. Mereka menelusuri wajah masing-masing. Jaejoong dengan wajah tidak percaya dan sejuta eskpresi terkejut juga rindu dikedua bola matanya. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat mata Yunho yang berair. Philtrumnya yang merah karena darah. Dan juga pipi Yunho yang bengkak dan merah.

Jaejoong tertawa miris dan membelai pipi Yunho –membuat Yunho gila. Oh Tuhan, kapan tangan itu tidak pernah membuatnya mabuk? Sensasi hangat jemari itu selalu membuat Yunho merasa dicintai.

"Y-Yunnie t-tidak boleh menangis.." Jaejoong tersendat saat berbicara, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri pun sedang menahan tangisnya.

Yunho tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Jaejoong. Ia menghambur memeluk Jaejoong lagi –erat, seolah tidak mau melepas Jaejoong pergi. "Yunnie kangen Boo.." sahut Yunho jujur. Satu air matanya menggelincir turun –ekspresi kelegaan karena Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Entah apa yang dulu Jaejoong lakukan sehingga meninggalkan begitu banyak darah di kamar mandinya. Yang penting, sekarang Jaejoong ada di depannya, sehat dan baik-baik saja.

Tangis Jaejoong meledak. Di ceruk leher Yunho, Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia lega karena suaminya masih membutuhkannya. Ia bahagia Yunho merindukannya. Rasanya Jaejoong seolah baru dibebaskan dari ancaman hukuman mati.

"Aku juga kangen Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati seluruh tubuh Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Sementara istrinya menunduk seraya terisak lirih, pandangan Yunho tertumbuk pada perut buncit Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas –membuat Jaejoong mendongak. Seketika, yeoja itu memucat mengetahui darimana arah pandang Yunho. Perutnya.

"K-kau tidak perlu mengakuinya kalau kau t-tidak mau, Yunnie.. T-tidak apa-apa, a-aku sanggup membesarkannya sendiri.." sahut Jaejoong gugup seraya memeluk perutnya dan kembali menunduk. Sepertinya ia takut Yunho akan kembali menyakiti anak mereka seperti dulu.

Yunho memejamkan mata sejenak. Sudah berapa lama ia dan Jaejoong berpisah? Kenapa perutnya sudah sebesar itu? Berarti anaknya masih hidup kan? Lalu..

Sebenarnya, kenapa Yunho benci sekali pada bayi itu? Oh, yeah, karena Yunho menganggap bayi itu pembawa kesialan dalam hidupnya. Kenapa begitu? Well, berapa kali Yunho kena tendangan dan dihajar Kangin karena bayi itu? Lalu, Yunho takut karirnya amblas seketika kalau orang-orang tahu perihal bayi itu. Kalau hanya Jaejoong saja sih, tidak apa-apa, toh ia bisa mengaku kalau Jaejoong adalah pacarnya yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan, tapi kalau bayi?

Tapi.. Adanya bayi itu juga karena Yunho kan?

Yunho menghela nafas dan membuka matanya. Mungkin, well, mungkin, sedikit demi sedikit, ia bisa mencoba mencintai bayi ini. Sebenarnya, bayi itu mungkin tidak begitu buruk. Hanya karena Yunho saja yang terus menerus mencaci makhluk tidak berdosa itu, makanya dosanya bertambah banyak dan kesialan bertubi-tubi datang menghampirinya –mungkin.

Perlahan, Yunho mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengelus perut Jaejoong dari sisi samping. Ia mengelus dengan gerakan memutar –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Aneh, jujur saja, aneh rasanya. Perut Jaejoong besar dan buncit, seperti bola. Anak itu berada di dalam perut Jaejoong kan? Wajar dong, kalau Yunho tidak bisa merasakannya.

Jaejoong terperangah dan mendongak. Ia hampir serangan jantung karena tidak bisa percaya Yunho mengelus perutnya –menciptakan kontak lembut dengan bayinya. Mimpi? Jaejoong tidak yakin.

Yunho secepat kilat menarik tangannya ketika bola matanya bertubrukan dengan pandangan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tersenyum salah tingkah. Namun Yunho merasakan sensasi aneh ketika melepaskan tangannya dari perut Jaejoong.

Rasanya.. Ganjil..

Penasaran, Yunho menempelkan lagi telapak tangannya ke perut Jaejoong. Dan ia terlonjak. Bayinya menendang! Yunho mengedip shock dan menjauhkan tangannya perlahan. Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Itu barusan appa-mu, sayang.." ujar Jaejoong seraya mengelus perutnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Hei, ada apa ini?

Kenapa Yunho seakan mendapat dorongan untuk mengelus perut Jaejoong lagi?

Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba ingin anaknya merespon tangannya lagi?

Kenapa Yunho merasa bahagia saat anaknya menendang dari dalam perut Jaejoong, seakan mengatakan 'halo' pada Yunho?

Kenapa.. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan Yunho?

BRAK!

"Kau.. Sudah berani menipuku, eoh?" tanya Kangin geram. Ia marah sekali. Tadi sebelum naik ke mobil, Jaejoong meminta izin untuk ke toilet sebentar, namun tidak disangkanya bahwa Jaejoong menemui bedebah ini!

"KITA PULANG!" sahut Kangin marah. Dengan kasar, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong –membuat anaknya mau tidak mau berdiri.

"A-ah, sakit, appa.." sahut Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho mengerjap ketika Jaejoong diseret pergi dari hadapannya. Dengan cepat, Yunho meraih selipat kertas dari saku jaketnya dan menunjukkan pada Jaejoong. Itu kertas dengan tulisan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terperangah. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho tertawa kecil ketika Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya. Sakit di hidungnya tidak ia rasakan lagi, meski ia masih merasa perih saat hidung itu tidak sengaja tersenggol saat ia mengusap darah di philtrumnya.

"Aw!"

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Kau bodoh atau tidak punya otak, Jaejoong? Eh? Sudah jelas laki-laki itu bejat, kenapa kau masih mau menemuinya?" teriak Kangin kencang. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kasar ke atas tempat tidur. Leeteuk yang belum tidur karena cemas menunggu Jaejoong dan Kangin yang tiba-tiba menghilang langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke kamar Jaejoong. Ia lantas terperanjat menemukan Jaejoong yang terbaring ditempat tidur dan kakinya yang tertekuk ke lantai –membuat perut buncitnya terlihat jelas.

Astaga, apa yang..

PLAK!

"Kangin! Jangan!" Leeteuk berteriak histeris ketika suaminya menampar Jaejoong. Ia mati-matian menahan tubuh Kangin yang seperti hendak menampar Jaejoong lagi. Sang anak hanya bisa meringis pasrah di tempat tidur seraya memegangi pipinya yang luar biasa panas. Ternyata tamparan sang appa cukup kuat, mirip dengan tamparan Yunho. Gusinya berdenyut-denyut. Oh, Jaejoong sungguh ingin menangis lagi.

"JAWAB AKU, JAEJOONG! KENAPA KAU MASIH MAU MENEMUINYA? APAKAH KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU UMMA-MU CEMAS MENUNGGUMU SEMALAMAN, HAH?"

Jaejoong diam. Teriakan Kangin yang begitu menggebu-gebu sama sekali tidak ia respon. Ia takut menatap mata ayahnya yang berkilat marah. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menjawab.

Pasti Kangin akan semakin berang kalau Jaejoong bilang ia masih mencintai Yunho. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia mengatakannya? Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak berani membayangkannya.

"DENGAR, JAEJOONG!" Kangin menuding Jaejoong tepat di depan hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Amarah Kangin meluap-luap. Seandainya Jaejoong adalah anak laki-lakinya, Kangin tidak segan untuk meninjunya sekali lagi.

Tapi Jaejoong perempuan. Dan ia sedang hamil.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGIZINKAN KAU MENEMUI LAKI-LAKI ITU LAGI! AKU TIDAK SEGAN MEMBUNUHNYA KALAU MELIHAT KAU BERSAMA DENGANNYA!"

Deg!

"A-appa.." sahut Jaejoong lirih. Dadanya sesak sekali mendengar Kangin mengucapkan kata 'bunuh' untuk Yunho dengan entengnya. Air mata mulai melesak keluar dari belakang mata Jaejoong. Kenapa rasanya dunia bahkan menentang Jaejoong untuk mencintai Yunho? Tidak adakah yang bisa mengerti perasaannya?

Dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memburu, Kangin keluar dari kamar dengan langkah berdebum –kesal. Kangin lalu membalikkan badannya dan berkata dingin kepada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, kecuali ia bersujud minta maaf di kakiku. Aku bahkan baru tahu, laki-laki seperti itu bisa dimaafkan." Sang appa lantas berbalik dan pergi.

Cukup.

Kata-kata Kangin begitu tajam dan mengiris-iris relung hati Jaejoong. Tidak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya terisak pelan. Leeteuk –yang sudah menangis terlebih dahulu, membantu membangunkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya ditempat tidur. Jaejoong bergeming. Tetes air mata bening masih menuruni pipinya, namun ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Dengan mata terpejam, Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya. Ia sudah tidak merasakan apapun saat ini. Hanya sakit, sakit, dan sakit yang memeluknya erat.

Apa ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini?

Kalau ada, Jaejoong sungguh berharap hal itu bisa menimpa dirinya. Well, supaya dirinya mati lebih cepat.

She is totally desperate right now. Sungguh, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Ia cepat-cepat mengambil nyawa Jaejoong. Tidak ada hal lain yang Jaejoong pikirkan selain mati saat ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Joong-ie.." Sahutan lembut Leeteuk menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pikirannya yang melayang-layang jauh. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menemukan Leeteuk tengah menatapnya penuh sayang dengan mata merah dan sembap. Melihatnya, mata Jaejoong juga memanas. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari mata doe-nya.

"Joong-ie, jangan pikirkan ucapan appa tadi ya..? Appa cuma.. Appa hanya sedang lelah dan banyak pikiran, jadi.." Alasan yang lemah, Jaejoong tahu itu. Leeteuk bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sang umma hanya berusaha supaya ia tidak stress dan berdampak pada bayinya. Jadi, untuk menyenangkan hati Leeteuk, Jaejoong mengangguk lesu.

"Sakit?" tanya Leeteuk prihatin seraya mengelus pipi lembut Jaejoong. Pipi bulat itu merah oleh bekas layangan telapak tangan Kangin. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Leeteuk tersenyum miris dibuatnya –ia tahu Jaejoong berbohong.

"Kamu istirahat ya?" sahut Leeteuk seraya merapikan selimut tempat tidur di kaki Jaejoong –berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya saat ini. Jaejoong masih bergeming. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tahu bahwa ucapannya –sepanjang apapun– tidak akan direspon Jaejoong, Leeteuk menghela nafas.

Jaejoong tidak mau berkata apapun lagi. Ia tahu itu percuma. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Yang ada, dunia malah akan semakin membencinya. Jaejoong menerawang kosong pada selimut yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Malam, sayang." Setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam. Bergeming –tidak bergerak satu inci pun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Otaknya dipenuhi bayangan dan nama suaminya –Jung Yunho.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Jaejoong mendengar Kangin berteriak keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENGINTIP, EOH? KENAPA KAU BELUM TIDUR, KIBUM? KAU BESOK SEKOLAH! JANGAN JADI ANAK YANG MENYUSAHKAN!"

'Jangan jadi anak yang menyusahkan!'

'Jangan jadi anak yang menyusahkan!'

'Jangan jadi anak yang menyusahkan!'

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinga dan otaknya. Rahang Jaejoong mengeras. Ribuan air matanya tumpah dalam sejenak. Yeoja cantik itu menunduk. Dialah anak itu. Jaejoong-lah anak yang menyusahkan itu. Tidak mungkin Kibum, kan? Siapa lagi?

Perasaannya? Campur aduk didominasi perasaan sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya.

Meneteskan air mata, Jaejoong tertunduk sendu, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh anggun disamping pipinya. "Aku tidak akan menjadi anak yang menyusahkan lagi," lirih Jaejoong seraya menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Jiwa Jaejoong kosong melompong seketika itu juga.

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Eonni?"

Jaejoong yang masih bergeming dalam posisi yang sebelumnya hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pintu. Namun tidak menjawab.

Kibum masuk dengan berjingkat-jingkat. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan –tidak mau membangunkan KangTeuk –orangtuanya yang mungkin saja sudah tidur. Bisa-bisa ia kena semprot lagi, seperti tadi.

AC yang benar-benar dingin dan membeku langsung menerjang kulit putih Kibum yang tidak terbalut piyama tidur. Telapak kakinya serasa menjejak es saat menapaki ubin putih kamar kakaknya.

"Eonni, belum tidur?" tanya Kibum lembut seraya menyentuh lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa lengannya disentuh hanya melirik sekilas. Mulutnya terbuka mungil untuk berbicara, namun otaknya sudah memerintahkannya untuk diam supaya ia tidak menyusahkan Kibum.

"Eonni?" tanya Kibum bingung. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang pendiam, berbeda dengan Heechul yang cerewet, namun Jaejoong pasti berekspresi kalau melihatnya. Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang sangat menghargai lawan bicaranya, minimal ia pasti akan menatap mata Kibum sambil tersenyum. Bukan diam tanpa ekspresi seperti ini.

"Eonni, kalau eonni marah pada appa, aku.. Aku minta maaf atas nama appa.." sahut Kibum tulus. Ia tahu sang appa tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kesalahan dan minta maaf kalau ia tidak merasa salah. Dan sifat jelek itu menurun pada kakak tertua Kibum.

Jaejoong masih bergeming. Ia hanya mengedip pelan saat Kibum mengucapkan perwakilan maaf itu. Otaknya terus meraungkan kata 'menyusahkan', membuatnya takut mengucapkan satu huruf pun.

Takut? Oh ya, Jaejoong takut. Takut semuanya hancur kalau kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya akan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Jaejoong eonni?"

"Jae eonni!"

"EONNI!"

Jaejoong masih tetap diam, bahkan setelah Kibum mengusiknya berkali-kali. Raut wajahnya tenang, seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali karena tindakan Kibum.

Gemas, Kibum menyentakkan tangan Jaejoong dan memutar tubuh kakaknya. Lekat-lekat ia tatap kelereng coklat bulat di mata kakaknya. Dan Kibum bergidik.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di mata Jaejoong.

Kosong.

Hampa.

Kibum merinding. Tanpa benar-benar memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya kalau ia membangunkan kedua orangtuanya, Kibum berlari keluar kamar Jaejoong dan berteriak.

.

.

Sang dokter berperawakan tinggi mengangkat kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong bahkan tidak berkedip ketika nyala sebuah senter kecil itu menyorot matanya.

Setelah beberapa pemeriksaan –termasuk pemeriksaaan kandungan Jaejoong, akhirnya yeoja dengan berlogat Jepang itu menyimpulkan.

"Jaejoong-ssi shock berat." ucap sang dokter tegas.

Untuk sedetik, tidak ada satu pun dari Kangin, Leeteuk, maupun Kibum yang mampu menarik nafas.

Kasarnya? Jaejoong 'gila'. Mentalnya terguncang hebat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Maafkan Hyo yang belum bisa menghadirkan Review Reply di chap ini TT^TT**

**Tapi, seperti biasa, Hyo janji Review Reply akan ada di chapter depan ;)**

**Oke. Ada yang mau percakapan Yunho-Kangin-Jaejoong?**

**Silakan direview untuk menjawab ^^**

***Hyo***


	10. Chapter 10 : Words

_Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please! _

_Main cast : - Jung Yunho_

_- Kim (Jung) Jaejoong_

_Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 9 : Words_

"Jaejoong masih tidak mau makan?" tanya Kangin. Nada suaranya pahit saat bertanya pada sang istri yang baru keluar dari kamar anak tengahnya. Leeteuk menggeleng dengan wajah pucat seraya mengangkat sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan teh hangat yang tidak tersentuh.

"Kangin-_ah_…" sahut Leeteuk –suaranya serak. "Kau… harus minta maaf pada Jaejoong…"

"Tapi –"

"Aku mengerti semua rentetan kejadian ini terjadi bukan karena salahmu. Tapi, seandainya kau bisa mengendalikan amarahmu, mungkin… hiks… tidak akan seperti ini jadinya…" Lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya _yeoja _paruh baya itu menangis dalam sehari. Mengusap lembut air mata yang bergulir dipipi sang istri, Kangin seolah tersadar. Ya, _beberapa _sumber masalah memang disebabkan olehnya, tepatnya oleh amarah yang tidak terkontrol. Seandainya ia tidak memukul Jaejoong malam itu, mungkin semua akan berbeda…

Tuhan, ia baru sadar bahwa ia bejat sekali! Ia memukul anak perempuannya sendiri, yang sudah menangis tidak berdaya, terlebih ia sedang hamil! Tidak heran mentalnya terguncang hebat!

"_Arasseo_." Respon Kangin singkat. Leeteuk mengerjap saat melihat suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

Kangin menelan ludah pahit saat melihat sosok sang anak. Ia belum pernah melihat Jaejoong menderita seperti itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri –mungkin ini puncak dari segalanya. Kalau bukan Hangeng dan Heechul yang memaksa memasang infus dilengan Jaejoong, mungkin tubuh itu sekarang kurus dengan wajah yang tirus.

Baju Jaejoong sudah berbeda dari yang semalam ia lihat –pasti istrinya yang menggantinya. Rambut Jaejoong juga terlihat agak basah sementara badannya sendiri beraroma harum yang samar. Mungkin Leeteuk juga sekaligus memandikannya.

Melihat pandangan Jaejoong yang lurus ke depan, membuat Kangin berasumsi bahwa Jaejoong mungkin saja tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan memantapkan hati, Kangin lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Jaejoong…"

Dan reaksi Jaejoong benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Alih-alih menoleh atau tetap diam dengan pandangan lurus tak bergerak seperti dugaan Kangin, tubuh Jaejoong justru memperlihatkan reaksi yang… Kangin harap tidak akan pernah lagi ia lihat, sampai kapanpun. Mata _doe _Jaejoong terbelalak lebar, sementara kedua tangannya terangkat hingga sebatas kuping. Tubuhnya gemetar kecil.

Jaejoong takut padanya –ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Petir serasa menyambar persis di ubun-ubun Kangin. Kekagetan merambati setiap senti tubuhnya. Hatinya remuk melihat mata sang anak yang membola ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Belum lagi kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terangkat –seolah melindungi kepalanya saat akan dipukuli lagi. Suara Kangin menghilang ditelan kepedihan jiwa. Ia baru sadar, betapa banyak pukulan, hantaman, dan penderitaan yang dialami anak keduanya ini. Mentalnya begitu rapuh layaknya porselen.

_Dan sekarang, putri yang kau besarkan dari kecil dan yang selalu kau banggakan, takut setengah mati hanya dengan mendengar suaramu. Ayah macam apa kau?_

Kangin menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak. Aku… tidak bisa…" bisiknya perih. Ia tidak mau melihat betapa takut Jaejoong saat melihat dan mendengar suaranya… seolah-olah ia adalah seekor monster besar. Ia juga punya perasaan. Tidak. Cukup!

Mata Kangin basah saat ia mundur perlahan dari tempat tidur Jaejoong. Di dalam hatinya terus tergaung kata maaf, yang tidak bisa ia lontarkan sama sekali.

"Kangin-_ah_? _Yeobo_?!" sahut Leeteuk bingung saat suaminya keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan turun dengan kaki yang disentak-sentakkan.

.

.

Gadis yang sudah resmi bermarga Jung itu masih tetap duduk diam ditempat tidurnya. Tidak bergerak barang seinci pun. Kibum menghela nafas –yang sudah miliaran kali ia lakukan sedari pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia menarik anak sofa kecil yang ada dikamar Jaejoong, lalu menariknya ke dekat tempat tidur sang kakak dan mendaratkan pantatnya. Hatinya meringis kecil melihat kantung infus Jaejoong yang sudah hampir kosong. Sang _umma _berkata bahwa itu adalah kantung infus ketiga yang dihabiskan Jaejoong. "_Annyeong eonni!" _sapa Kibum ceria, meski senyumnya tidak terlihat seperti senyum gembira.

"Apa kabar keponakanku yang hebat ini?" tanya Kibum sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong –masih mempertahankan nada suaranya yang ceria. Meski nyatanya bibirnya bergetar saat menanyakannya. Yang merespon hanya bayi dalam rahim kakaknya dengan sebuah tendangan, sementara Jaejoong sendiri tetap tidak merespon.

Tidak putus asa, Kibum berdiri dan menuju piano yang terletak di sudut kamar Jaejoong. "_Eonni _tahu tidak? Hari ini aku memainkan lagu kesukaan _eonni _di kelas Musik loh. Dan aku mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi! _Eonni _dengarkan aku main ya?!" tanya Kibum riang. Kali ini, ia gagal menyembunyikan sirat kegetiran dalam suaranya.

Kibum benar-benar rindu bermanja-manja dan mendapat limpahan kasih sayang dari kedua kakaknya. Ia anak bungsu, dan ketika Heechul dan Jaejoong menikah, semua kasih sayang itu mendadak lenyap. Saat-saat dimana ia bisa berkumpul lengkap dengan kedua kakaknya merupakan hal langka, dan hal itu terjadi justru saat Jaejoong sedang tertimpa musibah –membuat Kibum bingung, apakah harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong –yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ada, Kibum mulai menarikan kesepuluh jari lentiknya di atas piano klasik milik Jaejoong dan memainkan lagu indah itu. _Kiss The Rain_-nya Yiruma. Sebentar saja bermain, ia sudah terbuai begitu dalam dengan rangkaian indah melodi tersebut.

Kibum terus menekan tuts piano dengan penuh perasaan. Berharap nada-nada ini dapat menyampaikan rasa sayangnya kepada Jaejoong, berharap lagu manis ini dapat membawa perubahan saat didengar oleh Jaejoong, berharap _instrumental _ini bisa menenangkan Jaejoong.

Namun Tuhan masih mengujinya.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun yang ia harapkan dari Jaejoong. Kibum nyaris menangis meraung-raung. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. _Kiss The Rain _dan _River Flows In You_ dari Yiruma adalah dua lagu _instrumental _favorit seorang Kim Jaejoong. Kala mendengarkan atau memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati, ia bisa sampai berderai air mata. Menurutnya, kedua lagu tersebut adalah lagu paling menyentuh dibanding apapun dan cocok dimainkan dengan segala jenis alat musik. Jaejoong bisa mendengarkannya seharian penuh tanpa henti ditemani secangkir teh hangat lalu duduk di ceruk dekat jendela, hanya untuk melihat tetesan air hujan yang berlomba jatuh ke bumi.

"_Eonni…_" isak Kibum sedih. Matanya kembali meneteskan buliran air yang hangat –membuat Kibum membatin heran. Ia pikir air matanya terkuras habis karena sejak hari pertama keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti _zombie _ini, ia sudah menangis habis-habisan.

"_Jae-eonni_…" panggil Kibum. Langkahnya tersaruk menuju tempat tidur. Digenggamnya erat tangan Jaejoong dan tangisnya meledak. Seluruh beban dihatinya keluar begitu saja. "_Eonni! _Ini aku, _eonni_! Kim Kibum! Aku adikmu sendiri! Hiks… Katakan sesuatu, Jaejoong-_eonni, _kumohon! Aku bersumpah tidak akan ada yang akan memukulmu atau… hiks… menamparmu atau bahkan mencoba membunuh bayimu disini… hiks… _Eonni _harus percaya padaku…"

Untuk membuat semuanya lebih buruk, Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Wajah itu tetap sempurna –layaknya patung yang terbuat dari tanah lilin dan baru selesai dipahat. _Emotionless _–tanpa emosi.

"_Eonni… hiks..."_

.

.

.

_**2 weeks later…**_

" _A-annyeong_…"

Leeteuk menghela nafas saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki tinggi. "Yunho…"

Merasa dipanggil, _namja _itu mengangkat kepala, lalu kembali menundukkannya sopan. "_Annyeong si-eomoni_…"

Dalam diam, Leeteuk melebarkan daun pintu –menyilakan 'tamu'nya masuk. Menurut, Yunho melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke kediaman mewah keluarga Kim. Keluarga ini memang tergolong keluarga yang berada, tidak heran pesona _bling-bling _kuat terpancar dari tiap perabot mahal yang ada dirumah ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Yunho masuk ke kehidupannya secara paksa, Kangin mendongak dan tersenyum lemah padanya. Yunho menahan nafas –ia betul-betul tidak percaya siapa yang baru saja melemparnya sebuah senyuman. _Namja _Jung tersebut _nyaris _mengucek mata untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang tengah duduk di _single sofa _itu adalah Kim Youngwoon. Mertua yang tidak pernah menerima kehadirannya dalam bentuk apapaun. Seorang laki-laki penuh wibawa yang selalu menatapnya berapi-api penuh dendam amarah karena menganggap Yunho sebagai salah seorang yang berusaha mempermalukannya dengan merusak anak gadisnya.

"_S-si-abeoji, annyeong_…" Sekali lagi Yunho menunduk sopan.

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Kangin justru berkata, "Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya… buktikan pada kami…" Yunho tercekat, sekali lagi _nyaris _tidak mengenali suara tersebut. Suara itu sama sekali berbeda saat membentak dan meneriakinya penuh amarah yang meluap nan menggebu. Itu suara… orang yang tidak mampu bangkit dari lembah keputusasaan.

Yunho tercenung. Keluarga ini jelas sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, hingga mereka memanggilnya kesini. Tak lama, ia mengangguk.

"_Oppa_, ikut aku." sahut sebuah suara memanggilnya. Yunho menoleh dan menemukan Kibum yang berdiri di dekat tangga dengan mata yang bengkak, merah, plus kantong mata yang mulai menghitam. Pemandangan yang sama ia temukan pada wajah kedua mertuanya. _Namja _Jung itu meringis dalam hati. Sepertinya semua orang betul-betul tidak tidur karena Jaejoong..

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti Yunho dan Kibum yang menaiki tangga dalam diam. Kedua insan itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yunho yang kalut, sedih, dan khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya, bercampur dengan perasaan senang karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat lagi sosok yang nyaris sempurna itu. Kibum yang kalut –bimbang apakah ia harus memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya pada Yunho mengapa Jaejoong bisa _shock _berat seperti itu. Ia yakin kakak iparnya ini sebenarnya penasaran, tapi berhubung keadaan juga sedang sulit, ia tidak berani bicara macam-macam. Apalagi, sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah kemajuan. Kalau jalan satu-satunya agar bisa mengembalikan Jaejoong seperti sedia kala adalah dengan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Yunho, maka sang ayah harus belajar untuk merelakan putrinya pergi untuk menjemput kebahagiannya sendiri.

DAN melihat pertemuan pertama mereka tanpa ada teriakan setelah pertengkaran hebat sebulan yang lalu, jelas ini sebuah kemajuan besar.

Sampai akhirnya kedua pasang kaki itu sampai di depan kamar Jaejoong, masih ada keheningan yang menggantung. Kibum berdeham sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Tidakkah kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

Yunho gelagapan sesaat. Ia mengusap leher, lalu bertanya, "Ah ya. Rasanya aku tidak melihat Heechul sama sekali. Dimana dia?"

Kibum menggeram dalam hati. Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ditanyakan selain keberadaan Heechul? Meskipun begitu, ada setitik rasa senang dihati _yeoja _'tengah' itu, menandakan bahwa Yunho perhatian pada keluarganya –walau sedikit. "_Hee-eonni _sudah pergi ke Jepang menemani suaminya seminggu lalu." Sebagai respon, Yunho mengangguk.

Kim Kibum lalu menarik nafas sambil menggenggam _handle _pintu kamar kakak keduanya. "Nah, masuklah," katanya. Pintu itu berayun terbuka dengan suara decitan kecil pada engselnya.

Dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan remang-remang dimana sumber cahayanya hanya berasal dari dua _bedside lamp_. Meski samar, namun Yunho bisa melihat secara jelas isi ruangan yang tergolong besar itu. Ia tersenyum saat matanya tertumbuk pada belasan foto dirinya dan Jaejoong yang terbingkai dan tersusun sangat rapi diatas meja. Apik.

"_Eonni _sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu _oppa_?" bisik Kibum pedih.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu," jawab Yunho singkat.

Kibum tersenyum, lalu ia berkata dengan nada getir yang kental didalamnya, "Aku turun _oppa_. Dan kumohon, dengan amat sangat, jangan kecewakan kami… _Oppa _satu-satunya harapan kami… Kalau tidak bisa…"

Kibum menggeleng.

.

.

.

"Boo…" bisik Yunho lirih seraya menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Takut mengagetkan seorang perempuan cantik yang tengah duduk diam seperti patung diatas tempat tidur. Tanpa ekspresi dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Nyaris tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari boneka hidup itu –selain paru-parunya yang masih bekerja mengolah oksigen.

"_Annyeong, Boo…_" sapa Yunho lembut. Ia berjalan dengan perasaan campur aduk ke sisi tempat tidur _spring bed _Jaejoong. Di satu sisi, ia senang –setengah mati gembira saat ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan istrinya, meski dalam keadaan… seperti ini. Rasa penat dan gerah yang menempel di dirinya dari lokasi syuting seluruhnya hilang tidak berbekas melihat sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong. Di sisi lain, tidak bisa ia gambarkan seperti apa rasanya mengetahui orang yang ia cintai… tidak punya jiwa lagi.

"_Boo_… Yunnie duduk disamping Boo ya?" bergetar suara Yunho saat ia naik ke tempat tidur dan menyamankan diri disamping Jaejoong. Hatinya seolah ditusuk-tusuk kala Jaejoong masih tidak bereaksi saat ia menjulurkan lengan kiri dan merangkulnya. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan sama sekali. Yunho tidak pernah harus meminta izin jika ingin duduk disebelah istrinya. _Heck_, memangnya Jaejoong itu _big boss_? Yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap harinya adalah, persis ketika ia membuka pintu, Jaejoong akan selalu menoleh ke arahnya dan melemparkan senyum paling cantik yang pernah ada. Lalu Jung Jaejoong akan mengucapkan satu kata paling indah saat sosoknya masuk ke dalam kamar –namanya.

"Apa kabar, Joong-_ie_? Yunnie kangeeen sama Joong_-ie ~ _" Jemari Yunho mengelus pipi bulat Jaejoong yang begitu halus dengan perlahan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan kasar seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mata Yunho menghangat melihat Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini… Jaejoong seharusnya tertawa malu mendengarnya, bukan tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Boo… Kim Jaejoong…" bisik Yunho penuh perasaan. Mencurahkan segala perasaan rindu dan kesepiannya. Ia dekatkan kepala Jaejoong, dan seketika, hidungnya mencium aroma yang begitu memabukkan dari surai coklat sang istri. Diciumnya lembut kepala Jaejoong, lalu ciumannya turun hingga ke pipi. Satu-satunya respon yang ia dapat hanya kedipan mata kosong. Panas dari mata Yunho menjalar hingga ke hidung –mendadak, ia merasa seperti sedang pilek.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu tanpa ia sadari, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya menyakiti diri sendiri. "Kenapa Boo diam? Boo enggak kangen ya, sama Yunnie?" Suaranya betul-betul bergetar sementara nafasnya sesak, membuat Yunho sendiri terkejut. Yunho tahu, yang menyuarakan itu barusan adalah hati kecilnya. Hati kecil yang hancur melihat belahan jiwanya tidak menjawab balik, bahwa ia juga merindukan sang suami. Hati kecil yang kehilangan harapan kala Jaejoong masih tetap memasang topengnya bahkan saat Yunho mengelus lembut tangannya.

Kepingan hati Yunho yang hancur jatuh ke jurang dan menjadi serpihan saat Yunho menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong. Pertahanannya runtuh. Dengan wajah memerah menahan siksaan batin, ditambah dengan air mata yang bergulir dipipinya, Yunho mengangkat tautan tangan tersebut dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Ia tatap lekat-lekat cincin pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. _Cartier _putih yang berkilau lembut dibawah sinar lampu _bedside_. "Jaejoong…" Yunho terus mengulang nama itu di dalam hatinya. Ia begitu merindukan sentuhan hangat Jaejoong yang menenangkan dan menyejukkan jiwa. Tangan ramping dimana ketika ia mengelus wajah Yunho atau mengacak rambutnya dengan seulas senyum, selalu membuatnya yakin bahwa wanita ini akan terus bersamanya. Tetap setia disampingnya. Sampai kapanpun.

Tapi ternyata…

Dua detik kemudian, Yunho terperangah. Ia menangkap kilau sesuatu yang bening diwajah istrinya, dan ketika ia menoleh… wajah Jaejoong juga sudah berurai air mata. Bedanya, tetap tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang bisa Yunho baca, baik dari raut wajah ataupun dari sepasang mata _doe _itu. Tidak ada ekspresi kesedihan, kemarahan, ataupun kekecewaan yang tergambar disana. Hampa.

Yunho melepas tautan tangan dan memutar wajah Jaejoong untuk menghapus air matanya. Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk mata Yunho saat matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat indah Jaejoong. Ia seperti sedang menatap ke cermin, bukan ke manusia yang masih hidup. Pantulannya tergambar nyaris sempurna disitu, namun tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Hanya itu. "Boo… Aku minta maaf, Kim Jaejoong… Aku benar-benar minta maaf… _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_… Kau boleh membenciku, Boo… Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini…" ucap Yunho lembut seraya menghapus sebulir air mata yang kembali turun dan menjejak dipipi Jaejoong. _Namja _itu meringis di dalam hati melihat kantong mata sang istri yang mulai menghitam.

"Boo… Katakan sesuatu… Aku tidak akan marah… Kau boleh bilang kau membenciku… Marahi aku, Boo, maki-maki aku… Jangan diam seperti ini… Aku tidak akan mengerti… Aku tidak mengerti dimana kesalahanku, Boo… Kumohon…" pinta Yunho sesaat setelah ia mencium dahi Jaejoong penuh kasih sayang. Ia benar-benar nyaris putus asa –tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk sekedar menggerakan hati Jaejoong agar mau berbicara, paling tidak kepadanya, Jung Yunho, suaminya sendiri.

Jaejoong tetap –dan masih– diam, membuat ruangan itu dilingkupi keheningan beberapa menit lamanya.

Berusaha tegar, Yunho menyenderkan kepala Jaejoong ke bahunya perlahan dan menjulurkan tangannya ke perut besar sang istri. "Boo… Apa kabar _little Yunnie_? Dia sehat kan?"

Persis saat kalimat itu terucap, mata Jaejoong melebar sepersekian detik. Sayang sekali Yunho tidak melihatnya karena terlalu sibuk mengelus perut Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya melakukan hal ini. Padahal dulunya Yunho membenci anak yang meringkuk terlampau nyaman dirahim Jaejoong itu kan? Yang jelas, sekarang Yunho hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sang istri dan darah dagingnya ini, keturunannya, baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa. Mungkin inilah naluri seorang calon ayah. Meski anak itu adalah hasil perbuatan haram sekalipun.

"Hei, _aegya_. Kau sama sekali tidak menyusahkan _umma _kan? _Appa _benar-benar minta maaf pernah berlaku kasar padamu… Kau boleh membenci ayahmu ini, tapi kau tidak boleh melampiaskannya pada ibumu, _arraseo_?" Lagi, air mata bergulir jatuh dari ujung mata Jaejoong saat Yunho mencium dan mengelus perutnya –lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, untuk pertama kalinya. Bibirnya bergetar kecil ketika sang suami tertawa kecil saat bayinya menendang dari dalam, merespon perbuatan dan kata-katanya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada cinta disana.

Hatinya dilingkupi perasaan hangat yang aneh. Meski terasa ganjil, namun Jaejoong mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Disisi lain, ia mencoba untuk percaya.

_Namja ini sudah berubah. Jung Yunho bukan sosok suami yang seperti monster lagi…_

"Kau semakin kurus, Boo…" sahut Yunho miris seraya mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong. "Kau sudah 2 hari tidak makan apapun kan, Boo?" Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong –membuat Yunho sedikit terbiasa berbicara dengan angin lalu. Mau bagaimana lagi… Kondisi mental Jaejoong memang jauh lebih memprihatinkan, jauh lebih mengenaskan daripada kondisi fisik Jaejoong yang sekarang ini ia lihat. Dan Yunho harus bersabar.

"Boo tidak boleh seperti ini… Kau dan bayi kita bisa sakit, Boo… Aku tidak mau itu terjadi…" Tangan kiri Jaejoong membentuk kepalan tanpa Yunho sadari. "Makan ya, Boo? Tadi Kibum dan Heechul sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu…" bujuknya.

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho serasa ingin menangis lagi. Walau nyatanya Jaejoong memang sedang 'sakit', namun ia tidak sanggup dianggap layaknya butiran debu yang menunggangi angin –tidak terlihat dan tidak terdengar. Ia tidak kuat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang datar tanpa ekspresi –seolah seluruh perasaannya pergi bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur.

"Boo… Makan ya?" bujuk Yunho lagi.

Dan keajaiban itu terjadi.

Jung Yunho melihat semuanya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, menyetujui ucapan Yunho. Kontan, beban ratusan ton terangkat dari pundak Yunho –ia merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan. Tidak bisa menahan luapan kegembiraannya, Yunho tersenyum bahagia, sampai ia nyaris menangis lagi –karena terharu. Diciumnya lagi dahi Jaejoong, lembut dan lama. "Kau hebat, Boo! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Tubuh Jaejoong menerima kehadiran Yunho –seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai, walau sulit pada awalnya. Merespon ungkapan cinta Yunho, Jaejoong meraba tangan besar sang suami dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Jung Yunho nyaris gila. Tangan itu hangat, lembut, dan punya efek menenangkan yang dahsyat. Menyiratkan perasaan rindu dan cintanya yang tidak bisa terungkap dengan kata-kata.

Sebelah tangan Yunho terjulur mengambil semangkuk bubur hangat yang disiapkan Kibum, lalu menyendoknya sedikit. Ia sodorkan sendok itu ke depan mulut pucat Jaejoong yang masih tertutup rapat. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir merayap dihati Yunho melihat Jaejoong diam seperti sedia kala. Ia takut ditolak lagi. Namun ketakutan itu sama sekali tidak terbukti. _Yeoja _bermarga Jung itu perlahan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Yunho memasukkan sesuap bubur. Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan rasa bahagianya begitu lidah Jaejoong mengemut makanan itu dan menelannya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dipipi Jaejoong kala ia menelan setiap sendok bubur yang Yunho sodorkan. Dan lagi. Lagi. Membuat hati Jaejoong menghangat seutuhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun pita suaranya yang tidak mengucapkan sebuah huruf pun selama nyaris dua minggu sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia seolah bisu –tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya bicara.

Sampai beberapa suap selanjutnya, semua baik-baik saja. Namun saat bubur dalam mangkuk hampir tersisa setengah, sesuatu mengaduk perut Jaejoong begitu kencang hingga _yeoja _itu terbungkuk memegangi perutnya. "Aaargghh…" erang Jaejoong tersiksa. Wajahnya seketika dibanjiri keringat dingin. Yunho yang panik reflek mengambil gelas kosong dan menaruhnya persis dibawah bibir Jaejoong. "Tidak apa, Boo! Muntahkan saja, itu asam lambung yang timbul karena perutmu kosong berjam-jam!" rentetnya kala melihat istrinya tergugu.

Semakin Jaejoong menekan perutnya karena ada rasa tidak nyaman yang timbul dari dalam, semakin naik asam lambungnya hingga akhirnya ia betul-betul memuntahkan semuanya –semua, termasuk apa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lambung. Perutnya seolah benar-benar menolak makanan apapun karena bergantung pada kondisi mental Jaejoong.

"Minum ini Boo…" ujar Yunho menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat dari dalam termos. Patuh, Jaejoong membuka mulut dan meminumnya sementara Yunho mengambil gelas berisi isi perutnya.

Tangis Jaejoong pecah setelah minuman itu membasahi tenggorokan dan lambungnya yang kembali kosong. Kedua matanya terpejam sementara ia menangis tersedu-sedu. _Yeoja _itu akhirnya menampakkan ekspresinya yang pertama setelah 2 minggu –kesakitan sekaligus kesedihan. "Boo… Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho. Ia betul-betul merasa nelangsa melihat keadaan istrinya. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Jaejoong terus menangis, Yunho memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kali ini, ia percaya Jaejoong tidak akan menolak kontak dengannya.

Firasatnya benar. Jaejoong justru melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Yunho dan merebahkan kepala di dada tegap sang suami. Posisi yang sudah begitu lama tidak mereka lakukan. Rasanya seabad sudah berlalu semenjak mereka saling berpelukan seperti ini. Mencurahkan kasih sayang dengan saling menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh, merasa nyaman dengan mencium aroma tubuh masing-masing, merasa terlindungi kala saling membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan romantic satu sama lain.

Mata Yunho kembali basah. Kali ini, ia tidak sanggup menahan gemuruh hebat di dada. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih yang bercampur aduk, dan itu membuat perutnya mual. Bulan-bulan tanpa Jaejoong adalah siksaan sesungguhnya untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Meski awal dari semua bencana ini adalah dirinya sendiri, dan Yunho tidak memungkiri itu. Ia harus belajar untuk bertanggung jawab, paling tidak untuk kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.

Dan saat ini, Yunho tengah berusaha.

Ia mengumpulkan retakan dan serpihan rumah tangganya yang hancur berantakan, dan mencoba menyatukannya lagi. Walau itu lebih sulit daripada mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami, karena ada begitu banyak hal yang harus ia benahi dari awal untuk membuat pecahan yang retak itu dapat terekat lagi satu sama lain.

"Hiks… Yunnie… Aku rindu…" Jaejoong menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang ia tahan selama 2 minggu. Ia luapkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam dengan meremas kaos Yunho. Tangisnya semakin kencang tatkala kata 'rindu' itu keluar, membuatnya tersedak-sedak.

Setetes air mata meluncur di hidung Yunho, jatuh di _philtrum_, lalu mendarat dikulit kepala saat Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Darah Jaejoong berdesir. Bekas tetesan itu terasa hangat –entah kenapa. "Sssh… Yunnie juga rindu padamu, Boo… Aku nyaris sekarat tidak bisa menemukanmu disampingku tiap pagi…" Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Oh Tuhan, andai Yunho tahu betapa Jaejoong juga sangat merindukannya…_

_Andai Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong betul-betul diambang batas kewarasannya karena tidak bisa mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindu…_

"Aku takut…" bisik Jaejoong lirih. Saat ini, hanya untuk saat ini, ia pasrah. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong walau ia menyangkalnya jutaan kali –bahwa ia ingin tetap seperti ini. Tetap dalam posisi seperti ini, tetap terbungkus kehangatan badan Yunho, tetap terlindungi oleh tangan besar Yunho, tetap merasa aman… Sampai kapanpun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Boo… Tidak apa-apa… Semua baik-baik saja… Aku disini…" ucap Yunho menenangkan.

_Seperti inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Terima kasih, Tuhan…_

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak tahu, bahwa persis didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong, ada seseorang yang juga sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Kibum membekap mulut untuk mencegah tangisnya meledak hingga terdengar oleh sang kakak dan suaminya. _Yeoja _yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu merasa… tidak terima. Ia bisa berada seharian dikamar Jaejoong, mencoba membujuk gadis tersebut untuk makan dan mengajaknya berbicara. Namun respon yang ia dapatkan hanya mata yang berkedip kosong.

Yunho baru berada dikamar itu selama kurang lebih 3 jam, tapi ia sudah bisa membuat Jaejoong makan, menangis, dan berbicara. Benar-benar kemajuan pesat. Hati Kibum benar-benar sakit. Seolah menandakan bahwa Jaejoong lebih percaya pada Yunho yang notabene 'bukan siapa-siapa' dibanding dia, adik kandungnya sendiri.

_Tapi, ya sudahlah_. Kibum mengusap ingus di _philtrum _-nya dengan punggung tangan.

Mencoba berbesar hati, ia akhirnya pergi dari depan kamar Jaejoong menuju kamarnya sendiri.

_Kalau memang itu yang terbaik… Apa boleh buat…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**A/N : Hai hai hai semua /tebar bunga melati/**_

_**How are you today, eperibodeh? /nari hulahup/**_

_**Sewaktu nge-buka email, ternyata oh ternyata, masih banyak sekali orang-orang yang membaca FF yang sudah lumutan ini! Aku benar-benar terkejut, tidak percaya apakah ini benar apa adanya *ala sinetron!**_

_**Intinya, terimakasih banyak ya, untuk semua reviewer alias reader yang sudah mau memberikan saran dan komentarnya untuk kehidupan FF ini ^^ Hyo juga sangat berterimakasih sama silent reader yang gak memberikan komen apapun, tapi mem-follow atau mem-favorite-kan Hyo maupun cerita ini, yang membuat Hyo sadar ada orang yang membaca karya abal ini setelah berabad-abad ^^**_

_**Satu chapter gaje dari FF gaje ini selesai. Hasilnya sungguh gaje sekali, abisnya yang terror dan nagih update FF ini yeoja-yeoja rada gaje juga, apalagi aidafuwafuwa, gajenya sungguh tidak tertolong #plak! POKOKNYA MIANHAE KALO HASILNYA ANEH, KALIMAT DIATAS BUKAN UNTUK MENGEJEK READER YAA, JANGAN ADA YANG SALAH SANGKA KUMOHON UWOOO -_-**_

_**Hyo udah abis dikeroyok massa yang kebanyakan YJs karena membuat orangtuanya menderita. Jadi penderitaan Jung Jaejoong chapter kemarin cukup sampai sini deh ya, muehehe :'D**_

_**Tapi kedepannya masih banyak yang lebih parah loh! #digorengYJs #Crispy (?)**_

_**Dan mohon maaf kalau reviewnya gak ada yang Hyo bales. Abisnya yang komen di chapter terakhir kemaren itu banyak banget #speechless Tapi setiap komen dan saran yang masuk ke kotak review Hyo baca kok, jadi tenang saja ^^**_

_**Maaf ya, Hyo lagi stress gara-gara IP jeblok. Dari 3 koma (nyaris) 5, jadi 2 koma (nggak nyampe) 5. Huhu. Perih, jendral.**_

_**Pokoknya, silakan kirimkan komentar, kritikan, dan cucian (?) anda melalui tombol dibawah ini.**_

_**Salam gaul! Sampai jumpa!**_


End file.
